La Seconda Canzone di una Madre
by Glazerienne
Summary: All of her life, Lumiere wanted to become Mother. Being betrayed by her first family in all but blood left a bitter taste in her mouth that pushed her to wish for her own son. Born from her flesh and blood. Even being a Mistress of Death, her wish never wavers. So even if her Forced Vacation backfired, she still gotten her wish. To become the mother of one Tsunayoshi Sawada.
1. Chapter 1

_**La seconda canzone di una madre**_

 **Summary;**

All of her life, Lumiere wanted to become Mother. Being betrayed by her first family in all but blood left a bitter taste in her mouth that pushed her to wish for her own son.

Born from her flesh and blood.

Even being a Mistress of Death, her wish never wavers. So even if her Forced Vacation backfired, she still gotten her wish. To become the mother of one Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 **Chapter 1**

" _I'm sorry .. .please forgive me,"_

 _The harsh raindrops where the only background. Biting her busted lips, emerald green eyes glared upon twinkling blue eyes of her Teacher, her mentor. The one she treated as her own grandfather._

" _You are not sorry," she whispered, her throat is hoarse from too much screaming. From pain, from pleading, she have no recollection._

 _Especially when those bastards r—_

" _I hope Death would be merciful for you, Headmaster."_

 _Familiar bone white wand is pointed on her forehead as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore fired the killing curse upon herself._

" _Avada Kedavra,"_

 _ **0000**_

" _ **Welcome, Mistress. I have been waiting,"**_

"Hello, Death. Care to tell me what happened?" Lumiere Louise Potter-Black asked as she looked around.

She was currently in a beach alongside a tall handsome blonde with sapphire blue eyes wearing beach clothes.

" _ **You died like the others**_. _**The setting through .. . just feel like it."**_ Death replied as he took a sip of his martini.

"Thank you. I never been in a beach before," Lumiere held the straw hat placed on her wavy black hair. She noticed she is wearing a pair of black and green stripped two piece bikini with butterfly attached on her left bosom.

 _I never noticed my boobs are this big. ._

" _ **Anyway, you are now officially my Master since you completed the Deathly Hallow collection and manage to passed the requirements to become my bitc. .I mean Mistress."**_ Her eyebrow raised at the blunt cut off. " _ **However, it is your choice if you wanted to become the Master of Death like the others."**_

"And that does entail minus the ongoing paperwork?"

" _ **Trolling around."**_

"Ho? Please explain,"

And explain he did. Death—or Rico which he preferred to be called is an Italian born a few millennium years ago before he became one of the Deaths. He told her the he is now her partner and the usual shebang.

He reaps souls, she signs and assigns their souls on their places.

And oh, she could use Shadow Clones to finish her never ending paperwork. And stamps keyed to her magic.

"Okay, where do I sign?"

 **00000**

 **Few millenniums later,**

 _Oh anima effimera_

 _Che ti celi profondo dell'inganno._

 _Chi hai continuato ad aspettare nel bosco_

 _Deserto?_

 _Privato di un'ala._

 _L'uccellino ha chiuso gli occhi in silenzio._

 _La sofferenza e svanita lontano;_

 _Ora l'uccellino non piange piu._

 _Una orbida nebbia d'argento_

 _Una orbida nebbia d'argento_

 _Avvolge teneramente ogni cosa._

 _Riposa, riposa in pace._

 _Nel racconto che ho scritto, puoi volare in liberta._

 _Ecco il mio ultimo incantesimo._

 _Affinche la tua luce non conosca ombra_

 _Che lo splendido sogno dorato non venga infangato_

 _Dalla tristezza apportata dalla verita._

 _La foresta della colpa,_

 _Che consumava l'uccellino._

 _Si e dissecata in silenzio._

 _Petali caduti al vento avvolgono_

 _Con dolcezza le guance pallide._

 _Quel giorno, quanti misteri_

 _Avrei dovuto risolvere per poteti portare via?_

 _Riposa, riposa in pace._

 _Nell'illusione che hai creato,_

 _Ho conosciuto l'amore._

 _Non smettero` di pronunciare il tuo nome._

 _Per continuare a dare vita ai tuoi desideri._

 _Che niente e nessuno ti trascini_

 _Nelle tenebre dell'oblio._

 _Riposa, riposa in pace._

 _Dolce amore . . . . in pace_

 _(_ title; _Ricordando ill passato)_

"Lovely as always, Lumiere,"

Lumiere smiled before turning around to see Rico standing behind her, a soft smile adorn his handsome face.

"Thank you, Rico. You taught me that song. . . and I feel calm whenever I sing it," she replied before returning her graze towards the lake where their cottage resides. Touching the water's surface, she took a handful of water and watched it escape from her palm. "Do you need my assistance?"

"Not really. I'm just here to ask you if you want a vacation." Rico sat beside her and wrapped his left arm over her shoulders. Lumiere closed her eyes and leaned on his chest.

"Vacation, huh? Is it our turn?"

"Indeed."

Silence filled them. You can only hear Mother nature humming as the leaves of the trees sway softly from the wind.

"When can we go?"

"Now."

The Mistress of Death abruptly opened her eyes. Last thing she saw is her smirking partner.

"RICOOO!"

 **000000**

Nana Sawada is known as a plain housewife, the mother one child name Tsunayoshi 'Dame Tsuna' Sawada. It is known to the neighborhood that she is an airhead and raising her son all by herself.

She fully ignored the gossips, the sharp words from her fellow housewives. It hurt that her husband, Iemitsu is never home but she still has her Tsu-kun.

Her ignorance and delusion that she is living in a perfectly normal life drove her son away from her.

The Sky Infection her _darling_ unknowingly infected her locked Nana in a delusion. A delusion that she cannot break anymore.

A perfect body to inhabit especially she unknowingly carrying the DNA of a dead line.

So when one day Nana collapse because of heatstroke inside her house, her soul vanished and thrown into the reincarnation cycle immediately.

The once caramel brown eyes turned emerald green as one Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel woke up after several millenniums of being dead.

Her reaction?

Screaming in bloody murder.

 **0000**

" _Okay, calm down, Lumiere. Calm. The. Fuck. Down."_ Lumiere hit her head on the table as she tried to calm herself. Taking several deep breaths, her heart rate went back to normal as she assimilate and arranged the memories using her Occulmency. Her memories as Nana are hazy at best but the highlight of them are one Iemitsu Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Snapping her fingers, three files landed on her palm which she opened. She read about her life as Nana.

Lumiere is utterly disgusted upon her descendant's behavior. Ignoring her own son? She would never do that!

"I always wanted to build a large family. . ." Lumiere uttered softly as she continued to read the file. "How could my descendant utterly ignored a child in favor of her dead beat and liar of a husband is beyond me! Grr! What the hell am I thinking believing upon the moron? Divorce is up the list! No, I should check if my Vaults are still alive or I am going to take a visit in England. . . mooh.. . its been _years_ since I step foot in there." She held the file of Nana and burned it on her hand. "Next. . readi—"

"Mama, your hand is on fire!"

 **0000**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is known in Namimori as Dame Tsuna. He is the dead last of his classes, clumsy and weak to boot. Bullies loves him and the teachers hated him on sight even if he had done nothing to warrant such blatant attacks on his person.

Heck, even his own mother saw him as Dame-Tsuna.

Today, he came home late in order to avoid his ever persistent bullies. Good thing the Disciplinarian Committee caught them earlier.

He entered the quiet house after murmuring a soft 'I'm home'. Tsuna was about to go up on his room when he heard some shuffling off papers.

". . . I always wanted to build a large family. ." he heard his mother uttered softly as she continue to read a file. "How could my descendant utterly ignored a child in favor of her dead beat and liar of a husband is beyond me! Grr! What the hell am I thinking believing upon the moron? Divorce is up the list! No, I should check if my Vaults are still alive or I am going to take a visit in England. . . mooh.. . its been _years_ since I step foot in there." She held the file of Nana and burned it on her hand. "Next. . readi—"

Wha? Mama came from England?! Tsuna's jaw dropped in disbelief. He panicked seeing the file burned on is mother's hand.

"Mama! Your hand is on fire!" he screamed as he ran towards the fire extinguisher.

"Oh, I know. Worry not, those flames of mine is _definitely not_ burning my hand." She rolled her eyes. "Tsunayoshi, please calm down and sit .DOWN."

The cinnamon bun immediately followed the order and sat down in front of her. Tsuna immediately noticed a file with his name and wince.

"I haven't read yours yet. Welcome home." Emerald green eyes locked on his own caramel brown ones. "I know you had questions but I will answer them once we had dinner. I apologize for the confusion, Tsu-kun." His mother massage her temple as he noticed her brown hair turned into midnight black and grew down to her small back. A familiar green ribbon made an appearance which is now tied on the side of her head.

"Tsunayoshi, it seems we will be having our delivered. Damn it, Rico. . . confusion to the max? Even I had gotten confused." His mother stood up and grabbed the phone as he stay rooted on his seat. Once she finished her call, she returned on her seat.

"My name is Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Black and Peverel. I am originally a first generation English Pureblood making you a half British, a quarter Italian and Japanese." Lumiere let out a soft sigh as she waved her hand and the kettle stated to boil itself on the stove, much to the shock of Tsuna. "I am a wand waving broom riding witch. Ignoring that, I am one of the richest witch in Magical Community.

"According to the letter my partner left for me, I was supposed to be in a vacation. However, something backfired that notion and I haven't awaken twenty years ago. I have no clue why I have awaken now of all times but I do swear with my blood and magic, that I will never neglect you like my foolish fake self-did." Lumiere's eyes flashed vividly like the Killing curse, signaling her magic. She stood up and went around her son and hugged him. "I swear, Tsunayoshi Sawada, I will make up everything. Just give me a chance. . please."

"Mama. . " hot fat tears ran down his cheeks as Tsuna reciprocate the hug he is imprisoned in. "O-Okay. . "

They spend a long time hugging and only separated when the kettle screamed. Lumiere almost jump but just shook her head.

"Dear Merlin, that was startling." Rolling her eyes, she pat his head before turning her attention the kettle. "Do you want some tea, Tsu-kun?"

"Yes, please." The thirteen year old replied.

"You know, first thing after we finished on the bank, shopping. I don't know but all my clothes are so tight on my chest and it is not funny. I cannot hardly breathe." Lumiere complained as she served the tea. "So, I raided your closet. Who knew we had the same waist line?"

Tsuna pouted as he noticed his mother wearing one of his loose T-shirt partnered with ¾ khaki pants. A black sleeve orange jacket finished her get up.

"Its not my fault. . ."

"Course not. I'm just teasing you," shaking her head, she opened Iemitsu's file. "Oh? It seems your father is in the Mafia."

Tsuna spit his tea. "What?!"

"Yup, he is the Head of CEDEF of Vongola Famiglia. . . which you are actually a direct Heir. Not that you needed them. . hmp, you will be busy managing our wealth to care on such thing. Divorce is still on the list. . ." Lumiere twirled her fountain pen that the brunette could swear not there a moment ago. "Maah, not important but these evidence is enough for Divorce. I knew we had a property here in Namimori so we could move by next week. Mooh. . too much work, so little time~"

". .what caused you to decide that, Mama?" Tsuna asked.

"When I read the sheer stupidity of my Nana persona. Tsuna, I know you basically just met me today but your happiness comes first. You are my son and heir. Since I am not stupid, earning your trust is the first agenda. I am not a fool to think you could easily accepted me in your life. . ." Lumiere paused and stared upon her son who is blushing in embarrassment. "Oh come on. . . we need to fix that naivety of yours. I had so many enemies even if I am unsure if they are still alive after all those years. I still need to contact several people namely Rico. How troublesome."

"I'm sorry. . ."

That caught her off guard. "Pray tell, why are you apologizing? You are not used the way I originally think and you will learn it later on. I may be blunt on my words but do remember I won't lie to you. I do not like sugarcoating things and if you need to know such information, _I will tell you._ I won't even tell half-truths on you. Merlin, I spend the first seventeen years of my life being lied and molded to some twisted game of chess. Hailed as a Savior next I am accused being the next coming Hitler. How annoying,"

"It's just . . . this is the first time we just sat down to talk. . . things," Tsuna admitted as his hold on his cup tighten. "I cannot. . . remember the time we had done something like this."

Lumiere waited for him to continue.

"It's kind of. . refreshing."

"Is that so?" she took a sip of her tea. "I don't mind having such discussion whenever you want, Tsu. We had so much to do tomorrow, good thing its Thursday. I am going to call your school that we are going to England for the week."

"Are you sure that they are still. .. there?" the brunette asked.

"They are. When I died, I locked my vaults and created a new will. The Goblin Race, they are the holders of Wizarding Treasury, is my friend. And I do not think they would try to anger the Last Peverel." Lumiere's eyes snapped towards the door when the doorbell rang. "Clean up, Tsu. Dinner is here."

Tsuna nodded before following his mother's instruction. It took him thirty minutes. When he gotten back, the table is full of food and his Mother is gently removing a box of strawberry shortcake from its box. He also did a double take seeing the label of the cake.

"The cakes there are so expensive, Mama!"

"Tsu, money is no problem. Also, I think I remember you once said that you wanted to try these." Lumiere swipe a frosting and plop it on his mouth. "So? What's the verdict?"

Tsuna blushed. "Sweet. ."

" _Hatchling~_ I was named after a chocolate. Cakes are supposed to be sweet." Rolling her eyes, she tasted it herself. "Hmm, nice. But I can make it better. C'mon, let's eat."

"Hatchling?" he repeated.

"That was my pet snake usually called me. And yes, I could speak to snakes. If Sella is still alive, you will meet her." Lumiere pushed him gently towards his seat. "Now then, how was your day?"

"Same as always. . you will know once you read my file, Mama." Her son's reply made her raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Well, when I woke up earlier, the first thing I did is to scream in bloody murder. . ."

 **0000**

Dinner is spend in laughter. Lumiere admitted she loves seeing Tsuna crying in laughter, acting so carefree.

Not the skittish kitten that is beaten too much. As she secretly studied _her_ son, _her_ firstborn acting like _her_ when she still a naïve and submissive idiot, it painted a large ugly picture _way_ too similar to her own life.

Sighing softly, Lumiere gently rake her finger upon the fluffy brown locks. They are currently on the couch watching a movie. Her attention is not on the said Movie, of course. They are focused upon her teenage son using her lap as his pillow. Half way to the movie, Tsunayoshi fell asleep.

Using the opportunity, she casted a wandless diagnostic scan towards her son.

The results. . . made her fume.

Her son is being bullied. Tsunayoshi almost rivaled the injuries she sported when she is still living upon her relatives. She held the urge to unleash her Killing Intent wilts she _might_ kill the plants decorating the house. Tsuna is dense, not stupid.

Lumiere's eyes held confusion as she read the results. It all started when Tsuna is five. .

 _Sky Flames; Actively sealed._

" _Merde."_ She cursed as she picked up her son and shadow walked towards Gringotts English Main branch. The alarms blared up making Tsuna woke up with a start.

"Lady Peverel." A goblin approached her carefully, noting that her eyes are glowing with power.

"Lord Ragnarok. I apologize for my abrupt and rude arrival but this is an emergency." Lumiere gritted her teeth. "My son had a barbaric seal on his soul and I want it removed. **Now.** "

"I see. Please follow me, Mistress, Young Heir Peverel." The Goblin Prince turned around as the alarms were turned off. Tsuna is still dizzy from the abrupt Shadow walk half way across the world.

"Tsuna, dear, listen to me." Glassy caramel eyes glance on her. "We will remove that seal, okay? Allow Mama to handle everything from here."

"Will it make the cold go away?" he murmured as Lumiere guided him towards the private office.

"Yes. We will."

"Okay. . its always been cold . . . too cold, mama. . ."

 **0000**

Patience is one of the weak points of Lumiere when she is still a naïve little brat. However, being a cunning shadow back stabbing bitch is her forte.

So is information gathering.

"Hmm, so they did kill each other? Good riddance." She uttered as she read the files given to her by her Goblin friend, Ragnarok.

"Its only twenty years since you 'died', Lumiere." Ragnarok told her. "Where have you been? You made us worried."

"I died, Ragnarok. Even if it seems only twenty years had passed in here, it is twenty seven millenniums for me. I am the Mistress of Death and my Death partner Rico saved my soul from being devoured by hatred. Even my Forced Vacation is shot through the hell, I was given a chance to change an innocent child's life." Lumiere closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair. "How long should I wait?"

"An hour at most. I understand you are worried but rest assured that our Goblin healers do everything in their power to remove the barbaric seal on Heir Peverel." The Goblin Director sooth her worries.

"I'm sorry, its just. . . how could they do this to such sweet child? I just awaken for what. . four hours and I love that boy immediately to bits." Her nails clawed the armrest she is holding. "God dammit, I want their blood for this. If I see those two, I am calling a specific Blood feud!"

"It is in your right. The Vongola is just a branch of Peverel Family." Ragnarok helpfully told her.

An amused smile adorned her lips.

"Rag, did I already told you I love your race so damn much?"

"For the first time since you first step foot in here, yes."

 **00000**

Tsunayoshi woke up slowly. He is confused because he knew his bed is not _that_ soft. Opening his eyes, he looked on his right.

And saw a dark haired woman sleeping peacefully on a brown sofa wearing an expensive black dress. On her hand is a green book titled _The Tale of Gutsy Ninja._

"Ma. . ma. ." he murmured weakly as his mother abruptly woke up.

"Tsuna!" Lumiere immediately stood up and fussed over the still weak boy. "Good grief, I'm so happy that you are awake! How do you feel? Dear Merlin, drink some water!" she poured a glass of water and placed a straw on it. Helping her son sat up from the bed, she allowed him several sips of water.

Cold water that soothed his dry throat.

Once he was fully awakened, Lumiere joined him on the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"Ma. . what happened?"

"We manage to remove the seal." She started. "However, such barbaric seal is not easily removed. I'm sorry but we need to de age you back being five years old in order for your soul to recover. Even with my blood—my true blood running now on your veins, the damage is too much."

"De-age me?"

"Indeed. Another chance for a pleasant and highly deserved childhood, not the one where you suffer with so much injustice. I apologize but I want you to live. You are my precious son and your health and happiness comes first . ." Lumiere kissed his sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorry. Because of my carelessness, you are suffering, Tsuna."

". . mm, its not your fault. At least, unlike Papa. . you made effort in earning my forgiveness. . ."Tsuna murmured as he closed his eyes. "Another chance. . well then, have it, Mama."

"Indeed." Lumiere wore a unique time turner around her and her son like she did on her third year. "We need. . . is more time."

Activating the Time Turner, they vanished in gold dust.

 **0000**

A fourteen year old teenager arrived upon the newly furnished Peverel Mansion just beside the Hibari Estates. His spiky black hair is been hidden by a blue baseball cap. Adjusting his eyeglasses, his frost blue eyes glimmer in amber orange.

"Maah. . . Its been a while since I've been here!" he commented as he opened the door. "I'm home, Namimori!"

Redford Reason Peverel, formerly known as Sawada Tsunayoshi is back on his hometown. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**La seconda canzone di una madre**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Peverel Mansion,**

Redford Reason Peverel, woke up with a start. The fourteen year old blinked, his mind slowly waking up and. .

 _Why haven't his mother waken him up?_

His memories rushed and he flop back on his bed.

Right. Lumiere is still in Fuyuki City managing their Fashion Boutique. She would be following him here in Namimori next month. Shaking his head, Red gotten out of the bed and fixed it. Running to his shower, he did his morning ritual.

Today is his first day as a middle school student in Nami-chuu. Wearing the standard uniform, he comb is still spiky hair. Staring at the mirror, he chuckled.

Who would have thought that the teen staring in the mirror is Dame Tsuna? As Red, his body is filled and lithe from the brutal exercise his Mother thrown him into.

From the wimpy brown haired caramel eyed teen, he is now a confident raven haired teen with Frost blue eyes.

" _You know, I found it funny,'' Lumiere told him after they settle in their new home in Fuyuki City. "My parents friends told me that I looked like my father and I have my mother's eyes. You, however, is basically my male version but you had my beloved's frost blue eyes."_

" _Beloved?"_

" _Indeed. Unfortunately, I haven't told him that I love him so much. . ."_

Red shook his head remembering about Zio Rico. Who would have thought his mother is head over heels in love with her Death partner? Too bad she never saw him ever since she had woken up and when they turned back time in order to give him a better childhood.

Lumiere risked her life for him. Blood adopting him to her direct line seriously messed up her magical core but in order to save him, she still did it. Now, he lost his Sawada genes and now a full born pureblood of Peverel line. Oh, he still can inherit the Vongola as its Decimo but unless they tried to search for him.

His mother erased any trails that would connect her to his Nana personality.

Grabbing his bag and keys, he got out of his room and went towards the kitchen where their House Elf Suki prepared him some breakfast.

"Morning, Suki."

"Good morning, Red-sama!" the nicely dresses elf bounce on her feet. "Breakfast is ready and I already prepared your lunchbox. Mistress Lumiere also called earlier wishing you a happy school day."

"Is that so? Join me for breakfast, please. Its lonely to eat alone." The young heir said as he took large servings of omelet and several waffles. "Ittadakimasu,"

"Yes, Red-sama! Thanks for the food!"

 **00000**

After a fulfilling breakfast, Red left the house. And did a double take when he saw his new neighbor.

 _Mom never told me we were neighbors of Hibari-senpai!_

Adjusting his eyeglasses, he shook his head and start his walk towards Nami Middle. It was a fifteen minute walk for him since he is pouring magic on his legs and using the roof as short cuts. He loved the feeling of the wind slapping on his face as he continued his trek towards the school. Arriving near it, he gracefully landed on the road.

Glancing on his wrist watch, he still have an hour before class. Looking around, he leaned on the wall and watched the incoming and _familiar_ students.

Kurokawa Hana and Sasaegawa Kyoko came together.

Yamamoto Takeshi is having a wild conversation with his team mates.

Sasaegawa Ryohei came running shouting Extreme.

And Hibari-Sempai is approaching—

His Hyper Intuition blared in alarm as a smooth staff shoot from his left sleeve. Blocking the pair of Tonfa's about to cave his head, Red pushed Hibari Kyouya in order to gain some space. Twirling his Bo Staff, he snapped it into half and shared the bloodthirsty grin the Demon Prefect is sporting.

"Oh, I never knew Namimori had this kind of. . . welcoming," The young Heir commented.

"How dare you to enter my Territory, Herbivore. ." Kyouya growled as he attacked.

"I'm not trespassing as you eloquently put it, Hibari-sempai." Red told him as they exchange flurry attacks ignoring the growing crowds watching them in awe.

"Lies."

The fluffy Decimo rolled his eyes and swipe his feet over Hibari's. Pushing the older teen, he did several backflips before throwing one of hidden senbon under his sleeves.

Inheriting his Mother's sharp eyesight is a blessing but his head ache without his eyeglasses.

One of the needles hit the Demon prefect, paralyzing him.

"Herbivore!"

"Ten minutes. Be glad my mother forbid me bringing poisonous ones." He replied. "if you want rematch, we are, unfortunately, neighbors."

Glancing the crowd, "Oi, the show is over. Scoot over." Giving them a level 4 Lumiere death glare, they start running. "How Troublesome. . . I understand Mama saying about mindless sheeple. ." Red then turned to the still glaring Prefect. Raising an eyebrow, he removed the tainted needle before shoving a Bezoar on his throat.

Five moments later, Hibari Kyouya is now moving.

"Sorry for the rough treatment, but I need to do that."

"You are Peverel Redford, the transfer student from Fuyuki City." The Prefect uttered. "I found it suspicious that you appeared a month after the disappearance of the small animal."

Red smiled sheepishly.

"Hibari-sempai is intelligent. You would pierce it sooner or later." The younger boy replied. "Also, Mama says hi."

"Hn." Kyouya narrowed his eyes before grabbing Red and dragged him towards the Reception Room. The manhandled teen just rolled his Frost blue eyes and allowed the Cloud Latent to drag him.

 **00000**

 **Meanwhile in Fuyuki City,**

"Oh come on! This is way ridiculous!" Lumiere complained as she and her Lancer Servant are joined by the Golden Jackass on their precious 'me' time.

Her emerald green eyes narrowed in irritation as Enkidu giggled beside her. The Heavenly Weapon is currently wearing a female garb of white blouse partnered with loose green skirt that reached their knees partnered with flat shoes. Their long hair is tied in a high ponytail.

(if not for both Lumiere's and Red's begging and pleading, the said Lancer would NOT wore any shoes. At all.)

Gilgamesh glared at her.

"My dearest friend is here. Why would I need your approval to see her?"

"I never said about wanting any approval, Golden jerk. This day is an all-girls out! We have been so busy since this is the Fashion week and we do not care about that useless Cup to begin with!" Lumiere pointed out.

"What?"

"Lumiere is telling the truth, Gil. She maybe one of the Seven Masters of the Grail, she doesn't want it. She told me the Cup is tainted." Enkidu explained softly. Tilting their head, they smiled. "However, Lumiere, can I spend my free time with my dearest friend?"

"Sure. You had been a great help when you substitute our missing models for the Fall Collection." The Mistress of Death took a bite of her parfait. "As long as you have your phone and wallet. Call me once you two are ready to go home."

"What about the other Masters, Lumiere? Are we still fighting them?" Enkidu asked ( **An;** For the sake of my sanity, Enkidu is a girl here)

"If they attack first then, yeah." Lumiere stood up and took her phone. "Ara, it's only lunch and Red is calling already."

"Is it really wise to allow Young Master living alone? I understand he is way mature than his peers but. . ."

The raven ruffled her green hair fondly, ignoring the pouting King Of the Heroes being ignored.

"Red will be okay. Smuggling him out is kind of cowardly but I do not want my son to be used as a Master. Only Assassin is left and as long as I can, I do not want him caught in this mess. He is already tangled by the Children of the Sky shit along me being a Cloudy Sky." She explained before answering the phone. "Hello, Hatchling. Having fun?"

" _If your definition of fun is being attacked by Hibari-sempai half an hour before school starts, then yes."_ Red told her. _"However. . I. . I feel awkward."_

Lumiere sat back on her seat while Enkidu and Gil we talking softly. "Ah, I understand what you are saying. Have none of them talk about your past self yet?"

" _Hibari-sempai immediately pierce it together. I would give Kurokawa Hana a week since she is one of the most observant once in my class. I was planning on befriending Yamamoto Takeshi."_

She closed her eyes.

"Well then, we will finish the Grail Wars in two weeks. I do not like leaving you alone."

" _I know you do not want the Grail but. . . if it is functioning properly. . what is your wish?"_

"My wish?" Lumiere looked upon the bright sky where she is sure her son is also staring.

"To find Rico and tell him I love him. Also, once we found that Father of yours, we can live happily."

" _Figures."_

 **0000**

 **Namimori,**

Red spend his lunch alone. Well, not really. He bribe Hibari with a well-made Hamburger steak after he stal…eer, _asked_ one of his Mother's minions for that information. Between eating and typing his thesis for Jewelcraft that he is planning to pass upon Lord El Mello II aka. Waver Velvet, he almost gotten late if not for the light bonk in the head from the said Prefect.

Even so, he cannot help but to sneer inwardly upon his schoolmates. The same schoolmates adoring him being a transferee student with Foreign Genes that ridiculed and bullied his past self.

Thank God Mama saved him.

Once his class is finished, he started to walk aimlessly.

When he and Lumiere turned back time, they decided to live at Fuyuki away from the bad memories he made. The other reason is that they might make a paradox even they are different physically. Being five again is a blessing and, made his healing easier. Lumiere never allowed him out of her sight. In between making herself known and taking care of him, her mind is occupied and always exhausted herself. Red gotten known Rico, his mother's beloved from her own stories. He loved the way her emerald green eyes light up with love and adoration upon his 'Father'.

He would rather call and claimed Rico Fernandez as his father than Iemitsu Sawada.

Red wince remembering is. . . sperm donor. That dead beat idiot is going to die if he saw him.

He abruptly stopped and looked up. It seems that his wandering brought him on his old house instead of the other way towards the Peverel Manor. His hand went towards his pocket and he felt the key towards the said house.

Well, nothing's wrong visiting his old house, right?

Taking a step on the front door, his Frost Blue eyes flashed into amber orange. Slipping the key, he opened the door.

What greeted him is a baby in suit with a chameleon on his fedora hat.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman."

 **0000**

When Vongola called Reborn and contracted him to Tutor the Future Vongola Decimo, he is skeptical and he could smell bullshit from a mile away. However, When he arrived at Namimori two weeks ago, he had a bad feeling.

The house where Tsunayoshi Sawada and his Mother Nana is empty. A note on the table is only his information.

 _Whoever decides to break or when Iemitsu remember he has a family,_

 _We are going to England for a month._

England? But Nana is a pure Japanese!

Calling his informants, a shiver of dread ran down his spine when one of them told him that the plane that the Sawadas riding crashed on the ocean near the border of Britain.

No survivors found.

Reborn knew he should have told it to Nono. However, something stopped him and he decided to camp in the abandoned Sawada Household.

And it seems his hunch is correct.

When the door opened, he was shocked but schooled his features when a raven haired and frost blue eyed version of Primo entered the house instead of a wimpy brown haired caramel eyed teen.

"Ciaossu, My name is Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman."

The said teen is quiet at first before closing his eyes then pinch the bridge of his nose where a pair of rimless eyeglasses perch.

"Did the Vongola send you, Reborn-san?"

"Yes. I am here to make you the future Decimo of Vongola."

"I do not need Vongola, Reborn-san. And I have a feeling that if I point blank refused, you would not listen to me. Come, I do not live here anymore and to be honest, I hated here. I hope Mama would allow me to burn this house down _after_ I got the permission of Hibari-sempai." He told him. "My name is Redford Reason Peverel, Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel. Its nice to be your acquaintance, Reborn-san."

Reborn felt his eyebrow twitch before he jumped on the boy's left shoulder.

"A witch adopted you, Redford? What happened to Nana?"

"Mama finally waken up from her dream. Her true name is Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel." Redford told him as the left the house after locking it. "Since you know about magic, I could tell you the reason after we reach our home. I just returned from Namimori yesterday from Fuyuki City."

Turning around, they vanished with a swirl of leaves.

 **00000**

 **Peverel Manor,**

"Welcome home, Young Master."

"I'm home, Suki. Will you please bring us some snacks in my room?"

"Of course, Young Master!"

Reborn watched Red spoke politely on the Peverel House Elf. The Sun Arcobaleno felt pride upon his future student as he handle such creature like they are equal.

Studying the house, one look is all it take to know that the place is a _home_ not a house like most Manors he visited. It had the warm feeling. . . that. . its alive, if the foreign feeling that gently scanned him earlier is an indication.

"That's the Wards Mama had reinstalled two months ago. Helena is sentient if you are asking." Red told him as they arrived on his room. Opening the door, Reborn is actually expecting a messy room of a teenage boy.

Not a such tidy room.

The room is large and painted in black, orange and a bit of green. The room is divided into two as in you would need to pass the receiving room before the main bedroom. The location is subtle enough that only seasoned veterans like him would noticed that it would take time for the intruders to catch the boy if ever.

Four shelves of books is placed on the bit farther corner of the receiving room. In the middle, bunch of sofa's surrounded the large glass table which is now filled with snacks.

Red put down his school bag beside the black sofa he is sitting. He watched as the cursed Arcobaleno studied his room. He waited until Reborn sat in front of him.

Closing his eyes, he waited.

"Nice room, Redford."

"Thank you, Reborn-san." Frost blue eyes meet beetle black ones. "Shall we talk now?"

"Indeed." Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora hat. "What happened?"

Red smiled and poured himself some tea. "That's. . a very long story. But to make it short, The Mistress of Death's vacation backfired in unknown reasons sending her back in the land of living once again."

The young Heir told Reborn his story. The reason why Lumiere immediately bundled him up towards England even if his mother hated the place with every fiber of her being. The sheer amount of fear he felt when he learned that she ignored the warning the Goblin's had told her just to make sure to remove the seal even there is ninety five percent chance that she would die taking the backslash and blood adopted him to the family as her own son in all blood and magic.

And why Lumiere decide to kill their past selves and rewound the time in order to heal him.

"You are very lucky to have such woman in your life, Redford." Reborn spoke after a moment of silence as he swallowed the information freely given to him by the Future Decimo.

"Indeed I am, Reborn. I love Mama with every fiber of my being. I am very happy for everything she have done to me." A fond smile adorned the young teens lips as he took a sip of his tea. "That is why. . I want to find where Papa Rico have been so mama could finally tell him her feelings."

"And how could you find a Death unless you die?" Reborn asked.

They both paused.

"Speaking of Death, can I try that Dying Will Bullet? It might give me some answer other than raiding the Department of Mysteries in Britain for the Veil of Death." Red asked which earned him a head slap from Suki.

"Bad Master! Mistress Lumiere would be upset hearing what you have said!" the house elf said.

"Any idea what I should do? Its not as if I could just shout the name of Mama's Boss. Like, Lady Ameryst, can I ask you something?" the young heir asked sarcastically.

So, their shock is acceptable when a glass shard appeared in the middle of his room and a white haired _pregnant_ version of his Mother came out.

"HI! Who called me?"

"I call bullshit." The males replied.

Lady Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Prince-Slytherin nee Potter-Black, the First Master of Death— burst out laughing.

 **00000**

"Oh my, it seems that even Lumiere and Rico had gotten affected by the backslash then," Ameryst eyes narrowed in frustration. "A few decades ago, one of the Mistress of Death, who is the Granddaughter of one of my Death Advisors is been brutally murdered by a Mad Sorcerer Mage. Lord Tenebre is a powerful Dark Lord who had the same mindset like Lord Voldemort but more sane. Fayette manage to kill him along his followers but she died after sealing her Noble Phantasm, Fiocco di Neve. She did that in order to save her son, Xanxus." Here, Reborn choked his coffee. "It appears that saving cute flame active boys runs through the family. But to be honest, this is the first time I met a Tsunayoshi who is the child on my counterpart. My Tsu-kun is my cousin and he is dating Kyouya."

This time, Red choked.

"H-H-Hibari- _SEMPAI?!"_ The frost blue eyed boy shriek.

"Those two are sooooo cute together. Baby Hikari is basically the black haired version of Tsu with her father's eyes." Ameryst giggled upon his freak out look. "Anyway, allow me to help you search Rico. Those two are my hardworking Minions of Death and they deserve some Vacation. It does not matter if he is alive or not. I can resurrect the idiot anytime I want." Taking a sip of her tea, her once vibrant emerald eyes turned into amber gold with red pupils. A large insignia of the Deathly hallows appeared beneath them which glowed briefly.

For a moment, Red held his cup in anticipation. And dread. He was surprised when Ameryst burst out laughing all of the sudden.

It took her half an hour nonstop laughing that it was a miracle she haven't gone to labor yet. The white haired woman finally controlled herself after using her occlumens shield.

She kept snickering, thru.

"I now know where he is." Ameryst put down her mug. "However, we need to wait for seven months. Rico is in IO. An extensive one that is."

"Can't we just take him? Mama is been wanting to see him for fifteen years." Red definitely _did not_ whine.

"Redford Reason~"

"Okay, okay, I'll behave."

"Following this world's timeline, you will meet Rico once the Ring Battles commerce. Make sure to take the Sky Ring and give it to your Mother." Ameryst stood up and smoothen her yellow green skirt. "I should go. Gil and Rica _must_ be running around searching for me. If you need me, just call my name and make sure you had strawberry pickle sandwich as my payment~"

Red felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Mama is obsessed with chocolate Avocado while you are having strawberry pickle sandwich." The teen said in a deadpanned voice. "What's with you and weird foods?"

"Powerful Mages are usually batshit insane. Be glad we are just weird." She rolled her eyes as another Glass shard appeared beside her. "Merry met, Redford, Reborn. Arrivadenci."

"Arrivadenci, Zia Ameryst."

By then she vanished, leaving shattered Lotus petals on her wake.

"Seven months." Red murmured as his frost blue eyes flash into amber orange. "Acceptable. I waited for almost twenty years to have my family back, seven months is nothing."

Reborn smirked at him.

"And that's how a proper Boss should act, Redford."


	3. Omake

**La Seconda Canzone di una Madre**

 **An;** I read some interesting prompts from Anubis of the Highway Thieves. This is just an omake one shot and because I am basically bored or which way you wanted to think so. Gotta love the idea that the Order of the Frie—ehem—Phoenix calls another world Harry to help them fix the Voldemort Problem. Tsuna or rather Redford is Twelve in this fic (Three full years before the Fifth Holy Grail War and their return to Namimori and he will accompany his mother in order to rein her Trolling. 

**AN 2;** Someone asked what IO mean. It stands for **Information Overload** , a pain in the ass side effect when a Mistress/Master of Death gotten reincarnated back into the land of living. For example, Hibari Sakura (of Crippled Sky) went to **IO** when she almost fall into Discord when the idiot Iemitsu asked Timoteo to seal Tsunayoshi. While in **IO,** __they are basically useless and more likely in coma until all their memories/abilities etc are fully integrated in their new body. What Lumiere unconsciously did is to hijack Nana's body before it turned back on its original look. Quite impossible _if_ Nana does not have a drop of Blood from the Peverel Family.

 **Omake**

 **I Hate Cross Dimensional Summoning.**

 **Fuyuki Beach,**

"Maah, I love summers." Lumiere commented as she make herself comfortable in her pool chair. She was wearing a sexy two piece emerald green bikini emphasizing her voluptuous body as her white robe hang on the table beside her phone. An orange straw hat is placed on her hair adorned by a lotus flower and shades.

"You just love it since the Summer Collection is finished, Mama." Redford replied as he sat beside his mother, laptop on hand.

Her baby boy is wearing an orange shorts and open hooded shirt. His eyeglasses perch on his nose.

"Well, I won't deny it, darling. We have been so busy that I almost never have time to spend some with you~" she pulled down her shades then wiggled her eyebrows on her son.

Red just laugh upon his mother's antics and took a sip of lemonade.

It was true. Lumiere is so busy this past two months that they hardly see each other. Even so, she _always_ made sure to kiss her son good night by either phone or personal. Her Ability to create multiple Shadow Clones came handy but even then—.

Oh well, she now had enough time to dote her one and only baby. Mooh, time sure fly so fast. Who could believe its been seven years since she rewound the time to save Red from dying?

Lumiere frowned remembering about the Seal removed from her baby. Ragnarok told her that if she haven't removed the Seal, Red would not even reach his eighteenth birthday.

 _Iemitsu is sooo going to die one way or another._

Anyway, they are currently having an outing. Go away bad thoughts, Mama will entertain you later~

"Mama. ."

"Yes, Dear?"

"When can I have an Eevee? You once told me that you can transverse on any worlds, right?" Red asked as he leaned on the table where his strawberry shortcake is.

"Mooh, I have forgotten about that. That Eevee should be your gift from being Lord El Mello II's apprentice." Lumiere shook her head. "Remind me later. And why again, Slyveon? Just curious."

Her son blushed. "Because Mama loves Tsu-kun. And Tsu-kun wants to. . share that to Eevee. . ."

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Her baby is so cute when he speaks in third person! Kyahh!_ She stomp down the fangirling she is feeling and just decide to stand up and hugged Red form behind. "Once we get home. You will have a friend next week."

"Thanks, Mama!" cue on blinding background full of flowers and heart bubbles.

 _Gosh, that never gets old!_

The Mother and son duo just happily cuddled on their seat. Okay, at first several people would do a double take when they saw such lovely woman accompanied by a young boy. Red gleefully hog all of her attention not that Lumiere is entertaining the morons who ask her in a date.

Also, its been a while since they had a debate on recreating Hiraishin, Yondaime Hokage's signature move in Naruto verse.

". . .Have you tried using a medium for it?"

". . Yes, Ma. I already asked Professor Waver to make me at least seven dozens of that Tri-point Kunai.. "

"We need stabilizing runes or seals for that. . . and oh! What kind of power do we need? Magic, Flames or Prana?"

"Why don't we use all three for security reasons?"

"Kyaahh! My baby is so intelligent~!"

"Ma, please stop embarrassing me! And your boobs are suffocating me. . .!"

Lumiere was about to continue teasing her son when she stiffen in shocked.

"Mama?" Red felt something in the air.

Before she could reply, they felt a tugging feeling across their navels like portkey.

"Shit!"

 **00000**

 **Scotland, Britain**

 **Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy,**

 **Great Hall, Dinner Time**

Low chattering filled the Great Hall which is currently having dinner. Everything is fine and dandy, ignoring the fact that there are more people than usual.

Several members of the Order of the Phoenix is present mainly Alastor Moody, Nymphiadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. James and Lily Potter were both eating o the Teacher's table alongside their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

On the Gryffindor Table, one Harry James Potter is happily chatting about Quidditch with his best friend Ronald Weasly while Hermionie Granger rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Calm before the storm.

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore watched with hidden guilt every person seated inside the Hall. He was about to do a summoning that only his precious Order have known.

Summoning someone powerful enough to beat Voldemort.

Once the clock chimed at eight thirty, a magical circle glowed between the room. With a harsh and blinding light, they heard some crash and cursing.

" _What in the Valhalla's name is this!?"_

" _Kaa-san, what is happening?!"_

" _Red, hold on me!"_

Albus frowned since the words are clearly foreign. Once the light vanished, the whole Hogwarts are given the view to see the identity of their guest.

If you ignore the multiple bodies falling unconscious with blood and smile on their faces.

Livid emerald green eyes locked on his twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh my, oh my. It appears that _someone_ summoned us, Darling." The woman, who is practically the female version of the Boy-Who –Lived drawled slowly as her magic created clothes to cover her lovely body. Instead of the scandalous underwear, she is now wearing a white shirt with green thick strips on its short sleeve partnered with such short green skirt and white wedge sandals. Her straw hat remained.

"Summoned? Where are we?" now, he noticed a boy—second year if he is not mistaken—who looked around. The said boy is eerie similar to the woman.

A brother, perhaps?

"Hogwarts, _my_ old school."

The boy blinked in utter disbelief.

"The School you _accidentally_ leveled when you are twenty in order to escape? The one you are not so sorry to destroy?"

"Yes to both questions. And I would be doing _exactly_ that if someone does not start explaining why the hell we are summoned. I had enough bullshit from Magical Britain and I _jusst_ love to see the entire place burn to the very ground."

Silence filled the Hall.

"MAMA! You cannot just announce it like that!"

Mama?!

"Yes, I can." She turned her attention back to him. "Headmaster, I am waiting for your explanation."

The old man stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dea—" a sharp icicle went passed his cheek which drew blood. The young boy took a step back, startled.

"Do not speak to me like we are close, Headmaster." Everybody could feel her magic cackling and wrapped protectively on the boy. "Since I have a feeling _you_ are not the Headmaster I know, I assume this is a different dimension. That boy is pretty much telling." She was referring to Harry who is staring upon them in horror and shock.

"Indeed. Could we take it in my office?"

"Of course not. You summon me here along with my _son._ In the middle of the Great Hall in order to use the magic everyone has in order to summon us. I had a theory and _try_ to convince me otherwise that you called me here to deal with your Voldemort Problem."

Cue on collective wince.

"Oh? Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Mama, please desist on goading them. . ." the boy wrapped his arms on her waist. "After all, you once told me that explaining to people with God complex is just a waste of time."

 _Ouch._ The adults wince while the Slytherins hid their smiles.

"May we know your name, Miss?" Sirius Black asked, giving her a charming smile.

She gave him a deadpan look. "Way to go Siri. I know you are such a horny old dog but flirting with your Goddaughter? Are you that desperate?"

"Hell yeah!" James Potter shouted earning him a head slap by Lily. "Ow!"

"I'm not flirting with you!" Sirius exclaimed. "I just wanted to know your name!"

"Lady Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel. And no, I am not an illegitimate child of James Potter and you. This is my son, Redford Peverel." Lumiere told them, ignoring the choking sound from her alternate's father.

"You are named after a chocolate cake?" The Black Lord asked. "And eeww, Sorry Prongs, I don't swing that way!''

"Yup~. At least its not heaven forbid Harriet. I never like that name, anyway." She shrugged her shoulders as her magic calmed down. Her emerald green eyes swept upon the place before returning to Albus. She knew the old geezer _would_ try to read her mind and she is waiting him to do it. "Tell me, when you decide to use .. . such. . idiotic move, did you search a way to return us back in our home world?"

"I did."

The two narrowed their eyes.

 _Lies. . ._ their Hyper Intuition purred.

"Try again, Headmaster. We can smell bullshit a mile away~"

"Now, young lady! That is not a way to speak with the Headmaster!" Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall exclaimed.

"First of all, Lady McGonagall, I am _not_ a student of your school. I do apologize for my crude words but I am never known to sugarcoat such things. I always love cold blunt truth." Returning her attention to Albus, she continued. "Yes or no, Headmaster. I would have you known that I could kill you easily and that I do not care about your Voldemort Problem."

Again, silence filled the Hall as everyone waited for the Headmaster's reply.

". . I haven't. But I could search—"

Red glance on his mother. "{ _can we just leave?}"_

"{ _We can but I like making them squirm.}" Lumiere_ replied in parseltounge, making the peanut gallery flinch.

" _{In short you are bored and in Trolling mood,}"_ the boy rolled his eyes and buried his head on her back.

Lumiere let out a soft giggle as she ruffled his spiky black hair. Her once emerald green eyes are now pale gold.

"You had four weeks to find a way to send us back, Headmaster~ Any longer than that. . well, please prepare for the consequence." She made sure to leak some Killing Intent towards the old Goat who froze. "Is that clear?"

". .Yes, Lady Potter-Black-Peverel."

"Hn," Lumiere then looked at Sirius who is standing beside her. "Good to see you healthy, Padfoot."

"And I'm so happy to know I had a knockout and hot as hell Goddaughter" Sirius happily chirp, making even Red threw him a deadpan look. "Okay, I'll behave."

"Good. I was about to try my newest spells on you." The frost blue eyed boy glared at him coldly, making him wince.

"What new spells, dear?" Lumiere asked as they followed a shivering Sirius towards the Teachers table.

"The upgraded version of Castration Charm Tita Lorelei asked me to edit and I had a headway on Zero Point Breakthrough! Instead of turning the flames into ice, it turns Magical Cores and Circuits into ice. Freezing them for at least eight years. However, I was trying to replicate Stella's Petrifying graze but I do not have any satisfying results as of yet." Red replied.

"Hmm, I think you can ask my friend Medusa for that. Her Mystic Eyes can petrify." She said. "Have the new Upgrade been tested?"

"Yup~ Never knew I would enjoy hearing those rapist scream and sing their deeds in order to make it stop."

Lumiere rolled her eyes upon her son's antics then focused her attention when they stop in front of James and Lily Potter.

 _Her alternates Parents._

"Merry met, Lord and Lady Potter," she gave them a polite bow followed by Red.

"M-Merry Met, Lady Potter-Black-Peverel and Heir Peverel." James greeted them formally before wincing. "Do we really need to be formal?"

"Indeed we have. Its impolite not doing so." Lumiere replied. "Its nice to meet my Alternates parents."

"Just call us by our names. . if you are getting awkward." Lily told her before her eyes landed upon Red. "Aww, so cute! You looked like your mother!"

"Everyone says that. Mama told me I got my father's eyes, though. . a complete reverse on what people told Mama." Red blinked his Frost Blue eyes.

"Told? Why, did you never meet us in your world?" James asked.

"I was an orphan, James. You two never survive that night while Siri is framed and thrown into Azkaban. I never met Remus until I was thirteen because the morons on the Ministry and a certain old goat placed wards around my house repelling Dark Creatures." Lumiere replied as she sat down along her son who is now wearing an appropriate clothes for British weather. "Anyways, how old is he?"

"Fourteen, Lumiere." Lily answered her. "How about Redford?"

"I'm Twelve, Tita Lily!" the boy replied.

"What House is he, Lumiere?" Remus asked.

"House? Well if he did attend Hogwarts, my baby should be immediately thrown to Ravenclaw. But Red is currently attending Clock Tower as Lord El Mello II's apprentice. No offence but Clock Tower is a Collage Level unlike Hogwarts which is middle to High school level."

"I'm sorry but I am not familiar Clock Tower." Lily pointed out confused.

"Magus Association. Mama and I are Magis! Professor Velvet said we are both from old Pureblood families that had automatic pass on Clock Tower. However, Mama hates shortcuts so she had me work my way up so is she if Mama is not busy. Mama is best friends with Zelretch, the Wielder of Kaleidoscope and Master of Third True Magic!" Red proudly says. He was only allowed to brag if he could _back up_ his words, anyway.

But he did noticed that the Professors paled when he mentioned that. "Oopps?"

"Ree-chan, did I or Waver told you that Magis and Wizards had a rivalry?" Red shook his head no. "My bad. The two fraction had a rivalry dating back seven hundred years ago. Magis hated how wizards waste their magic on mundane things which leads to laziness. Prime example is that when they finally stabilized the portkeys, they never bother to upgrade them."

The boy frowned.

"But technology continues to grow! Why keep everything stagnant?! Does that mean if you didn't have enough common sense to leave magical Britain . . ." pure horror appeared on his face. "No, no, no and No!"

"And,. . that's the reason why they never be friends. And Ree-chan, you are over reacting. This is not our world but be careful, we do not want to insult any wizards too much especially die hard Purebloods." Lumiere told him before ruffling his hair. Then, she turned to Lily. "Can we meet my counterpart?"

"Of course, Lumiere."

 **00000**

Dinner went well even with the appearance of Lumiere and Red. The two were taken to the Headmaster's office alongside the Key members of the Order.

Lumiere snap her finger as a black and green sofa appeared where she sat down and Red immediately used his mother's lap as his pillow after removing his eyeglasses.

"Lady Peverel," she looked at Albus who spoke. "Allow me to introduce to you the—"

"I knew about the Order, Headmaster. Even if my version is beyond useless." She cut him off. "Even so, allow me to say this. Why don't you use permanent measures to cripple Riddle's forces? They are not fighting using Tickle charm, aren't they?"

Molly Weasly was about to speak when a sharp and cold object is pressed on her next.

"Do not speak unless needed, Mrs. Weasly. Sorella doesn't appreciate your harpy moments." A clone of Lumiere spoke behind her.

"Thank you, Sorellina. Have a walk around, will you?" Lumiere addressed her clone who is wearing a green blind fold.

"Si, Sorella." By then, she vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Lady Peverel, we could not kill them. Politics aside—"

"And you are asking why you cannot destroy Riddle. Old man, I understand you like giving second chances like candies even if they do not deserve it. Well, allow me to be blunt." The Mistress of Death glared at him. "You are doing a shitty job on this. If you have just started to nip it on the bud earlier and did not sabotage Riddle on his Hogwarts days, we will not be having this talk right now. Tell me, did anyone in this room knew exactly why Riddle became the Dark Lord? By the looks of it, none what so ever. Did even the Boy-Who-Lived knew the prophecy and the reason why Tommy Boy is hunting him? Oh, let me rephrase that." a sadistic and dark smile painted her lips that made everyone minus Red shiver in fear. " _Does the_ Prophecy even true?"

"Of course its true!" Albus snapped.

"Sorry. Mine's had been utter bullshit. It was self-fulfilling, after all." Lumiere rolled her eyes, ignoring the soft pinch Red did on her side. "Do remember that _I might_ help but its my decision to do so. I am _not_ bound in this world."

"That kind of arrogance amaze me, Potter. Just because the Headmaster summoned you—"

"Potion Master and Heir Prince, please do shut that mouth of yours. And my name is Peverel, not Potter ever since that name caused me more grief than necessary. I do applaud your rudeness and to be honest, you disgrace _my_ Professor Snape. After all, he is my Father figure." She glared upon this version of Severus Snape. "Please do not try my patience, Potion Master Snape. You _are_ mainly a dirt in my shoe. I may be grateful for your bravery upon being a double spy but with that sharp and unnecessary use of your tongue might get you killed sooner or later."

Almost everyone flinched upon the backhanded praise.

"Back to the topic, I want to learn any information you know about Riddle. Now. Trying to withhold any information especially _crucial_ ones will be met by my Fin shot." Lumiere produced a ruby stone and threw it next to the window.

Half of the said window is destroyed, making the Order shiver in fear.

"Start explaining, Old man."

For once, Albus is regretting his decision.

 **00000**

 **The next day,**

Red grumbled and buried his face under the covers. Lumiere rolled her eyes and gotten out of the bed.

They are currently using the Slytherin Lord room. There is no way in hell Lumiere would sleep in Gryffindor. Her eyes watered on too much red and gold.

She would know since she visited all of those Lord and Heir Rooms when she was a wee student.

"Mama. . its too early~" her son whined.

"Sleep, Ree-chan~. Mama will just take a walk. I will be accompanying you to breakfast or lunch, whatever time you woke up. I know where the kitchens are." She smiled as she noticed him fall back asleep. Kissing her son's forehead, she did her morning ritual before wearing one of her floor length dresses.

Glancing on the mirror, she wince seeing her eyes. Instead of emerald green, they are now blood red with gold pupils.

 _It seems today is Blood Moon._ Shaking her head, Lumiere pulled her own Gorgon Breaker and tied the blindfold on her eyes. There is no reason for them to know the hidden lineage of Peverel and Prince Lines even if it did not manifest at Snape in the slightest.

 _Maybe because of the Dark Mark siphoning his magic._ She concluded. _Anyway, I do not want to say here more than I need to. I am already vulnerable without Rico and it is driving me insane._

Leaving the room, she left a Shadow Clone to guard her son. According to her 'sisters', Riddle started to attack small mundane areas, broadcasting his intention upon wiping all _mudbloods._ Just last night, he attack a town near London.

 _How troublesome. . ._

Placing her hand upon the wall, she focused her magic, calling Hogwarts Herself.

" _ **Good morning, Milady. You called me?''**_ the soft motherly voice of the castle greeted her.

" _Merry met, Lady Hogwarts. How are you?"_

" _ **I am well, My Mistress. You should be resting. I know this three days is your weakest. . "**_ you could practically feel the worry the sentient castle were emitting.

" _You have no need to worry, Hii-chan. I am far from defenseless, you know. . . "_ Lumiere continued her trek up towards the Great Hall. She fully ignored the double takes she gathered walking in a blindfold.

" _ **I will be worried for you even if you are not**_ exactly _ **my heir and sister, Lumie-chan."**_

"Mother hens. A lot of them." She grumbled under her breath before 'looking' at her left where Sirius is standing. "Sirius, if you are planning on placing that toad on me, beware that _I might_ castrate you accidentally."

The Black Lord's jaw drop.

"How the hell did you know?! And why are you walking around in a blindfold?"

"To answer both of your questions, I am, unfortunately, a sensor. The magic inside the castle is practically blinding me." _Sorry, Hii-chan._ "Do you need something? Its only six am."

"A sensor?!" Sirius exclaimed making her wince. Damn, her other senses are way too sensitive when she uses Breaker Gorgon.

"Do you _really_ need to shout? You are only three steps away from me. Stupid mutts and their needs to bark so much." Lumiere grumbled before leaving Sirius who scrambled on following her.

"Merlin, sorry, Lumiere!" he apologies. "But you should forgive me. Sensors are rare, you know?"

"That I know. Also, it's a double edge sword for me. At least, its not empathy or else I am doomed." Tilting her head on the side, she caught the magical signature of her alternate. "Good morning, Harry."

The startled Gryffindor blinked as he saw his Godfather accompanied by his. . alternate.

"G-Good morning. . . Lady Peverel.''

"Nonsense. Call me Sorella. That means big sister in Italian or Onee-sama in Japanese. Whichever you prefer." She wave her hand dismissingly. "Are you going back to the tower or are you going to have an exercise?"

"I was about to go for a run. . ."

"Well then. I do advise you to join my son on his exercises tomorrow. Quidditch is the only sports here and its basically useless in real life. Basing on your physique, hand to hand combat would be appropriate." Turning around, "See you tomorrow at five am. Seventh floor. You know what I mean."

"Huh?" The Boy-Who-Lived can only say before staring on his Godfather with a WTF look.

"I don't even know what happened, Bambi. . ."

The two alternates felt their eyebrow twitch before giving Sirius a double right hook.

" **STOP CALLING ME, BAMBI, DAMNIT!"**

 **00000**

When Red came up for breakfast, he was wearing an orange long sleeves shirt, black waist coat and slacks, partnered with a pair of black dress shoes. He did not bother to adjust his tie and let it loose.

"Mooh, trust Mama to arrange a vacation in a beach resort only to be yank into a cross dimensional summoning." The twelve year old scratch his spiky black hair that his mother usually teased him as a lion's mane, he turned around narrowly avoiding a certain blonde slytherin accompanied by his bodyguards.

Draco Malfoy paused before calling out.

"Heir Peverel."

The said heir stopped before turning. "Good morning, I'm afraid I never gotten your name. . ."

"Draco Malfoy, Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.'' He introduce himself. "This is Crabbe and Groyle, my bodyguards."

"Redford Peverel. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance." The raven accepted the hand held at him. "May I ask where are you going?"

"We are about to arrive towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Peverel." Draco replied.

"I see. Would you mind if I accompany you? My mother thought it's a great idea to forget that I do not know the layout of the castle. .. . all about trying to make some friends."

"I do not. We do not want you to get lost, won't we?"

"Thank you." Red tilted his head.

They arrived upon the great hall in ten minutes. Ten minutes which is filled with soft chatter. Red knew that Draco is trying to fish some information about him especially at his mother.

But he is not taken by Waver Velvet as his apprentice without knowing how to swim and navigate at political bullshit. Magis are –after all—way literal on dog eats dog mantra.

". . . well, I do not care about that. Red is NOT a student of this school."

". .but Lady Peverel, he is twelve. .!"

"So? My son maybe twelve but he already had a Masteral in Physics and Mathematics. If I haven't stop him, he would also apply for Law and Doctorate. Also, he _is_ a Magus. He might not be Zelretch apprentice but Waver is no pushover. Are you trying to insult the education Clock Tower bestowed upon him? The scholarship _my son_ spend sweat, blood and tears to get?"

They saw Lumiere glaring upon the Headmaster.

"Now I understand why Mama hates him so much." Red muttered. "Manipulative old men."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree." Draco admitted as they watched Lumiere argue with the Headmaster.

"—its not like that, my de—"

"I already told you I am not your anything!" The Peverel Matriarch folded her arms under her chest. "Leave my son out of this, Old Man or else I would not hesitate to stripped you out and deliver you to Voldemort inside a box with a pretty red bow. My business, by extension—with my son are ours. So, keep your nose out of our affairs!"

"Ma, it's only eight." Red commented as he approach his mother. He noticed she relaxed for a bit ever since she sense him. Noticing the blindfold, he tilted his head and reach the Gorgon Breaker.

Lumiere paused, confused as why her son traced her blindfold. Red stop his ministration before burying his face on her chest. "Morning,"

"Good morning, Red. How was your extra sleep?" she took his hand then nod at Draco in acknowledgement. The Blonde took the cue and nodded. They fully ignored a spluttering Headmaster.

"Fine. But Artemis is teasing me saying I should allow her to accompany me here. I might get lost." Red replied in a deadpan voice making his mother giggle.

"Maah maah, you did find a friend slash tour guide.'' Lumier 'glance' upon Draco. "Oh, its Draco, huh? You know, I never notice you are this cute when you're other self is in the same age."

The Malfoy heir felt his cheeks burn.

"G-Good morning, Lady Peverel . ."

"Aww, polite too! If my Draco is this polite. . .! Anyways, don't always try to emulate your father, Draconis. . living under a shadow is very frustrating especially if they kept comparing two _utter_ different person. And, where's the fun in that if you do not try to pull a fast one on your father?" she ruffled his slick blonde hair and whispered in his ear. "My Draco destroyed the chains his father worn on him. When he did that, I was so proud of my brother in all but blood. Too bad he died protecting his wife and unborn child when _they_ betrayed us." The warning made him froze for a moment. "Live, Draco. Live by your own standard and not that was laid in you. . "

Red gave him a small smile before following his mother towards the Teacher's Table.

"What does the headmaster wanted, Ma?"

"He wanted you to join the second year rooster. However, if that old goat _had you_ tested, he should find out that you're in the level of a seventh year." Lumiere gently ruffled his hair, much to the boy's chagrin.

"I am basically in Collage or have he forgotten that?"

"He have _purposely_ forgetten, if you asked me," she sat beside Lily. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning, Lumiere." The red head greeted. "And same to you, Redford. Why do you have a blind fold, may I ask?"

"I'm a sensor."

The rest of the Professor's wince once the implication hit them. Even Severus could relate.

"Not that it would stop you from Trolling and torturing them, Mama." Red poured himself some chocolate milk. "Can you please pass the rice, please?"

"You know, just because of your comment, we are going to have a spar today." You could see Lumiere rolling her eyes even she is wearing a blindfold.

"Bring it on, _Baa-chan."_

"And who the hell are you calling old, brat?!"

" _ **Ma, you're old."**_ The boy replied in a deadpanned voice.

" _ **Being dead for twenty millenniums does not count."**_

Unknown to the two, they have fallen in Gaelic language so no one understood their bickering.

Poor old coot who was trying to listen.

 **000000**

Lumiere kidnapped her alternate as Red joined Draco on his classes. The boy wanted to see what kind of lessons they are having because he is unsure if his mother is telling the truth about shitty subjects.

"Hello, Harry. I apologize for dragging you here." Lumiere spoke as her alternate finished looking around the Slytherin Lord Room. "This is the Slytherin Lord Room, Salazar Slytherin's own room. The Heir room is beside the Head of House Private Rooms. You may enter each Private Rooms if you are either a heir or a blood relative,"

"Is that so?" Harry sat in front of her. "May I know what happened?''

The Peverel Matriarch smiled softly.

"I know you are an intelligent boy, Harry. I did kept dropping hints," she poured some tea on two cups served by an House Elf.

". . indeed. And it is clear that the Headmaster—your Headmaster—betrayed you." Accepting the tea, he added some milk into it.

". . ."

"Did you killed Voldemort?"

"I did. After I collected all of his little trinkets." Lumiere took the first sip of her tea, followed by Harry. "Oh? Did Lily taught you Japanese custom?"

" . . I had a friend form Japan. He taught me. Also, when you arrived you two are speaking in Japanese." The Boy-Who-Lived replied.

"I lived in Fuyuki City. A mundane scenery." Placing down her cup. "Let's get in the main problem, shall we? I hate beating around the bush."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know. You are an Assessor, right? The reason why you hate sugarcoating things."

Lumiere giggled.

"Ah, as expected for my little Slythindor! A freebie, darling, I was never in Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin."

The boy cackle evilly.

"That money is MINE!"

 **00000**

"Mama is correct. This is way below my standard and I felt several of my brain cells died in utter complete boredom. Heck, I would rather attend those tea parties Mama's friends do usually which is actually throat cutting politics wrapped inside a lovely package you called gossip." Red complained after attending the Divination Class alongside Harry after Lumiere freed the older boy.

"What can I say? It's an easy O." Harry replied, stifling his laughter when Red punch him on the gut.

"Using shortcuts towards success are better off as trash, Hari-niisan! And why Divination? My scrying Mirror is much more useful than that trash you called class."

"If that was your reaction in Divination, I do wonder what your reaction will be when you see History of Magic?" Ron Weasly commented.

Hermionie Granger wince.

 **One History of Magic class later,**

"DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?!"

"I already told you that everything except Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Potions are beyond useless. Its your fault if you did not believe me." Lumiere rolled her eyes, ignoring the sputtering of the other Professors. "This Hogwarts had much lower standard than the ones Cattleya resides. Besides, Hari-kun told me all the classes. If they still have Alchemy, Healing and Swordplay, you won't be bored. Honestly, why did you removed such crucial lessons are beyond me, Headmaster."

"What lessons?" James asked while Albus paled.

"Alchemy, Healing, Sword play, Dark Arts which is prerequisite of DADA, Politics, Etiquette Lessons which is a must for Newbloods so they won't start embarrassing Purebloods, Foreign Language and Diplomacy—Kitty Cat had her students learned a minimum of seven foreign language beside Latin. . . and oh, Self-defense." Lumiere listed out. "Economics, Biology so the idiot Purebloods would know that interbreeding is bad, and. . Accounting. That's all."

"Ma, you forgot about the lessons about How to blend with muggles. Tita Catcat said the old purebloods even some Magus are sore thumbs amongst the crowd." Red added.

"Maah, you had your fair share of laugh trip there." She waved her hand dismissingly.

All Hogwarts Professors glared upon the Headmaster who is now sweating in fear.

"Lady Peverel, may I ask you if you could spare some of your time this coming Board of Director's Meeting?" Professor Fillus Flitwick asked.

"I do not mind. And I know I still have the Syllabus Cattleya had given to me somewhere," Lumiere opened her pouch and pulled out a trunk. **Hogwarts Syllabus** was written on top of it. "Here, its one of my copies."

"Thank you."

 **00000**

 **A week later,**

Red is having a headache.

Harry felt like banging his head on the wall. Or a tree.

Ron's face is as red as his hair.

Hermionie found her new idol.

"Harry, I want to grow up as badass as her," the only girl of the Golden Trio uttered with full adoration on her voice.

"I'm willing to take an apprentice," Lumiere commented nonchantly as she flick the bloodied tonfa on her side. "But we need to destroy that rose tinted lenses on your eyes and your unhealthy adoration upon authority figures. That might kill you one day.''

"Hai, Sensei!"

Wonder what happened? Lumiere and Red joined the kiddies at Hogsmead Weekend as chaperones. It was debatable if Voldemort had heard about the summoned dimensional traveler or they are just plain lucky.

"I wonder who's Potter Luck activated? Mine or yours?" Lumiere asked as she folded her arms under her large bust. Her high heels dug upon the poor unfortunate Death Eater's balls who was about to _crusio_ a six year old kid.

"Who cares?" Red replied as he punched a Death Eater on the back. If he heard something crack. . . maah, who cares?

James and Sirius, along the responded Aurors watched in awe as the mother and son duo basically disposed the Death Eaters.

Without magic.

The two Marauders cannot help but to shiver in fear as Lumiere let out an evil cackle—much worse than Bellatrix as she basically destroyed two dozens of cannon fodders.

"Aww, that's it?" Lumiere pouted as she looked down the only Death Eater she spared. The poor sod is tied with her Death Chains connected to her left hand. "Mongrel,"

"Y-yes?" the poor sod is trembling in fear.

"Go back to your pathetic half blood of a master. Tell him that the Mistress of Death wanted a chat with him. Let's say. . . how about this Sunday?" her eyes turned into blood red, further terrifying the cannon fodder. "Now go~"

Once she released him from her chains, the said cannon fodder vanished.

"And that's how you deal with nuisance. If you cannot use magic, beat the shit out of them." Lumiere grinned evilly as Hermionie had gone from fangirling to basically worshipping her.

"You know what? I give up. Just Troll around and leave me alone, Lumie-neesan." Harry decided for the sake of his sanity. "And please fix you clothes too. Its kind off, distracting"

"What about them—oh." Lumiere finally noticed that her blouse had a large rip on it. Rolling her eyes, she took it off, ignore the massive jaw dropping and lustful looks she had gotten her way. Every male (and some female) had a massive nosebleed as her large border line D cup breast bounce a bit.

"Dear Merlin! What are you drinking when you are young?!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed.

"Milk and Taho." She replied before pulling a new blouse from her pouch. Once she wore it, she pulled an orange jacket. "I was actually flat chested on your age but when I gave birth to Red, they just. . grew."

"How old are you, Lumie-neesan?" Harry asked.

"Physically twenty seven but I was actually thirty five. Why?"

"Its totally UNFAIR!" Several witches shouted in anger.

Lumiere just cackle in amusement.

 **0000**

 **Two weeks later,**

Like she promised, Lumiere took Hermionie under her wing. Harry happily thanked her for breaking the brunette's blind hero worship upon authority figures and to loosen up a bit. The Boy-Who-Lived blatantly ignored if his best friend start cackling creeping even _Snape_ himself.

At least, Hermionie tone down her nagging about studying.

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, didn't escaped the mandatory tort-training held by Red. The older boys cursing the younger Sky is music to his ears as Red is such a Demon when in it comes to training. Harry swore the boy is venting his own frustrations to them, his new victims.

"Harri-niisan! Stop slacking and run like hell!" Red shouted as he chased Harry and Ron while shooting the hell out them with rubber bullets. "Ron-niisan! Move your fat ass faster! Damn it, Mione-neesan are leaving the two of you in dust!"

"Easier said than done, GAKI!" Harry shouted as he dodge those bullets while making sure he stays floating above the water. Why, just why they asked Lumiere and Red to train them via Shinobi Ways mixed with Spartan lessons?

"DAMN YOU,REDFORD!" Ron cursed the younger boy who just cackle in sadistic glee.

Lumiere, meanwhile, is laughing while she watched the training alongside Lily and Professor McGonagall. The Room of Requirements is very helpful creating the perfect training ground for the kids.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Lily asked on her son's alternate.

"Of course not. You are in the middle of the war. As long as the kids could survive, this training is not harsh. Stop coddling them." She replied. "Harry is lucky that he got some training he needed. In my world, if I did not trained myself, no one helped me since they are grooming me to become a sacrificial lamb for Voldemort."

The two women flinch, understanding her point.

"Anyways, I think they need more . . . motivation," Lumiere created three clones of her who proceed to throw barrage of Kunai towards the Golden Trio.

"GAAAHHHH! WE SO FUCKING HATE YOU, LUMIE-NEESAN!" The Golden Trio shouted as they dodge the barrage of weapons thrown at them.

"Shut up, Gakis! If you survive my training, Tommy boy is just a worm on your shoe! Don't make me add lightning jutsus!" she threaten them.

"Well, there is no kill like overkill. Just make sure Mad eye won't see this." Lily commented. She was stifling her laugh since watching her son train is kind of entertaining.

"Too late. I loved the cursing and screams of utter pure terror the Aurors produced especially the cackling of Amelia Bones.. Gotta love that woman." Lumiere replied. "I already designed their obstacle course Peverel Style level 4."

It was Red's turn to cackle evilly.

"I LOVE THAT ONE! WAY BETTER THAN COLONELLO-SAN'S AT MAFIA LAND!"

 **0000**

To be honest, both Lumiere and Red are getting bored. The clones Lumiere oh so gleefully spammed and glamoured to anything are reporting the same thing.

Albus is _not_ trying find a way to send them back. Instead, the old Goat is making sure that they stayed which is a big no-no since Lumiere had enough shit from Magical Britain, different dimension or not.

If she isn't one of the Mistress of Deaths. . . Lumiere _might_ go on a rampage. However, even without Rico, she is capable of returning back on their Home Universe.

Team Lumie (Nyahaha, she loved having a Genin Team) are ready for the war. Abusing the hell out of the time bubble inside the Room of Requirements (without Albus' knowledge), they are more capable to end the Blood War.

"Team Lumie, we are finishing this pathetic war. Tonight." Lumiere said as they have a Team Meeting inside her rooms.

"Really?" Harry asked.

'Yup. We are getting bored and I did promised Red an Eevee." The Peverel Matriarch shrugged her shoulders. "Twenty years is pretty much very long for a war. I did prepare some backup if the media became a circus like mine."

"Backup?" the Golden Trio parroted.

"Mama prepared all of you this." Red gave them several files. "Magical and Mundane Immunity! The Japanese Ministry will accept you with open arms since having the three of you in their turf is basically giving the Magical Britain a bird. In Japan, they do not have this Pureblood halfblood nonsense. Gringgots also on board since they knew who or _what_ exactly Mama is."

"I never knew you had such political clout, Lumie-neesan." Ron commented as he read his own files.

"Perks of being a Mistress of Death. I might accidentally collected the Hallows but they choose me, not the other way around," Lumiere had this faraway look in her face. "I just hope to see Rico again."

"Who's Rico?" Hermionie asked.

"Mama's Death partner and the love of her life." Red cheerfully pulled out a photo of Rico, taken from a pensive.

Harry accepted the photo as his two best friends shuffled beside him to take a look.

"Holy shit! He's hot!" the brunette exclaimed, ignoring the Killing Intent thrown in her way.

The photo is taken when the said Death is sitting on his favorite armchair with a thick book on his hand. The blonde Italian with sapphire blue eyes had a soft look on his face as he stared upon the camera. He was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, loose slacks and he was barefooted.

"I remember that one. It was taken a year before my vacation." You could see the love and adoration upon Lumiere's emerald green eyes. "I never know how I fallen in love with that moron. Sometimes, you never really noticed that they are important unless its gone."

"You really love Papa Rico, do you?" Red murmured softly.

Lumiere held her hands on her heart.

"With my heart and soul, Redford Reason."

 **00000**

 **That night,**

Every known Death Eater who had the Dark Mark died swiftly. No magic involved. Lumiere is the one who assassinated them while her Genin Team collected all evidence on each DE.

Sometimes, Lumiere asked _just how_ arrogant those morons are. They had wards for magical persons and others but they never thought of adding intention wards. Its so goddamn easy to ask a House Elf (Dobby) to help her sneak in and slit their necks.

 _Aaaannnnnddd done! Easy as pie!_

When they reached the Malfoy Manor where Voldemort is, Lumiere did not bother to hide her presence. Narcissa knew what she came for and did not stopped her. The Malfoy Matriarch knew her husband is too deep but her son is salvageable.

"I'm planning on returning to France, Lumiere." Narcissa whispered. "Thank you for waking my son up."

"My pleasure, cousin. I'll make it painless." Lumiere replied as she swiftly killed Lucius before he could squeak. "This Blood War already escalated in ridiculous levels. I just hope the Political Shit storm is not as ridiculous as mine."

"Total overhaul is what this country needed. From the very scratch."

The raven shrugged. "I leave that to the kids,"

 **00000**

Finishing Voldemort once and for all is kind of. . anticlimactic in Harry's opinion. However, finishing the snake bastard immediately is much better than having the so called Final Battle like the one Lumiere showed them.

He does not like flashy and over cliché scenarios.

"You know, if they have just done this twenty years ago, so many lives could have been spared." He commented as Lumiere wiped the blood from the Sword of Gryffindor, careful of its basilisk poisoned blade.

"Albus might be powerful but he is misguided. Giving second chances aside, he already had his beliefs intact and he won't accept it." She told them as she sealed Voldemort's remains inside a scroll. His little horcruxes had been purified to the snake bastard is so easily disposed. "I shall give this to Amelia. Once she confirmed this is Voldie, the scroll will burned itself. We do not need him to be resurrected by any of his left over supporters,"

"I feel like I should complain from the overkill but to be honest? I do not care anymore." Ron commented as he sealed all the evidence inside another Security scroll. Who knew he had a knack in Sealing Arts? Even if the conversion of magic into spiritual energy is a bitch to perform.

"Welcome to the Club." Hermionie replied sarcastically.

"Now, now, Team Lumie, behave~" Lumiere rolled her eyes. "How about a celebration after this? I'm craving for Japanese Food."

"RAMEN!" The Chibis shouted.

 **00000**

 **Chaos.**

Utter pure chaos.

Lumiere and her cute Team are cackling in delight as Amelia opened the scroll and identified VoLDEMORT'S dead body. Once the confirmation is done, the said corpse burned to ash as the said ashes are sealed into another scroll.

Red used **Zero Point Breakthrough** on it before Harry shattered it. If the Unspeakables were upset, they don't give a damn.

Politics aside, they watched as every Magical celebrated upon the fall of Voldemort. The rest of his Death Eaters are dead, (yes , even Snape since Harry found out his nefarious obsession about his mother.)

Now, Lumiere and Red are inside the Headmaster's office along the rest of the Order.

"Now then, did you found any way to return us in our home world, Dumbledore?" Lumiere asked, folding her arms under her chest.

The aging Headmaster gave her a pathetic grandfatherly look. The Peverel Matriarch cannot help but to roll her eyes on the blatant guilt tripping.

"I'm afraid I never found anything, my girl."

"Pardon my words, Headmaster but Mama and I knew you wanted us to stay here." Red adjusted his eyeglasses. "Too bad you cannot stop us then."

"Well indeed. My sisters did found out that you never tried to search for anything, too busy to salvage your reputation. I was actually shocked to learned they haven't sack you yet being the Headmaster." Lumiere pulled a nail file and tended her nails. Glancing upon the old goat. "Our time here is up. Red and I will leave today. The Kids know what they are supposed to do and my adorable homicidal Goblin Friends will do the rest. After all, why stay in a world which is not ours to begin with?''

"But you could help us rebuilt the Magical Community!" Hestia Jones exclaimed.

"Ms. Jones, we do not need Lumie-neesan on that. Headmaster already pissed her off." Harry replied. "And. . do you really _think_ you can chain her here?"

". . . I did not mean like th—"

" **Be silent, pathetic mongrel."** Lumiere sharp eyes flashed into pale gold. She stood up and stalked the trembling witch as she immobilized everybody (minus Team Lumie along Moody) with her killing Intent. "Let me get this straight. I am not obligated to help you. Or any of you on that matter. You should be grateful that I even stayed here and taught the kids which you all neglected. Well news flash, in order to win a war, you need to kill and destroy your enemies.

"Twenty years. You had twenty years to cleaned up the forces of Tom Riddle when he turned incognito. You had Veritaserum in order to get the truth from the supporters of Tommy boy but no one did that. _EVERY_ adult here forced a fifteen year old boy to do your dirty deed. Prophecy? Do not make me laugh. If you just contracted several assassins and I am sure as hell that the Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu is still alive in this time this should have never end like this!" turning around, she faced Albus. "And You!" the century old desk cracked from the sheer power behind her punch, much to the cries of the old Heads. The rest of the Order shivered on _just_ how much power she wield. "Could have stopped this if you NEVER antagonize the boy from the very start just BECAUSED HE COULD SPEAK TO FUCKING SNAKES!"

"Red, why does Lumie-neesan is . . you know. . more demonic than usual?" Harry whispered to his nephew.

"Time of the month and we don't have any more supply of chocolates." Red replied in a bored tone as her mother bit, chew and spit each and every flaws of the Order of the Phoenix. "Worry not, I already asked Dobby to empty Honeydukes."

"Oh. Pass the popcorn please." Ron passed an XL size of Popcorn on his friend. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem. Mionie made such delicious caramel popcorn, anyway.''

It took Lumiere an hour to finished her rant. By the end, she traumatized them to the point the said lesson would stick.

"You are going to visit once in a while, right?" Hermionie asked as Lumiere played with a heart-shaped green key.

"Of course. I won't have my cute homicidal genins to rust, would I?" the Mistress Of Death replied.

"We are not homicidal." They complained.

"Well, to me yes. See ya next time, Chibis." She used the key on a random door and opened it.

"I'll visit, promise!" Red promised as he gave the Golden Trio a hug along Draco. "Bye, bye!"

"Bye, Red! Lumie-neesan!"

With a final wave, the Mother and son left.

 **000000**

 **Peverel Manor, Fuyuki City,**

" **Ahh, Good to be back!"** Lumiere stepped out of the door. "Did you have fun, Red?"

"Un. But maybe next time, can we go to Pokemon World or in Rettousei? I want to have chat with Tatsuya Shiba!" the preteen bounce on excitement.

"Later. What abou—"

"LUMIE! I'M GONNA VISIT KALOS FOR A FROAKIE!" The Third Mistress of Death, Hadrianna Louise Potter who now go in the name of Namikaze Ria suddenly appeared.

"How about now?" Lumiere asked.

"Hell yes!" Red shouted. "EEVEE HERE I COME!"

Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel, the Fourth Mistress of Death just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

**An;** I kind of like the nickname given to Red (formerly Tsuna). **Black Primo~** Thanks Yukina140292 for the idea~

Any guesses _who_ exactly Rico is now?

 **000000**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fuyuki City,**

"Mooh~ How annoying! Gil, can we go any faster?" Lumiere tilted her head as she leaned on the armrest on the left side of Gilgamesh while Enkidu is sitting on his lap. His arm is wrapped securely on her small waist.

"My Vinama can go as fast as my thought, Lumiere." The Golden King replied as they watched Caster and Assassin fighting Saber and the faker Archer alongside their Masters.

"It appears Berserker and Rider is not joining the fight." Enkidu commented as they watched it from the Vinama.

"I said I want it finished earlier but something is off. Are you sure you are okay, Gil? Having transferring your command seals on me, I mean?" the raven asked. "I knew earlier that we always bit each other's head ~"

"I am fine, Lumiere. Stop nagging me. Enkidu's mother Henning is enough." The blonde replied.

"I am not mother Henning you, Gil! We are just worried." The Heavenly Weapon pouted, making her best friend wince. Lumiere looked away and stifled her giggles.

Enkidu had Gilgamesh whipped!

Anyways, Lumiere gripped the end of Gilgamesh's throne when they did a sharp maneuver in order to avoid the Noble Phantasm of Berserker who was actually hiding.

"Heh, feels like the Fourth Grail War." Gilgamesh commented as their Master used a sticking charm on her high heels in order to stay upright. Good thing she decided to wear a pair of short shorts tonight.

"Har har," the Mistress of Death rolled her eyes as she pulled her wand and start reflecting those weapons Archer EMIYA is sending to them. She shared the Golden Kings mirth when the Vinama went faster and started to fight back. Gilgamesh let Enkidu move so her chains rained down the Temple.

Lumiere decided to join the fun when she jumped from the vehicle, much to the horror of the other Masters (and her Servants). Free falling from the dark sky, she laughed as she threw a special Kunai next to Saber who is actually Arturia Pendragon.

(Yeah, Hiraishin! Never underestimate a bored Otaku who had enough access in all materials and a bored Mistress of Death who had unlimited access to other worlds)

She vanished in a black flash leaving trails of red roses in her wake.

Appearing beside Saber, she kicked the Kunai which sailed passed Caster. Appearing next to the her, she kicked Caster on the back before ducking, narrowly dodging Assassin's sword.

"Caster Medea, allow me to see if who is much more powerful. You or I!" Lumiere exclaimed as she whipped her wand out.

"You are just a Magus!" Medea screamed.

"Wrong! I am the Mistress of Death!"

Archer EMIYA chocked.

"Caster Potter?!"

"Got that right! _**Riposa!"**_ ripples appeared behind her similar to Gilgamesh Gate of Babylon (much to the horror of Saber and Archer). But instead of weapons, various of black skeleton army varying in sizes descend around Caster. The Witch of Betrayal cannot help but to gape along the rest of the Servants seeing the range of her magic.

The Mistress of Death landed on top of one of her **[Black Skulls].** Emerald green eyes glittered in mischief before they are devoid in any emotion.

"Well then, I finally held all of the attention, fellow Masters and Servants of the Fifth Holy Grail War! My name is Lumiere Louise Potter-Black and I am definitely _not_ related to that girl even our resemblance is too much to be normal. I am the Master of Lancer, and unfortunate enough to be dragged in this stupid monkey paw of a game like the red head over there."

"Unfortunate?! Don't you know that being drafted as a Master is a privilege?!"Rin Tohsaka exclaimed. "And what do you mean Monkey's Paw?!"

"The Grail is tainted, Tsundere-chan. Kirutsugu Emiya destroyed that thing ten years ago in order to save the world from Angra Mainyu, the Avenger that the Einzbern Family called. Emiya-san used all of his command Seals in order to make Saber here destroy it." Lumiere explained. "This war is a total waste, to be honest. If I may, I would rather give the damn thing to Zelretch so he can fix it unless you all wanted to destroy the world. Take note that if one of you did that, I am going to use the idiot as my bitch doing ALL the paperwork that I would be no doubt—swamped."

"And how we could tell that you are telling the Truth? For all we know, you just wanted the Grail for yourself." Shirou Emiya told her.

"That question is a valid one. However, I _might_ have a wish but I would not cheapen it using a tainted useless grail. I love him so much to do shortcuts!" her eyes turned into pale gold. "I had my own means to do what I want. I _never_ needed such dangerous item that is created for the greediness of Magis!"

"If we decide to agree with you, what will happen to us Servants?" Archer EMIYA asked.

Lumiere smiled.

"A new life like I have gotten." She replied as slacks of files appeared on each Servants hands. "You all have three days to decide. Until then, you won't be seeing me since I am visiting my son."

The sheer look disbelief thrown at her made even Gilgamesh cackle in amusement.

"But you are what, twenty?!" Shirou exclaimed.

"How old is your child?" Saber asked.

" twenty seven but mentally twenty millenniums. _I am_ way older than that jerk." Lumiere shrugged her shoulders as she landed on the ground. All of her summons vanished leaving no trace. "And my son turned fifteen two weeks ago."

"EHHHHH?!"

"you know what, I give up. Normality, nice meeting you." Shirou said in a deadpan voice.

The Mistress of Death just laugh it out.

 **0000**

 **Namimori, Two weeks later,**

"Ne, Reborn. . "

"Yes, Redford?"

"Mama send me a new toy." Red waved a zigzag like dagger while they are in the Peverel Library. "This baby is called Rule Breaker, Noble Phantasm of Servant Caster straight from Fuyuki. She asked me to try to use it on the Available Arcobaleno which is the nearest is you. Rule Breaker breaks _any kind_ of magical contracts and the Pacifier is qualifies as a contract."

"And pray tell _how_ could she gotten herself such valuable toy, anyway?" Reborn would admit, he enjoyed being Redford Peverel's tutor when it comes to mathematics. The boy, as it turned out, is more knowledgeable when it comes to mage craft and wizard magic. The blood adoption helped balancing his flames, his circuits and magic turning him into a walking Battery like his mother. According to Red, once he harmonize properly and found his familiars, his levels would be back to normal.

"She asked Medea nicely and that was before Mama pulled out her Secret Wedding Gown designs. Medea-san is now part of the Emerald Sky Desires, her Fashion Boutique." The boy replied as he frowned upon the calculations he had in front of him. Scratching his spiky hair, Red erased his first few lines before making another one.

"Ask. . _nicely_."

"Umu. I know we usually throw logic out of the window. So, what's your answer?"

Reborn eyed the dagger. "Well then, let's try."

Red glance on him just to make sure before stabbing the Sun Arcobaleno, just enough to pierce his clothes.

The results are. . . shocking. For Reborn that is.

The Sun Pacifier let out a dying screech as it cracked. Red pulled out a carved diamond and slammed it on the said pacifier, turning its pure color in bright yellow. The now destroyed Pacifier fell off from Reborn who immediately grew back on his Twenty seven year old body. Unfortunately, his clothes are a lost cause.

Add insult to the injury, the door opened revealing a happy Lumiere.

"Darling~ I'm ho—" The Peverel Matriarch paused upon the scene she had walked in.

An older naked male in front of her pure and innocent son.

Naked. Male.

 _An older naked male in front of her precious Baby boy._

 **NAKED MALE.**

Pure and potent Killing Intent filled the room. Her eyes flashed into pale gold with a hint of amethyst signaling her Winter Sky and Cloud flames as ripples of appeared behind her. Each ripple held _various_ of weapons she either traded or copied from Gilgamesh Vault (within permission and Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom by Enkidu) and created by Archer EMIYA.

" **DIE!"**

" **THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!"**

" **MAMA!"**

 **0000**

Hibari Kyouya, alongside Enkidu and Gilgamesh paused from their talk when they heard crashing and screams of terror from the Private wing.

"MAMA, CALM DOWN! Its not what you think it is!"

"Don't worry, Darling! Mama will avenge your innocence! Just stay put, YOU PERVERT!" CRASH! BOOM!

"MRS. PEVEREL, LET'S TALK LIKE CIVILIZE PEOPLE!"

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

" **Mama! He's my TUTOR FROM THAT** _ **MAN!"**_

"WHAT?!"

 _ **Five minutes and two vials of calming draught later,**_

"Let me get this straight you," Lumiere pointed out her son. "used Rule Breaker at _him_ ," points at Reborn who is currently wearing a spare suit and fedora which Suki dug from the storage. "And as a collateral damage, his clothes have gotten destroyed and what happened five minutes ago is _juuusssttt_ a misunderstanding."

"That was exactly what happened. If you just allowed me to explain, we could have spared the wall and half of the library from unnecessary destruction." Red replied. "Even if we had _**reparo**_ by our side."

Lumiere had the decency to pout as she folded her arms under her large chest clad in a green turtle neck long sleeve shirt with rose insignia stitched on her left bosom. It was partnered with white pleated skirt, a pair of black thigh high socks and green five inch ankle boots.

"So I did _went_ a bit overboard. . ." she admitted. "But any sane and overprotective mother like me would do the same."

"Unfortunately." The young heir massaged his temple. "Anyways, Mama, meet Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno and the Tutor send by Vongola. Reborn, meet my mother, Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel, which would be Fernandez if she had her way," he manage to dodge a tea cup thrown at him by a beet red Lumiere.

"What the hell are you saying, Brat?!" (/o/)

"What? Its no secret that you want to jump at Papa once he returns, anyway." Red rolled his eyes. "And I am not talking about Iemitsu, Reborn."

"I would rather kill that bastard than have him back in my bed. Also, since I am back in my real body and all the damage had been fixed~" Lumiere trailed off. "Any ways, Reborn, Red and Kyouya, meet Gilgamesh or Gil. He is my other Servant in Archer Class like Enkidu. And before you all gotten confused, Enkidu is a female even she's damn too beautiful on her own good. She's Gil's girlfriend."

"It took us a week before we learned En-chan's gender since she is always wearing a loose tunic hiding her real gender." Red commented. "That means . . . Gilgamesh-san is the King of Uruk, correct?'

"In short, the Golden Jerk." Lumiere pipe in.

That earned her a head slap. ''Ow!"

"Lady Peverel, are they the only once going to live here?" Kyouya asked.

"Yup~! I will send you a message when another colleague of mine would arrive, Kyouya-kun. Have you used the new toy I send you to play with your Uncle?" the ravenette asked.

Kyouya smirked evilly. "I have fun."

Red felt his eyebrow twitch.

"On the other hand, is the Grail Wars already ended?"

"Yes. Good thing my fellow Masters agreed with my reasoning. I have been called at Clock Tower five days ago. And having winning a massive prank war from Zelretch is sooo totally worth it. He will dismantle the Grail and fix it. He told me that he will give me a ring once it is ready to be powered again." Lumiere explained. "As for the other Servants, they are having new lives on their own. I did manage to dispose a certain worm and shut the Einzbern Head."

"You killed the Matou Zouken?" Red's question raised an eyebrow from Kyouya.

"yes, I killed _it._ There is no way I would categories the old worm who is living using his Crest Worms, the lowest of low of all familiars as a human being. Zouken is way older than the Vongola First Generation. As the reason why I killed him? He threw his adopted granddaughter, Sakura Matou who is originally a Tohsaka on the pit full of Crest worms when she was six, a few hours after her adoption. Crest worms do build and enhanced the Magic Circuits of Magi in exchange for their bone marrow to be eaten on males while on the women, they feed upon the lining of the uterus and their. . . sexual pleasures."

Both Kyouya and Red turned green when the implication hit them while Reborn's face is shadowed by his fedora.

"Is she. .?"—Red

"She was raped by her supposed to be Uncle then her adopted brother, Shinji. I did kill the bastard, ending the Matou line, rob the place _then_ set it on fire. Sakura is been purified two days ago. She and Rider will be following us here by next week along her boyfriend Shirou." Lumiere stood up and sat beside her son and pulled him into a hug. "She is free now, Red. I made sure of that."

"How could they have done that?" Red asked faintly as he buried his face on her neck.

"Magus are way darker than Magicals, I do admit. Even I do not hesitate to use the darker aspects of my knowledge. However, I had _morals_ that I never crossed." She gently raked her son's spiky hair. "The very same morals that killed me in the first place. Waver told you that Magus walk hand by hand with death and as long as they find a way to reach Akasha, they do not take any consideration what they could and _would do_ in order to reach their goals. That was the Sole reason I asked an oath for you to never stray on the darker path unless you never had any more choices and if the alternative is much worse."

"Yes, Mama. . ."

 **00000**

Reborn carefully watched the mother and son duo currently cuddling on the love seat. Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel is the opposite of Nana Sawada, the airhead wife of Iemitsu.

Its hard to believe that Lumiere is the base form of Nana. Nana is an air head and ditzy while Lumiere is pragmatic and brutally honest to fault. The raven haired woman do what she could do as long as it is right.

And this version loves her son to fault.

"Mistress of Death and the Black Primo." He blurted out.

"Huh?" the two stared at him.

"What? Mistress of Death is Lady Lumiere's title while Redford is the black version of Vongola Primo."

"Black Version of Primo?" Red repeated.

"According to the Vongola Archives, you are basically Primo's clone minus the fact he is blonde and his eyes are more sapphire blue than Frost blue." Reborn told them.

"Maybe because of the Blood adoption. We Crystals have very unique kind of eyes." Lumiere guessed as her eyes turned into pale gold while Red's frost blue eyes turned amber orange. "Also, I came from the main branch. Giotto is a Peverel and I am the current Head."

"Vongola is more of a branch family then," Enkidu leaned upon Gil's chest as she took a sip of her tea. "Reborn, Red is more than equip and knowledgeable about his heritage. You basically have nothing to do to train him."

"Unfortunately En-chan, Reborn is the only one barring Verde and Mama who could understand when I went Science mode." The Peverel Heir replied. "So I am keeping him."

Lumiere let out a soft laugh before hugging her son.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Reborn!"

Reborn smirked. _Ahh, too bad Lady Lumiere is definitely out of the market~_

 _ **00000**_

Life goes on at Namimori. Kyouya is slowly drifting towards Red's Sky while Yamamoto Takeshi is been seen hanging out with his fellow raven. Gil is currently dragged by Enkidu in America having a vacation.

Reborn meanwhile, send a message to the Ninth with Lumiere's permission.

 _Nono,_

 _Black Primo does not need any assistance. He is ready to inherit. . once you manage to pass through his Mother, The Mistress of Death._

 _Reborn._

"I had a storm that might be compatible with Redford." The Sun Arcobaleno said.

"Hmm? Who?" Lumiere turned her attention from the Garden towards the hitman.

"One Gokudera Hayato, he is the bastard son and Bianchi's younger brother." Reborn tilted his head.

The Peverel Matriarch snapped her finger as a file appeared on her hand. Reborn envied the said ability as Lumiere can get _whatever_ information she wanted, wards be damned.

"Hmm, this boy is a Tsundere with explosive temper." Lumiere leaned on her chair and folded her hands on her lap. "I want to meet him first, Reborn."

"Acceptable, Lady Lumiere."

"You can train him if you want. Are you sure your contract from the Vongola allows you to double cross them?"

"It's not double crossing, Lady Lumiere. All they know is that I am busy training the Decimo and his Guardians." Reborn's eyes glance at her. "After all, I am a freelancer."

Lumiere raised an eyebrow before allowing her Sky Flames out.

The Former Sun Arcobaleno took the hint and slowly released his own flames. Her flames just waited, allowing his sun flames to do the first move. Lumiere's flames playfully touch a tendril before slowly returning back to her.

"Partial bond." Reborn uttered.

"Well, I do not mind. We have time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, I want you to have this." Lumiere gave him the Caster Class Card which Reborn picked.

"Lady?"

"I had a bad feeling, Renato." Lumiere admitted. "Can you do this for me? I want you to give it to Red in the event I became _incapacitated._ He would know the Aria."

"You are afraid that Iemitsu might do something."

"Not only Iemitsu. Even Timoteo. Do you really think there is nothing happening inside Vongola, Reborn? Zia Daniela pulled Vongola from its blood soaked name then it went down to drain when Timoteo took the rein. Once is fate, twice is a coincidence but thrice is a pattern. From Enrico to Frederico. Then the Cradle Affair happened making Xanxus fall into a Cryogenic Sleep for eight years." Lumiere poured herself and Reborn a glass of whisky.

"I know what you are saying," Reborn accepted the drink. "Vongola is dying."

"Not only that, Vongola lost her true goal. I would not force Red to take the mantle even it is his birthright. However, if he did accepted it, I will help him to overhaul the system. Its overdue, anyway." She twirled the contents of her glass before taking a sip.

"That I could agree, Lady."

 **00000**

Meanwhile In undisclosed location.

Sapphire blue eyes watched the current happenings via Scrying mirror in front of them. Their left palm is cradling their cheek as their elbow rest upon the throne like chair they are currently sitting.

No one can identify their identity because they are wearing such heavy cloak and their face is secured with a half mask covering half of their face in process.

 _Too bored~_ they thought.

Too bad they need to stay until later.

 **000000**

"Peverel! I challenge you to a Kendo match! The price is Sasaegawa Kyoko!" Mochida, the Captain of Kendo Club shouted in the middle of the school gate.

Red, accompanied by Takeshi and Kyouya paused before adjusting his eyeglasses.

"And pray tell, _what_ made you think I would accept?" The Decimo Heir asked in complete confusion.

"Because you like Kyoko!"

Takeshi is sure that he heard Kyouya _growl_ hearing Mochida's words. Red, meanwhile, burst out laughing.

"Peverel!"

"How amusing," Red commented once he controlled his laughter. "If your none existed pea-size brain _could_ have notice, I _never_ spoke to Sasaegawa-san unless it is necessary. And to be honest, Kyoko-san is way too similar to my Mother when she still have an amnesia. I do not have Oedpus Complex." Rolling his eyes, "So, you can have thrown your challenge away. I had more _important_ subjects to do than indulge on rival thing. Add to the fact that the so called prize is not even interested in _any_ males in this school at any rate." Red did not turn his back even he knew Kyouya and Takeshi would protect him if necessary. "Also, there is no girl who have gotten my attention. I do not think someone would," he chuckled, much to the disbelief of his Fan Girls.

"What do you like for a girl, anyway?" one of his upperclassman asked.

"First of all, NOT a Fan girl. Second, who could understand half of what the hell he is saying especially when he went Science mode and most of all, HI, REE-CHAN!"

For the first time, Black Primo shuddered in dread before turning around.

The one who spoke is a girl in the same age as him which have wavy _blonde_ hair in twin tails and familiar green eyes. She was wearing the female Nami-chuu uniform but instead of short black socks, she wore black thigh high ones.

"L-Lumie-chan. . ?" Red uttered in pure dread.

The one called 'Lumie-chan' just smiled at him.

"Hiya, Ree-chan! I'm bored so I decide to join you in school!" Lumie jumped on his back. "Whose your friend?"

"Louise, meet my friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya." Rolling his eyes, he continued. "Guys, meet my annoying partner, Louise Black but I call her Lumie-chan."

"Oww, come on, Tsu-kun! You love me~"

"Unfortunately, you are correct. " Cue on the cursing and dying cries of Fan girls. "Still, the said knowledge never did stop me for trying to feed you to Stella or use you as Potion Ingredients for Professor Velvet." Red replied in a deadpan voice. "And get off. You are getting heavier."

"Maah maah, Tsu-kun, it is rude to point a woman's weight, you know?" Lumie did let him go.

"This is coming from the only girl I knew who inhaled Tentacle tart and Ramen on daily basis."

"Hey! Never diss the sweets and Ramen is the food of the gods! I never poke your obsession on Strawberry shortcakes!"

"Shut up and die somewhere."

"Gosh, I love you too~"

Red felt like murdering his partner. . . but he knew once he did, she would just pop back.

Damn it, he wished its already lunch!

 **00000**

Lunch,

When the bell rang signaling lunch, Red basically carried Lumie along their bentos and almost used Hiraishin towards the roof top. Once Kyouya and Takeshi arrived, he sealed the said place so even Reborn cannot enter.

Lumie just smiled innocently upon them.

"Mama, cut the act. What are you doing here?" he asked.

His friends almost had a whipsplash.

" _Your Mother?!"_ Takeshi croaked in disbelief why Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I was bored." Lumiere cut the act while she spread a large picnic mat on the floor. "The main reason, I had a bad feeling these coming months. I gave Reborn the Caster Card for safe keeping."

"Don't you have any faith in me? I understand Takeshi needs more training so is Kyou-sempai but. . ."

"It's not about that. AND YOU KNOW IT." The Peverel Matriarch glared at her son as his Guardians kept quiet.

Red blushed in embarrassment. "My apologies, I went out of the line, Mother." Pouting, he sat down. "Why Caster?"

"Because that was the Card you were interested when you were Five." Lumiere took a sip of her tea after she served the boys. Her eyes landed upon Takeshi. "Ho? A Rain already? My, Tsu-kun, you work so fast."

Red glance at Takeshi. "Takeshi-kun is like Sakura-nee. Who finally stabilized once she was accepted by Shirou-nii."

"Is that so?" her blonde hair turned black as if a black paint poured on a white canvas. "Welcome to the family, Takeshi-kun. I hope Red and Kyou-kun haven't melted your brain from their fights down to debates. Honestly, sometimes I could swear this two are married."

"MA! What the heck?!"

Kyouya just growled.

The Baseball player just let out an amused laugh. "Naah, they haven't, Peverel-san."

"Hmm? Call me Lumie when I am in this form and call me Mama or Tita when you visit home. Feel free to crash on our house." Lumiere raised an eyebrow, "You have been quiet, Kyouya. Is there something matter?"

"You owe a fight, Carnivore."

"Oh? I have forgotten that. Sorry."

"Can you two have those fights at home? I understand that we had money to fix the destruction, but come on!" Red whined as he imagine those paperwork that Kyouya is been pushing on him after learning he could make shadow clones like his mother.

Paperwork is the greatest enemy of All. **EVER.**

Lumiere rolled her eyes upon her son's antics. "Anyway, its been two months since Reborn appeared. Any antics I should have been warned about? I haven't seen a hair of the Potential Storm Brat Reborn said would be arriving."

Red paused from defending his hamburger steak from Kyouya so the prefect manage to steal it.

"Waah? Potential Storm? Silver haired boy with a penchant of throwing grenades?"

"Yup."

"Rin-nee took him under his wing via Shirou-nii's suggestion since they are both Tsunderes. Last time I knew, he could now fire Gandr and he will be attending Nami-chu tomorrow."

Lumiere's left eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"You allowed Rin-chan to take Hayato-kun under her wing?" pure disbelief laced her voice. "I asked Reborn that I wanted to meet the boy first. Looks like Rin-chan beat me on that matter."

Red looks skeptical.

 **00000**

 **Peverel Manor,**

"Signora, meet Gokudera Hayato, a potential Storm for Redford." Reborn introduce the silver haired teen upon Lumiere who is back on her real age. "Gokudera, this lovely woman is the Vongola Decimo's mother, Lumiere Louise Peverel."

"Welcome to Peverel Manor, Hayato-kun, may I call you that?" Hayato nodded. "How was your impromptu training with Tohsaka Rin? You are welcome to say what is on your mind. I won't hold it on you and I _definitely not_ going to tell her all your threats and complaints." Lumiere welcomed the boy.

"She's. .. insane and a freaking Tsundere with dominatrix issues." Hayato admitted. "However, she is one of the best teachers I had the fortune to meet if we ignored her. . . other flaws. And she is definitely obsessed with Shirou-sama's cooking. Sakura-sama and Arturia-sama used to bodily throw her away from him especially Luvia-san."

"Luvia. As in Luvia Edelfelt?" Lumiere paled when he nodded. "Shit."

"Is there a problem, Signora?" Reborn asked.

"That bitch is the sole reason why Red made sure no one in Clock Tower minus Waver knew if he visited. It irk me that I cannot arrange an _accident_ on that girl or else Zelretch will know." She told them. Good thing the gang kept their mouth shut about the whereabouts of her son. "I need to warn Red about this. Hayato-kun, welcome to the family."

"Thank you for having me, Lady Peverel."

"Maa maa, call me Tita, Hayato-kun. We are family now," she stood up from her seat. "Reborn, I want you to accompany me later after dinner.'

Reborn adjusted his fedora.

"Where are we going, Signora?"

"Scotland. You can shoot the hell out of the idiots if they irritated you."

The ex-Sun Arcobaleno smirked evilly.

 **0000**

 **Scotland, Gringotts Bank,**

"Merry met, Ragnarok. I brought a friend~"

"Merry met, Lumiere. Time to spread some chaos~"

Reborn cannot decide if he just met Viper's family. Of course, he heard about magicals but this is the first time he met a honest to goodness Goblin.

Which his semi-Sky were friends for.

"Ragnarok, I want you to meet a friend of mine and my son's tutor slash bodyguard, Reborn. Reborn, meet my close friend Director Ragnok, he is the current Goblin Prince." Lumiere introduced them.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Mr. Reborn. Last time I heard about the Arcobaleno, they are still in their cursed form." The said Goblin motion them to take a seat.

"Ahh, I could say I thank Signora for allowing her son to play with such powerful artifact, Prince Ragnarok." Reborn replied curtly.

"Young Redford, its been a while since I saw him, my friend." Ragnarok said. "Ahh, time do fly so fast. A month ago, that boy looks like a scrawny brown haired version of you, Lumie."

"Well, drastic situations need drastic measures, my friend. I do want to see my son pass his eighteenth birthday." Lumiere folded her arms under her chest. "I will take Red next time I visit, Ragnarok. He loves playing with the kids."

"Of course. However, Let's get to business." The Director clasped his hand over the table. "Milady, they found out about your existence."

"Is that so? Who found out?"

"The remaining Weasly, Ronald and his sister Ginevra."

"What about them?" she asked since she does not understand why it would bother her.

"The entire Magical Britain is wanting to see you again. It appears they have _conveniently_ forgotten that they caused your death and destruction in the first place. Also, Ronald Weasly is the current Minister of Magic and the head of Unspeakable is is wife, Hermionie Weasly nee Granger."

Lumiere stared at him.

"And _just why_ I would want to see them at any rate? It's been twenty years since I last step foot in here. Heck, I did not even went around to visit the places. It appears someone had leaked about my return." Her emerald green eyes narrowed. "My Vaults and Inheritance had been closed when I first died, Ragnarok. Not unless someone tried to get them because _I became Dark_."

"Ignoring the Ministry, the _Light_ Fraction themselves tried to confiscate your wealth. However, since your Will specifically said that the Vaults will be opened if an Heir is brought. Four years ago, they brought an _alleged_ heir."

"And pray tell why I am just hearing about this now?" The temperature turned cold as she speak.

"Because the girl in question is a Banned Doll carrying your DNA. You know the rings, they hated imposters. Add to the fact that Banned Dolls are Prince Family's Art." Ragnarok replied. "Also, when Redford is born, he was already the the Heir of yours. It activated when you died. Another emergency clause made by the Peverel Line."

"I see. Thank you, Ragnarok. What happened to the child in question? She may be a Banned Doll or a Homunculus, she is still a human being in my eyes." The Mistress of Death glance at the still quiet Reborn.

"Rose Potter is currently in a medical stasis since her creators tried to dispose her when the Potter Heirship ring rejected her. Poor child, she was in so much pain that day." Ragnarok told her. "We can wake her up if you want."

"I want to see her after our talk. Besides the obvious, any news for me?"

"The Ministry invoke the Marriage Law."

 **00000**

 **Ministry of Magic,**

The Ministry of Magic were filled with its inhabitants. They are peaceful ever since the Last Dark Lord Voldemort died twenty years ago in the hand of the Woman-Who-Conquered Hadrianna Potter.

Several reporters can be seen as the Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasly announced that they found the Savior and the plans for the Marriage Law where they would marry her off into a respectable pureblood.

Lumiere cannot help but to shake her head. She never thought she would miss this place since the Ministry is the first in her **Arson List.** Oh well.

"Signora?" Reborn glance at her.

"Stay and watch. If they try to subdue me, blood will rain in this place." She replied before sighing. "Does it makes me a monster for immediately thinking seven ways to slaughter everyone in this place for trying upon chaining me, Reborn?"

The Ex-Arcobaleno paused. "No. It was within your rights to make sure you are not manipulated yet again. I cannot say I can understand what happened to you when they held you captive but . . . according to Magic, they owe a Life Debt on you for saving their pathetic behinds from a Dark Lord."

"Life Debt, huh? Thank you for reminding me, Renato."

He tipped his fedora as he felt his partial bond slammed into place.

Lumiere is now his Sky.

 **00000**

" **. . .** we hereby announce that the Marriage Law is fully effective as of now. The very first wedding we will see is the Wedding between the Woman-who-Conquered Hadrianna Potter and—"

"And a man named Rico Fernadez, my love, my darling. Mine. He is an Italian pureblood even it is none of your fucking business." Lumiere commented as everyone turned around to see her standing beside a tall male in suit. "And for the record, my name is Lumiere, not Hadrianna."

Gasps and chatter filled the whole atrium. The reporters are shouting questions, over lapping the noise as the photographers wet mad snapping pictures.

" **Silensio."** Complete silence covered the entire place.

The Peverel Matriarch folded her arms under her ample bosom. Minister Ronald Weasly—along the other males in the atrium, cannot help but to lust upon her.

 _She did grew up as a very lovely woman, after all._

"I won't beat around the bush. I had no intention joining your cause. Repopulating the Magical Britain is not my concern. You, people lost all my respect twenty years ago, specially you, Weasly and Granger." Emerald green eyes flash into pale gold for a moment. "I am calling the Life Debt you _all_ owe me."

"L-Life Debt?! What are you saying, Potter?!" The Minister snarled once the silencing spell vanished.

"The Debt you all owe me when I killed Voldemort," cue on the flinch. "Pathetic, he is dead twenty years ago but you people still flinched when his name is been mentioned?" she dusted the black sleeves of her yellow mini dress. "Hello, Ronald. Looking good, huh? Last time I saw you, you are behind Professor Dumbledore smiling when the old goat casted the killing curse on my face."

If the crowed could be heard, they could have made her and Reborn deaf from excessive shouting. However, only the silencing spells casted upon Ronald, Hermionie and several people had been removed.

"Lies! Professor Dumbledore did not cast the Killing curse on you!" Hermionie shouted.

"Then, are you saying that the autopsy done to my body when I died eighteen years ago are false, Granger? Sure I am standing in front of you, fully alive and that was because I am a Peverel. We usually _do not_ stay dead." Here, she rolled her eyes as Reborn chuckled beside her. "Anyway, I will marry the man I love and not because of your machinations. I hate being caged, morons."

"So it seems you really turned Dark!" Oh dear, he is still a moron.

"If you think I am Dark, allow me to educate you, Weasly," Lumiere touched her lips as the whole atrium is filled with shadows even it is only late afternoon. "You just insulted the Family blessed by Lord Death himself."

She kind of liked the looks of pure horror the sheeple are sporting as her **[Black Skeleton Army]** rose from the shadows. Her babies crawl, growl and moaned, scaring the shit out of them.

"I, Lady Lumiere {Louise} Potter-Black-Peverel hereby call the Life Debt Magical Britain owned me for disposing the late Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. So I swear, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Lord Neville Longbottom replied beside her.

Lumiere and Reborn glance at him in amusement as the Vow take place. The two just waited until it settled before kidnapping the Herbology Master.

 **00000**

Neville Longbottom, now Lord of his family, happily married to the love of his life Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, father of two kids in the age of thirty eight is now staring upon his Best friend and supposed to be dead classmate Lumiere and having some tea.

"Hello, Neville. Its been a while,"

" Eighteen years, Lumie. I know you are hard to kill but _could_ you have stayed dead?" the sandy blonde male asked in a deadpan voice.

"I'm an anomaly, Longbottom. And I blame Potter Luck for it." Lumiere shrug her shoulders. "How are you?"

"Fine~. You know, I married Luna five years after the _Incident_ , never invited the mongrels, have two sweet kids named Francis and Louisa Longbottom. Francis is going to enter Hogwarts next year. Oh, even you died, you are still the Kids' Godmother. I became a Herbology Master and Luna is currently breeding our pets crumbled horn snorklarks. They are kinda cute you know." Neville sigh. "Anyway, welcome back to the Land of living, bitch."

Lumiere giggled.

"Oh I missed you too, Nev. Sorry for kidnapping you."

"Where are we, anyway? I glance on the wall clock its what? Two am in the morning?" Neville glance on the dark sky from the window.

"You are currently in Peverel Manor stationed in Namimori, Japan, Lord Longbottom." Reborn replied as he sat on the armrest where his Sky is sitting. He took a sip of his Espresso.

"Japan?! Oh well, at least not in Saudi or heaven forbid, Australia. I would die in heat." The blonde studied his friend. "I'm glad that you are back, Lumie. And I see you are happy. Finally after the shit happened to you."

"Thank you, Nev. You can stay here and met my son tomorrow. . is it later? Today is Saturday so the boys will be here. Or you can go home. . I had an international Floo system."

"Maah, maah, Luna will understand, just allow me to call her. She might—"

Cue on a white flash of light as Luna appeared accompanied by a white Phoenix.

"—appear out of nowhere."

"LUNA! HEDWIG!" Lumiere jumped from her seat almost knocking her Sun out of the way as she hugged the stuff out of the younger woman.

"Hello Sorella. It's been a while." Luna commented as she returned the hug as Hedwig jumped on her chick's shoulder. "I might be sad you never visited me when you turned back time but I know you are taking care of Redford. The blumbering furs said so."

"Right. Sorry, Sorellina. My apologies, Hedwig. I'm glad the lot of you are well and healthy." The ravenette choke a sob as Hedwig rub her head on her hair. "I missed you, guys."

The door of the library harshly opened as a worried Redford appeared, wearing his orange pajamas and barefooted. Good thing all carpets are laced with warming charms especially since its almost winter.

"Mama! What happened?! I felt you—" the young heir paused seeing they have guests. "Oh c'mon! Mama, I know you are busy but entertaining guests in the middle of the night is overkill!"

"Aww, Tsu-kun inherited your temper, Sorella~" Luna cooed as she skipped towards the boy and hugged him. "My name is Luna, little Prince~. Aww, you looked like Sorella but you had your father's eyes. How cute."

Neville burst out laughing as Lumiere turned beet red.

"Oh Merlin! That's what exactly Sirius And Remus told her except Lumie is the female version of James Potter and she had Lily's eyes!" Lumiere kicked him on the side but the blonde Lord continue to howl in laughter.

"Shut up, Neville! Luna, stop teasing me and my son!"

"Uh lala~ Tsundere Lumie is out."

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"

Her friends and Red just threw her a deadpan look.

"You know what, I have enough! I'm going to sleep! Luna, I need my personal teddy bear so let him go." Lumiere pouted as she took chibi Red from his Godmother. "Smell ya later! Suki will take you to your room!" By that, she left.

"She never changes." Neville shook his head in amusement.

"At least she is back in our lives, Nev. Its been lonely since we lost our Sky." Luna leaned on her husband's chest before glancing upon Reborn. "Thank you for being there, Reborn. Welcome to the family."

"Indeed I am." The ex-Sun Arcobaleno replied.


	5. Chapter 4

**La seconda canzone di una Madre**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Peverel Manor,**

Rose Potter stared upon the charmed ceiling. The room given to her by her mother is very beautiful. And warm.

Mother. Lumiere Louise Potter-Peverel. Her mother. Her _True mother_ and not Ginny Weasly.

The still eleven year old homunculus shivered in fear remembering the redhead. She thought Ginny loved her as her daughter. . . but learning that she was just created in order to swindle the Potter Fortune . .

Rose felt her eyes water. Hugging one of her pillows, she buried her face on it in order to stifle her sobs.

She never noticed that someone entered her room until she was imprisoned in someone's arms.

"Hush, darling. . you are safe," Lumiere whispered in her ear. The older woman gently pet her now white hair. It was originally blood red but the rejection of the Potter Ring shocked her body turning her hair into snow white as her eyes are now poisonous green in oppose of Lumiere's emerald green ones.

Once Rose finally calmed down, Lumiere took the young girl towards the bathroom and give her a bath. The whole ordeal is quiet with an occasional question or two from the Peverel Matriarch.

She could see how emotionally stunted Rose is that it makes her magic cackle in anger. Sure, Rose is created from her stolen DNA. She does not know why the Potter Ring reject her so harshly but the said rejection alerted the Magical world that she is alive. Mooh, it seems she would need to borrow Ferdinand Alvarez for this later.

Back to the topic, she knew would Red would accept Rose since he wanted to have a little sister when he was younger.

"Rose. ."

"Hmm?"

"I should tell you this. I know Ginny's betrayal stung. . so are the Weasly's but remember this. . . its not your fault." Lumiere stared on those green eyes darker than her own. "I know you are walking in eggshells around me. No need to that. I won't bite." Rolling her eyes. "Ugh, I'm so out of depth in this department. Gosh. You know what? just go with the flow and . . welcome to the family, Kit."

"You . . you are not mad at me?" Rose voice are too soft that it was a miracle she even heard the girl's words.

"Of course not! Why would I?!" Lumiere exclaimed in shocked. "I do not know what kind of bullshit those pathetic mongrels had fed you. . . excuse my words but you are _my daughter._ I do not care if you are born as a Test tube baby or a homunculus. YOU. ARE. MY. DAUGHTER. Remember that and I will gonna unleash your older brother against those pathetic worms. . . speaking of worms. . ." a disturbing smile crept in her face. "Yes. . . that would be appropriate. Very well indeed. . ."

The girl tilted her head cutely as her mother start cackling madly. Instead of being terrified, Rose felt warm.

"MAMA! STOP CACKLING! YOU ARE SCARING EVEN HIBARI-SEMPAI AND REBORN!" Red shouted as he appeared via Hiraishin which he just perfected two days ago. On his head is Rania, his Slyveon using his hair as her pillow.

Three years' worth of research had finally bore fruit, bwahahaha!

"Heh! That's the purpose, Red!" Lumiere rolled her eyes as she dragged the boy. "Red, met your little sister, Rose."

The Peverel Heir blinked and looked at Rose who is now sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a white and yellow dress that reach the floor and adorn by yellow sun flowers. Then back to his smiling mother.

"You. . you didn't kidnapped someone's child, are you?" he asked in suspicion.

That earned him a head slap on the head which made Rania jumped out of the way.

"Baka. Little kit here is created with my stolen DNA. The idiots in Magical Britain created a Homunculus by raiding the Prince Library." Lumiere's shoulders sagged in frustration. "I already asked Ragnarok to seal Papa Severus Vaults—everything with a new Seal. They are pretty much livid that their centuries old protections had been breached."

Red wince upon the implication. "Bill?"

"Yes, William helped them. Anyways, leave those mongrels to adults . . especially after we collected all evidence. Because of Rose they know I was alive and well. However, Reborn and I did a collateral damage last night. Only idiots would attack me since I evoke the Life Debt they all owe me. "

"Wow, you didn't pull the punches, huh?" the young teen shook his head. "Good riddance!"

"Remember to ask your Uncle Ferdinand about the Genocide forms to be signed. I do not want Ria bitching about extra work."

"Okay~"

Hearing those words, Rose felt she should _have known_ there is something wrong in the entire conversation but one look upon her mother and older brother made her shut her mouth.

Rania, meanwhile, rolled her eyes upon the craziness and pat Rose's head with her ribbon like feelers. The fairy type eeveelution knew that in two months, the girl would lose any normal mentality she has.

Maah, who cares?

 **00000**

Neville and Luna are currently having a talk with Reborn when Lumiere and Red joined them in the dining hall followed by Rose.

"Good morning, Tita Lumie, Jyuudaime!" Hayato greeted them but his light green eyes landed on the girl. "We had another guest?"

"No, Hayato-kun. The kit is staying for good." Lumiere replied as she gently pushed Rose to seat beside Red. "Morning, guy's! Where's Gil and En-chan?"

"Gardens, last time I checked." Reborn told her. "Signora, the other Arcobaleno wanted to meet you,"

"Ho, is that so? Well then, I will be free this coming Wednesday. Please tell them that, Reborn. I had an appointment at Vindicare this Monday so. . . Wednesday it is."

"Can I come, Mama? Its been a while since we have tea with Bermuda-sama." Red asked, making the rest choke their breakfast minus Lumiere and Rose.

"Oh sure, why not? Ragnarok is also nagging me to bring you next Sunday for dinner. His children are missing you, darling." The Peverel Matriarch replied like they are talking about the weather. "Okay! Little Rose here is now part of our family. Introductions in order. I'll start," Lumiere took a sip of her coffee first.

"My name is Lumiere Peverel, thirty five years old even if I looked a day not over twenty seven. I like fashion, reading and debating with Red. My hobbies are consisting of Trolling around, screwing morons and general sowing chaos. I hate people who doesn't know to differentiate a dagger and a sheath. My dream is to have my family complete and see my children happy."

"I'm next! My name is Redford Reason Peverel, fifteen years old. I like strawberry cake, Mama, Rania, studying and hanging out with my friends. My hobbies are consist of training, sparring with Hibari-sempai and joining Mama and Reborn on sowing chaos for shits and giggles. I hate moronic idiots who does not think the consequences of their actions. My dream is to find Papa so we can be a family along Rose!"

"My name is Hayato Gokudera, fifteen years old. I like rice balls, Jyuudaime ("Hayato-kun, call me Red"—Red cut him off), Tita Lumie and hanging out with Jyuudaime. My hobbies are making bombs and eating Tita Lumie's cakes. I hate poisons and I cannot stand to look at my sister since she always forced me to eat her poisoned foods. My dream is to be Jyu—I mean Red's right hand man."

Lumiere looked at Reborn who was drinking coffee beside her.

"My name is Reborn, the Greatest Hitman of the World," cue on eyerolls. "I love Chaos, pure and simple, coffee and just being myself,"

"Meaning, being an asshole?" Rose asked innocently, making everyone in the table roared in laughter.

"My God, Rose!" Red clutch his stomach from laughing too much, ducking a bit in order to dodge the bullet about to hit him.

"Lumie~" Reborn whined at his Sky.

"No shooting, Reborn unless its training," the Peverel Matriarch fondly pat his cheek. "Now, remember your charisma doesn't affect me, not even Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

"My bad. . ."

"Reborn, attempting to flirt with Sorella is useless since she is head over heels in love with Rico-san." Luna giggled as she ate her waffles.

The Sun ex-Arcobaleno tilted his head and gave the Longbottom Matriarch a wink. "You can say. . . I like challenges~"

"Darling, Behave~ there are challenges where you already lose before the game has even begun." Lumiere commented off handily.

"Fine~"

"Anyways, I will be gone next Monday until early Wednesday. I will wrapped the things around Britain since I do not want any idiots following us here in order to drag me back. If the Vongola made their move or send someone, contact me immediately." She stared at her son. "Gil and En-chan will be in charge, don't do anything foolish." The last note was pointed to Hayato who is known for his temper.

"Hai, Mama!" Red happily agreed. "What about Rose? Will you also change her name like you did with mine?"

"That. . . will be your decision, Bambina." Lumiere gently ruffled Rose's snow white locks.

"I. . don't mind the name change, Mama." Rose gave her mother an assuring smile. "What will be my name?"

"Irisviel Cassiopeia Peverel." Lumiere immediately replied. "I always wanted that name combination if I had a daughter. Rico suggested the name Irisviel to me a few centuries ago while the name Cassiopeia is a Black name. She is the most badass woman I had the fortune to meet even if we are both dead."

"Huh? I got lost in there." Neville said.

"It's okay to get lost on the road of life, Nev," the ravenette waved her hand dismissively earning a look of disbelief from every one minus Red and Hayato who shared a laugh as they caught the reference.

"I clearly did not see the inside joke. . "

"You will learn later. Iri-chan, you are coming with me into an overdue mother and daughter bonding." Lumiere gently pet her hair.

"Okay, Mama. What about. . Red? Won't he be accompanying us?" the now newly named Irisviel asked.

"It's okay, Iri-chan! I will monopolizing your time tomorrow." Red answered. "Mama, technically speaking Iri-chan is fourteen, right? Did the ring do something about her growth or whatever?"

"According to Ragnarok, the Potter Ring stripped Iri-chan her Potter Genes since it was stolen from me and those morons used a Prince Family Art. Once I file it, Irisviel's name would come out as Irisviel Cassipeia Peverel- _Prince_.. . making her the next Matriarch of the Prince Line." Lumiere replied. " _I think._ Oh well, Ragnarok will tell me later. Need to cut the loose ends now. I do not want those morons adding more problems. Vongola is already a headache and a half."

"Are we going to dissolve the Vongola?"

The question made everyone paused from their food.

"There is two ways but I hope we won't end on that option." She admitted. "The first one is that I will took the reins of Vongola until your twenty first birthday. . . or we could search a loophole in the rules of succession Giotto. . more likely Ricardo created. If worse comes to worse, we dissolve Vongola and revived the Inverno Famiglia, the mother Family of Vongola which is run by the Peverel Family. The Inverno Famiglia is a magical mafia. . I know Bermuda knows it and already prepared the paperwork that either I or you could sign."

"Huh? I never knew we had a Mafia, Mama. Who founded it and what number am I?"

"It was founded by Alessandro Inverno, the adopted son of the Noble woman Winter Jasmine Peverel, eight hundred years ago, in Sicily, Italy. Since Peverels had a _very_ long life, once you took the Inverno Famiglia, you will become its Decimo. A Don of Inverno usually took the mantle for _at least_ four generations." Lumiere explained, much to the shock of everyone even Reborn. "In addition, the Inverno Famiglia are neutral to anything. You could say they act like Servant Ruler in the middle of Fraction Grail War."

"That means we can help the Vindice gathering civilians like Skull-san? Who were clueless that they have flames in the first place?" There are so many ideas running to Red's mind. "So~ does the option . . ."

"Talk to Xanxus first if he wanted the Decimo seat of Vongola. . . we have so many loopholes to see since according to Ria, one of your alternates _wanted_ to become the Varia Head instead of Decimo." She hid her smirk behind her cup as their jaws dropped on the ground. "They did, actually, by killing the Cervelo but I do not want to end on that situation."

"That option is definitely out of the question!" Red exclaimed as his arms are on X position.

"Of course."

 **0000**

Neville and Luna were send back to Britain by Lumiere after breakfast, with a promise of visiting this coming weekend. Reborn then took the boys for some accuracy training while Enkidu and Gilgamesh decided to visit Fuyuki City for a moment.

That now leaves Lumiere and Irisviel in their mother and daughter bonding.

"Namimori is so peaceful, Mama," Irisviel commented as she took the sights. They are currently in the shopping district, doing some window shopping.

"Namimori is a Sanctuary, Iri-chan. Like I told you." Lumiere replied as she caught a glimpse of a familiar boy. "Kyouya! Kyouya, wait!"

Kyouya stop along Kusakabe Tetsuya, his right hand man. The two waited until the Peverel Matriarch caught them.

"Ciao~ Kyouya, Tetsuya-kun!"

"Greetings, Lumiere-sama," Tetsuya greeted them as Kyouya's eyes landed upon the white haired green eyed girl.

"How's the patrol? I hope nothing serious happened." Lumiere smiled. "Oh, and Tetsuya-kun, I already told you to call me Tita Lumie! Anyway, meet my daughter, Irisviel Cassiopeia Peverel. Iri-chan, meet Hibari Kyouya, your Red-niisama's best friend and his right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"N-Nice to meet you," Irisviel uttered shyly.

"Hn, small animal." Kyouya gently ruffled her white locks. "St. Antoinette's disease?"

"I already had a plan for them, Kyouya-kun. Good thing I found you since I had a small favor to ask you." Here, the Cloud Guardian perked up. Lumiere rarely ask for small favors. Its usually _Please make sure my Reddy wont make a fool of himself~_ this and _Don't bite those fools so much, they might have rabies_ that. "I will be gone for two and a half days. If you saw idiots wearing robes which are waaaay out of fashion and eyesore to the max, waving sticks like I do sometimes, don't worry, the Japanese Ministry of magic already know about Namimori being your Territory, you could start biting them to death. Leave them half alive especially if they are British Magicals except for a few. I'll give you the files later to study,"

"What do they want?"

"Those morons would either try to kidnap me or Irisviel." She replied, making Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Fortunately, they never learned about Red's identity but it would be no sooner. Fourteen percent of your minions were Magical so you can ask them more information and here is Minister of Magic's Satsuki Kinomoto's number and Address book. She knew about you and that you are in my protection. You and Tetsuya-kun can visit her, take either Fon or Seigi as your chaperones. If you do visit, behave and listen first. Satsuki may be a friend of mine but I do not want to hear any negative comments, am I clear? We need her help in order to protect the people here in Namimori against those idiotic British wizards."

"I understand, Tita Lumie." Kyouya answered truthfully, earning a pat on the head from the older woman.

"Thank you, Kyouya. I owe you one."

 **xxxxx**

"Mama, not that I doubt Kyouya-niisama but. . . could he really take them on? Uncle Ron is the Minister of Magic." Irisviel voiced her worry once they left Kyouya and Tetsuya.

"Actually, he is more than enough, Iri. I trained that boy ever since Red introduce him to me." Lumiere answered her. "It is actually hard to believe that its already five months since our return her in Namimori. Time flew by so fast."

"What. . what are you planning to do? Are you going to kill them?" the albino already came to terms as how protective her mother is since Tita Luna told her that Lumiere is a Cloudy Sky.

The Peverel Matriarch is accepting like other Skies but _**harm**_ anyone under her protection, she is would strike like a ruthless typhoon that would not hesitate to remove them . . permanently. . Lumiere is a possessive bitch to the ones she declared _hers_ since the kind of upbringing she had turned her into a public property that everyone _**never**_ cared about what **she** wanted and needed.

The Magical Britain only knows her as the Girl-Who-Lived or the Woman-Who-Conquered, not Lumiere Louise Potter, the abused child who was molded to be a slaughter pig for the Greater Good.

"I won't kill them yet." A pause. "But I will _make sure_ they would understand the pain and suffering Sakura-chan and I had suffered under the manipulations of old men who only think of us as pawns in their sick game of chess," Lumiere's eyes flashed into pale gold with amethyst streaks. "I promise that."

 _Yes, she will enjoy it indeed,_ a dark content smile painted her lips that scared the shit out of a certain bat shit insane prince who caught sight of her. _After all, she manage to recreate Zuken's_ pet _to fit her needs~_

Irisviel raised an eyebrow when she heard her mother giggling darkly but ignored it.

Normal is boring~

 **00000**

 **Peverel Manor Gardens,**

 **Red** raised his hand, his Peverel Heir ring glittered from the sunlight. A soft smile adorn his lips as he closed his eyes.

Five months. Five months already have passed. Another two months to go and he will finally meet Rico. Mama will have the love of her life and their little family will be complete.

Lumiere would wrapped all the loose ends at Magical Britain so they would not get Iri-chan and his mother back on that backwater country. Tita Satsuki would fight tooth and nail for the custody of her friend and so is the Clock Tower.

He wonder if Lorelei Bartholomew or Zelretch would act first. Maybe Waver.

"A knut for your thoughts, Red-kun?"

"why Knut? It could be galleons." He replied not bothering to open his eyes. " Fon-san."

The Storm Arcobaleno chuckled on his antics as he and Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno sat on each side of him.

His Mother's Storm and Lightning.

"You know its unfair. You knew us way before that idiot but you never told us that you found a way to remove the pacifier." Verde told him without sounding so whiny.

"To be honest, Reborn just returned on his old form two weeks ago." Red opened his frost blue eyes as Rule Breaker materialized on his left hand. "And I cannot find either of you even with my Semblance. It's so annoying, you know?"

"I forgot that you could find us using your seals." Fon ruffled the young boy's hair. "So you finally made it yours, huh?"

"Took me six years via Winter Gardens but the results are fruitful. Good thing abusing the hell out of a Time Bubble never really age me."

Verde snorted. "What did you take me for, brat?"

Yeah, right. The Winter Gardens is the joined pet project of Verde and Waver seven years ago, courtesy of Lumiere who threw the idea and bunch of paperwork on the two. The said woman is the one who tweak the Time Bubble so the one using it won't age and fix all its holes before they have someone test it out.

You could say it's a success.

"Where is your mother, anyway? I wanted to speak with her on something since I heard she was having havoc on Magical Britain." Fon asked, looking around in search for Lumiere.

"She and Iri-chan, my new baby sister are out for an all-girls day out. Iri-chan was Rose Potter, Mama's stolen DNA that they used in order to swindle Mama's wealth but it backfired since the Potter Ring rejected her but the Prince Family ring accepted her." Red replied before stabbing Verde on the back then Fon.

Immediately, their pacifier fell down and instead of toddlers, two hot and handsome males were sitting beside him.

Just as Lumiere appeared.

"GAAAHHHH! WILL YOU QUITE ON GETTING NAKED AROUND MY BABY?!"

 **00000**

 **AN**

Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 5

**La Seconda Canzonde di Una Madre**

 **Chapter 5**

Lumiere feels under the weather these past few days after her trip to England. Even Red and Iri are throwing worried looks and kept asking if she is feeling well.

"I actually don't know why but I feel a bit under the weather this days. Both Neville and Ren checked me up and they said I am healthy." The Peverel Matriarch said while lying on the bed in her room. "Mooh, how troublesome~ I want to go out too. . "

"Mama should rest. Maybe you get something from being in England for too long." Red said as he buried his face on her chest so is Iri. The siblings are shamelessly using their Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom™ for a cuddle session.

"Onii-chan is correct, Mama! You should rest and drink plenty of juice!" Irisviel added as she hugged her mother.

"I made sure to wrapped my magic on my body when I went to England, ya know? I'm not that careless." Lumiere tickle the two who laughingly tried to gang up on her. "However, this feeling came after _that_ dream."

"What dream? The one where you are molesting Papa or the one when _he_ was the one molesting you?" Red asked teasingly.

And cackle alongside Irisviel when their mother's face turned as red as a tomato.

" **Redford Reason and Irisviel Cassiopeia!"** she hissed in embarrassment.

"What? Mama is a lovely woman with needs. It's as if we don't know anything about sex. Reborn made sure we are informed." Irisviel replied with a straight face. "Also, I'm fourteen even if I looked eleven."

"Lolicon." Red said, earning a pillow on his face. "Iri!"

"Stop calling me Lolicon, Onii-chan! I'm fourteen!" Irisviel huffed cutely.

"Remember Illya, Iri? She's eighteen going nineteen but still looking nine." The young Sky reminded her, which earned him an electric pillow. "Aw! I'm telling the truth, damn it!"

"Red, please stop teasing your sister. Iri, please stop beating your brother." Lumiere rolled her eyes playfully as they resume their positions. "Anyway, my healer will visit us this evening. Yes, its Andromeda Tonks."

"Aunt Addy!" the two exclaimed before running out of the room.

The ravenette rub her temple. Taking a deep sigh, Lumiere buried herself on the bed, curling in a ball, hugging her stomach.

 _My magic is being unstable._ She thought as she allowed both of her magic and flames engulf her into a cocoon like state. _My flames are singing in delight. I wonder why. ._

A stray thought floated in her mind.

 _Maah, impossible._

Really. That's absurd.

Lumiere never noticed when she had fallen asleep until a large explosion woke her up. A bit groggy herself, her instincts (Hyper Intuition) are not blaring in alarm so maybe they are Red's friends or her guardians.

Either Reborn or Colonello. Who knows.

 **0000**

"Lumie, you look like hell."

"I rather feel like dead warm over, actually."

"That's rather positive." Red commented sarcastically as he sat beside his mother as Irisviel sat on Reborn's lap.

"Shut it, brat." Andromeda whack him in the head as she continue to read the advance diagnostic scan she casted over the Peverel Matriarch. "Congratulations, Lumie~! You are three weeks pregnant!"

" **We call bullshit."** The whole Famiglia said, along Lumiere.

"Addy, that's impossible. I do not have any lovers or had sex in the past fifteen years." Sharp emerald green eyes stared on her aunt's chocolate ones. "Ever since I have my body back, Andromeda."

"I am not teasing or lying, Lumiere. You are really pregnant. I know you are an anomaly yourself but. . ." The remaining Black woman sigh as she gave her the parchment. "I could check the father. . .?"

"Do so." Lumiere immediately replied.

Andromeda did cast the spell. Lumiere felt something warm on her tummy before it turned cold.

Then warm like a morning sunshine.

 _Rico Alvarez, Death Servant_

Dead silence filled the room, no pun intended.

Before it was broken by a loud feminine filled scream.

" _ **You, darling is soooo dead once I gotten my hands on you!"**_

 **0000**

 **Somewhere,**

"Oh my, it seems she found out my gift," Rico chuckled softly as Ameryst gave him a deadpan look. "What?"

"You, mister, is the worst. Knocking your mate like that? Please prepare to grovel _very_ thoroughly." The First Mistress scolded her Minion. "Even though Lumie-chan loves you so much~"

"I know, Sorella. You could say this is a little bit revenge on my part, ya know?" the blonde shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I'm head over heels in love of her since the beginning and then she only noticed it _now."_

"Because Potters and Peverels are usually as dense as a dead stone." Verez, one of Ameryst's husband/ mate replied. Earning a smack on the head from his very irritated _pregnant_ wife.

"Shut up, Severus!" Ameryst countered. "And I'm not _that_ dense, ya know?!"

Rico immediately vanished leaving the couple.

He does not want to stay and watch those two go at it like bunnies, thank you very much!

 **0000**

Lumiere narrowed her eyebrows when she heard about the series of attacks happening. Tetsuya told her that Kyouya was now investigating it and haven't return for two days.

"Red, I want you to fetch Kyouya. If you could wrap it up, do it. Enkidu will accompany you along Takeshi and Hayato."

"Understood, Mama." Red bow his head as Enkidu astralized. "Do Reborn will join us?"

"He will follow you. If the Vindice would make any appearances, please call me."

"Yes."

 **0000**

 **Red** arrived in Kokuyo Land along Takeshi and Hayato. The Black Primo could feel both Reborn's and Enkidu's magical/flame signature so he could pin point them. They found Kyouya wounded in an abandoned building where he is now being treated by Trident Shamal, Reborn's acquaintance.

Lumiere's along Reborn's training bore fruit as they easily disposed Mukuro Rokudo's minions, Birds and a redhead girl using flute as a weapon. Red did not hesitate on killing Birds since he is a rabid criminal.

When they face Lancia, he was wrapped in those reinforced thread which in near inspection, were Irisviel's hair.

"Why did I forget you are my Lightning?" Red murmured as the snow white haired girl giggled and hitched a ride on Takeshi's shoulder.

"I told mama and I was bored." Irisviel answered. "He was being controlled, by the way."

"Figures." The Decimo Heir adjusted his eyeglasses.

The battle with Mukuro Rokudo is kind of anticlimactic since they learned about his back story. The kids didn't noticed Lumiere listening until she walked towards Mukuro and gave him a head slap.

"I don't know which one of the Black Family gave birth to you but _you_ will _not_ raise your hand on your cousin." The Peverel Matriarch narrowed her eyes in confusion when the said adorable homicidal psychopath hugged her waist. "What?"

"Milady!" Mukuro exclaimed as he buried his face on her neck. "You're alive! Since when?"

"Okay, do I know you?"

"It's me, Christopher! Your Wrath Guardian!"

Lumiere gently pushed the young teen away a bit and studied his soul. Yep, he was her cute little wrath who was Rico's scouted apprentice but vanished eight years ago, a year before Lumiere woke up and rewound time.

"Chris, I want a full report on how you are resurrected without my knowledge. Along evidences on how you destroyed Estreneo Famiglia so Bermuda would not bitch later on." A box appeared on Mukuro's hands which he gave to her. "Good. Jaeger, here. I vouch this one since he was my darling's apprentice. Other papers will follow up later."

" _ **Of course, Milady."**_ Jaeger, Bermuda's right hand man replied as he took the box. _**"I bid you, Inverno Famiglia, a good day."**_

"A good day indeed."

 **0000**

 **After** the Kokuyo Arc saga, it took only two weeks before another headache inducing chaos appeared, in the form of a ten year old Fuuta Dela Stella followed by Lambo Bovino and the apprentice of Fon, I-pin.

Red immediately dealt with them, sending the Tomaso Famiglia back to Italy enough to make them fear _him_ and just before they heard his surname.

Who knows that the Peverel name had more weight than Vongola?

Anyways, meeting Dino Cavalleone is very entertaining, especially as the Cavalleone Decimo had gotten a crush at Lumiere. Reborn gleefully crushed his ex-student's dreams when he told him that Lumiere is already a mother of two. . expecting another baby in eight months and most of all, head over heels in love with another man.

Dino's face is so priceless that made Reborn cackle for _days_ until Lumiere had enough and froze his balls.

" _Dear Lord! LUMIE! MY BALLSSS!"_

The sheer blackmail photos and videos earned so much money, making the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper, interested on Lumiere.

Too interested actually.

 **0000**

 **Iron Fort, Italy**

"Lumiere Louise Peverel? The ex-savior of the Magical Britain?" Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola muttered as he read the file. "But I thought Reborn is grooming Tsunayoshi-kun as the next Decimo?"

"It appears Lady Peverel saved Tsunayoshi-kun where his mother, Nana died in the plane crash in Britain roughly five months ago and since Iemitsu isn't really watching his family, Lady Peverel thought he was an orphan and adopted him to her family." Coyote, the Storm Guardian reported.

"That won't do, Coyote. We need Tsunayoshi-kun as our heir, not hers."

"I will do what I can, Nono."

 **0000**

Caster narrowed their eyes.

That won't do. The Vongola are planning on harming their precious Master's mother.

"Try to touch her, I will kill all of you, disregarding Master's command seals."

 **0000**

 **Two months later,**

"Mama had a baby bump." Irisviel said as she poke her mother's small bump hidden by her yellow green floor length maternity dress. "Do you think we are having a baby brother?"

"Or sister." Red added as he looked up from his laptop.

"As long as our baby is healthy, I do mind which gender actually." Lumiere pushed her braid over her shoulders as she glance on Family relaxing in the gardens. "Any activities should I know?"

"Nothing interesting as of yet, Kufufu." Mukuro replied as he sat next to Red, gently running his fingers on his Mist Partner/ Baby sister Chrome.

"Well, I do noticed we are filling the Manors rooms pretty fast." The Peverel Matriarch giggled in amusement since it was true.

Mukuro along his minions, Ken and Chikusa moved to the Peverel Manor without any fight. Being told what the rules are, they are fine.

However, Lumiere just shook her head in exasperation when a week later, Mukuro returned home, Chrome in tow. The Peverel Matriarch is kind of bored that day and her cute darling's apprentice brought her amusement.

Irisviel learned how sadistic her mother was when she ripped Chrome's _parents_ into shreds along their reputation.

Come on, really? Letting your dying daughter die just because you don't want to waste money for her survival? Ara, that's a bit no-no.

Anyways, Lumiere supervise the Kids training even if Reborn along Enkidu and _yes,_ even Gilgamesh says no. She's just pregnant, not invalid, come on!

The ravenette leaned on her chair. Red's guardians are harmonizing beautifully with him. Since his seal had been broken seven years ago, harmonization is very easy for his son even if his flames is a bit picky.

Red now has Kyouya as his Cloud—his first Guardian—, Takeshi as his Rain. Hayato as Storm followed by Irisviel who was his Lightning. Sasaegawa Ryohei is new in the group as the Sun Guardian. The boxer was training with Colonello.

Both Mukuro and Chrome's flames resonate with Red making them his twin Mist Guardians.

"A yen on your thoughts, Signora?" Reborn asked as he sat on the chair's armrest.

"Nothing of importance, Ren. Oh, may I ask, did Mammon knew that only he and Lal are the only ones remaining chibified?" Lumiere looked at him.

"Not yet. Viper thought we just glamoured ourselves so we are in adult form." The Sun Arcobaleno chuckled in amusement. "Even that _man_ haven't had any idea that his precious system is now broken."

"Actually, I just used the world's Ley line to sustain the Pacifiers. Why Kawahira never thought of asking help to Magicals when they are still sane is beyond me." She took a sip of her tea as she watched the kids playing baseball. "Anyway, when do you think the Ring battles starts?"

Reborn was quite for some time.

"Lumie," that caught her attention. Reborn **never** called her by her nickname. "I think there is something sinister happening. I cannot contact Nono and my gut instinct saying shit is going to happen."

"Is that so?" Lumiere narrowed her eyes. "I do found it suspicious on _why_ Vongola is been quiet. Too quiet for my taste. And look what I found." She gave him a folder.

Reborn read the file and almost set it on fire.

"Does Red knew this?"

"He does minus the Guardians. Irisviel is up to date. I did promise my baby boy that I will never hide things to him, anyway." Lumiere closed her eyes for a moment.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Allow them to play, Renato. Ending the game too soon is boring, ya know?" a dark smile crept on her face. "And the kids do want a piece of Iemitsu."

Reborn let out an amuse laugh. "Of course."

So when Squalo Superbi ambushed them on the Arcade Center, the silver haired male would deny it to his dying breath that he _shivered in dread_ when out of nowhere, Redford Reason Peverel, the Decimo candidate openly cackle in sheer dark amusement meeting him along his Boss.

"It about damn time!" the dubbed Black Primo's eyes flashed into amber orange as both his magic and flames cackle gleefully in anticipation.

"Pretty excited to be beaten into pulp, trash?" Xanxus Vongola snark as he eyed the tiger cub in front of him. He could clearly see this boy had the spine to be the next Decimo.

"Aren't you pretty excited to see me that even you have still frost bite you immediately flew here to challenge my _Family?_ For the sought after Head of Varia which my mother praises, your information is flawed. And please do not make me start with CEDEF. That place is a joke." Red rolled his eyes as he spotted his . . . sperm donor. "Oh, he was here?"

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu exclaimed seeing his son. . . looking different. The once scrawny brown haired teen is now a confident black haired teen who knew what he is doing and had the power to back it up. "Tuna fishy! What happened to you?!"

"Tuna fishy?" Irisviel's eyebrow twitch in irritation as Mukuro was cackling in amusement. The Mist manage to dodge a kunai thrown at him.

"I fucking despise that nickname." Red twirled his tri pong kunai on his finger. "And my name is Redford, not Tsunayoshi."

Two pink haired women appeared—the Cervello they called themselves, announcing the start of the ring battles.

"Oy, pink menaces, I haven't signed anything before so that battle cannot proceed."

Everyone turned towards Lumiere, wearing her usual emerald green long sleeves loose enough to hide her bump partnered with black skirt and thigh high boots. Beside her is Reborn and Fon, in their adult forms.

"This is a Vongola Matter, Witch." One of the Cervello told her.

"Have you forgotten that Giotto is the younger brother of my grandfather? Both me and Red came from the Main Branch of the family. Giotto's true surname is Peverel and that makes _Vongola_ the branch family of Peverel Line." Her statement was backed up with an authentic Lineage Test from Gringotts.

Silence filled the area.

"Who are you?" Iemitsu never learned who is she. All he knew was this woman adopted his son.

"Me? Oh this is rich." Lumiere and Red shared a look as the Peverel Matriarch transformed into her old look.

"I _was_ Nana Sawada, your ex-wife before I woke up. Good thing the nightmare ended before my children entered another nightmare yet again. It's a not so nice pleasure to see you again, Iemitsu Sawada~"

Red loved the way his sperm donor paled learning the implications of her words.

"N .. no, that's not true!" the External Advisor took a step back. "But. . that makes you—"

"A DOUBLE candidate. But I do not have any interest to Vongola whatsoever. I could just revive Inverno Famiglia in a whim." Lumiere shrugged her shoulders as she turned back on her original form. "However, its neither here or there. We are about to witness the entertainment of the year, the Ring Battles. Please, don't mind my presence."

"Hear her, I will enjoy this so much." Red let out an evil grin. "I will get that Sky Ring by hook or by crook."

"Well then, the Ring Battles will start !"


	7. Chapter 6

**La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ring Battles; Black Primo's Reasoning**

"Ryohei-kun, please do not over do yourself. Even if I could revive you back to life, I would rather avoid it." Lumiere told her son's Sun Guardian as they have lunch in the Peverel Manor. "Lussuria is well verse in martial arts ignoring her eccentrics' and she is in the business longer than you. Also, you are new in this Mafia business."

"Thank you for your kind words, Tita Lumie!" Ryohei replied with too much enthusiasm but held his voice in acceptable _volume_. "I will do my best to the Extreem!"

"I know you will, sweetheart but I cannot help but to be worried. I do not know why Red is suddenly interested on getting the Sky Ring." Lumiere placed her right arm under her bosom while her right hand cup her cheek. "I wonder why and the rest of you are all pump up even if you do not care about the succession rights of Vongola."

"Peverel-san said he was going to give you the Sky Ring. I do not know his reasoning but he will do it because he loves you so much." The silver haired boxer answered. "And we will support him as such!"

Lumiere let out a soft laugh. Her emerald green eyes were filled with love and affection.

"Oh, I really love that boy along his darling sister. Actually, I love all of you since you are Red's and Iri's friends. I love watching all of you interact."

"Thank you for loving us, Tita Lumie,"

"No, it's actually the _other way 'round."_

 **0000**

Ryohei might lost the fight that evening, he does not care since Lumiere and Red told him it's okay.

The Peverel Matriach ordered her clones to treat him immediately as Red thank his Nii-san for fighting for him. Ryohei just laughed and said he will join him again.

The next battle is the Lightings. Irisviel played with Levi-a- than by tying the said Fan Boy with her threads before setting him on fire laced with ice, a bit bastardization of Zero Point Breakthrough. Irisviel won and happily snuggled to her brother and soon to be boyfriend—Kyouya if she had her way.

The Rain Battles is a stalemate because both Takeshi and Squalo, even if they used all their techniques and destroyed half of the arena much to the displeasure of Kyouya are in the same strength. Lumiere is a swordswoman herself and she taught the boy her knowledge about swords.

She still like rapiers than Katana.

The Storm Battles is a bit toss up since Belphegor almost pissed himself seeing Lumiere. The homicidal prince was shouting about _Mistress of Death_ and _Yondaime Shinigami_

"Oh, I'm the Fourth Mistress, indeed. Rico is my partner." Lumiere happily told him making the Ripper Prince cry in terror. "Prince Ra~pha~el~"

"Mama? Why is he acting like that?" Red asked as Belphegor buried his face on Xanxus' chest, crying in fear.

"Because his Line is one of my Minions. Basically, he cannot harm me or you or else it would cause him brutal punishment. I never thought my Vassal would end up as Xanxus' Elements not that I mind. However, this battle would be forfeited. Family Magicks, _sucks."_ The Peverel Matriarch explained.

"Ah, okay."

The Cervello did not stop her from telling them off since the Inverno Famiglia is _neutral._ Lumiere told them to give the kids a day off so the Mist Battles would be postponed for a day.

Iemitsu? He was still trying to speak with her ever since she revealed who is she. Red and her Guardians—even Enkidu and Gilgamesh made sure that the Royal Jackass would not appear at _least_ twenty feet from her.

"You do know that I would speak to him sooner or later, correct?" Lumiere said as Gil appeared behind her.

"I know. But as it stands, that peasant had no right to even look at you, My Queen." The Archer Servant told her. Ever since she had gotten his approval, Gilgamesh start calling her 'My Queen' just to _piss the moron who impregnated her._ "You are one of my beloved Treasures along Enkidu. If you want me to erase his pathetic existence, we would be doing a good thing."

"I do not want Red to be accused of Patricide, ya know?" Lumiere closed her eyes as she felt mother nature around the Gardens.

"It is not patricide since the boy himself viewed Rico as his father and not that mongrel."

"It may be true but ending the game so abruptly is booring!"

Gilgamesh eyed his master carefully.

"May I know what is on your mind, My Queen?"

"That would be telling, Gil." Lumiere turned around to face the lovely roses being tended by Enkidu. Her hand gently held the full bloom rose. "But one thing is for sure,"

Picking up the said bloom, she turned to her Servant as her emerald green eyes turned darker.

"Vongola Decimo will die if they try to make my son their puppet.

Her hand crushed the robust blossom.

"I promise you that."

 **0000**

Mammon maybe one of the Arcobaleno and the strongest mist, he still have no chance against the Apprentice of Death himself.

"Congratulations, Christopher-san, Chrome-chan. Thank you for your hard work." Red told his twin Mist.

"Anything for Milady, Red." Mukuro replied.

"You're welcome, Bossu," Chrome said, blushing.

"For a job well done, I shall make your favorites. Now, let Mammon go," –Lumiere ordered.

"Hai~"

The next day, the Cloud Battles.

"Kyouya~ just destroy the armor without killing the mongrel inside! We need him alive or rather half alive~" Red called out as his Cloud just spared him a glance before nodding.

"Since when you stop calling Kyouya-kun sempai?" Lumiere asked his son, ignoring the bloodthirsty cackling on the background.

"Last night." The Black Primo blushed at the teasing look both his mother and sister throw at him. "What?"

"Onii-chan and Kyouya-niisan under the Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—kyaah!" Irisviel shrieked when a kunai flew past her. "Oi! Everyone knew the two of you are lusting on each other!"

"I am **not** Lustingafter Kyouya, Iri!" Red exclaimed.

"Maah, no problem. We had Man's pleasure growing our backyard." Lumiere waved that concern, much to the horror of her baby boy. "I do advice that having my grandchild when the two of you are both twenty one. Education first before that."

"MAMA!"

Kyouya, meanwhile, rolled his eyes as his tonfa hit the head of the Gala Moska, destroying the said armor.

Revealing a weak Vongola Nono.

"Just as I thought." Red's frost blue eyes narrowed in cold anger as he saw the blatant manipulation. "I never expect you to stoop this low, Xanxus-san."

"I do not care about your opinion, Trash." Xanxus replied. "Even though I am adopted, I will try to put the ring!."

"Have no one told you that the Rings are blood locked in the family, Xanxus? No, well," Lumiere pushed Irisviel in front of her. "Look. This what happened to my darling daughter. We knew about the Cradle affair, worry not."

"My daughter, Irisviel, is created from my stolen DNA. In an essence, she is my clone. However, she may be my clone, her blood is still from the Prince Family since she is an Homunculus. They are dolls that held the genes of their family members. Those idiotic English magicals used such Family art for what? Try to get my vaults. And this is the result." Lumiere gently rake her fingers on her daughter's snow white hair. "The Potter Ring harshly rejected her that she almost died. It stripped her her Potter Magic making her a Prince in all. Once I finished my business, I could only blood adopt her to the Peverel Family since the Potters rejected her." Emerald green eyes stared on his blood red ones. "This is the result of trying to take something you cannot have even you wished it so hard. However, we might find a loop hole in that clause on why you cannot inherit. As it stands, my son only wanted the Sky ring for whatever reason and _not_ the Vongola Throne."

" Take that pathetic mongrel from my Queen's sight." Gilgamesh materialized along Enkidu on Lumiere's side. "He is an eyesore."

"Any idea where should I dump the body, Gil? Master?" Enkidu asked.

"Anywhere is fine." Lumiere replied before turning around. "Let's go home."

"Hai~!"

 **0000**

"You are something else." Xanxus commented as he watch the view from his hotel suite.

"My, I do not want you to be disappointed." Lumiere chuckled softly as she made herself comfortable in the sofa. Twirling the contents of her wine glass (which is grape juice) half lidded emerald green eyes glance on him. "You are still weak from your imprisonment. My son is no pushover, ya know?"

"Are you insulating I am weak?"

"As of now? Yes." Lumiere answered bluntly. "I won't sugarcoat it but my son is way leagues above you. I trained him myself the time he recovered from removing the seal. I am a brutal teacher, Xanxus. . . and a perfectionist to booth. Redford is my precious son and heir. He needs to be strong in order to stand up by my side and in order to protect himself against my enemies. I am not always here to held his hand."

Xanxus stared at her.

"Where the hell are you in my life?"

"Where I am? Hmm, I was killed when you are a year old and then awaken just a year ago. I rewound time in order to heal my son so the answer is, I was in Fuyuki City in the past fifteen years." Lumiere answered honestly.

The Varia Sky snorted.

"You could say its complicated, Sorella."

"Where's the fun in that, Xan-xan? Now, come here and drink my blood! I won't allow you to disappoint my eldest!"

 **0000**

 **Black Primo and the Wrath Sky**

"Will Onii-sama would be okay?" Irisviel asked Red and Xanxus meet in the arena. They held the Sky Battles outside Namimori since half of Red's Techniques are . . . rather destructive. "And how many layers of shield wards did you use, Mama?"

"I was forced to use my Eight Lotus Trigram Seal. Those two told me they are going all out especially I healed Xanxus into full health." Lumiere replied as she leaned on Gilgamesh's chest using the latter as her personal chair. Enkidu was sitting on their left, giggling.

"Oh," Irisviel looked down from the Vinama before glancing on her fellow Elements. "Nii-sama! Good luck!"

Red gave his sister a fond smile before all emotions is stripped away from his face.

"The Queen is singing praises on you, Trash." Xanxus spoke as he readied his weapons. "Not because you are her son but because you are a _Quality._ I saw how your Elements fought for you and I could say you knew what the proper Harmony is."

"I thank you for the compliment, Xanxus-san." Red took off his eyeglasses and hid it under the Black coat he is wearing. "But like I said when we first met, I _will_ get the Sky Ring."

Xanxus let out a blood thirsty grin.

"Bring it on, Redford Reason Peverel."

"Of course, Xanxus di Vongola,"

"The Sky Battles now Begin!" the Cervello called out.

In a flash, sparks appeared.

 **0000**

"Oh my, when I said go all out, I never expect this level of destruction." Lumiere spoke as Red kept popping around Xanxus who would rain the younger boy with sky infused bullets. In return, Red rained bunch of Tri point Kunai with Hiraishin seals etch on it allowing him more room to run.

"That's interesting way to use Hiraishin, huh." Everyone paused as a tall blonde with mismatch eyes spoke and sitting on Lumiere's and Gilgamesh's feet. "But Red could do better."

"He is just warming up, Ichigo-kun." Lumiere glance on her nephew. "Or should I say, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I go now as Namikaze Ichigo. Don't spoil them too much, Tita Lumie." Ichigo replied as he watched the ongoing battle. "Oi, KITTEN! STOP PLAYING AROUND, DATTEBAYO!"

"SHUT UP, STRAWBERRY!" Red shouted before encasing his fist with Sky Flames. Punching the floor, a bloodthirsty grin made its way on his face on the sheer look of disbelief the Varia threw at him.

"My name means 'To protect' not Strawberry." Ichigo grumbled as Irisviel burst out laughing. "At least I am not named after a car."

"Oi, don't insult my name picking. Yours is much worst since Naruto both means Fishcake and Maelstrom." Lumiere poke him with her feet. "What are you doing here, anyway? Minus the fact you came here to watch your cousin."

"I'm just bored."

 **0000**

"I wonder what made my dear cousin upset." Red uttered as Xanxus blocked the Kunai he was holding. Pushing the older male, he did a few acrobatic backflips.

"Focus in our battle, Trash!" Xanxus exclaimed raining bullets upon the Black Primo who used Hiraishin to avoid majority of them.

"Of course, how rude of me.'' Red agreed as they hid their primary weapons and fell on Taijutsu (martial arts instead).

Blows after blows was exchanged between them. Its no longer because of Xanxus wants to take the reins, or the reason why Red wanted the Sky Ring.

It's been so long since they have someone pushing them to the limit. Ichigo and Lumiere does not count.

"Is this all what you got, Black Primo?!" Xanxus taunted the younger boy who held his wince as he felt his left shoulder dislocate. "Show me the reason why you wanted the Ring!"

" Reason, huh?" sky flames cackle on Red's remaining arm as he punch Xanxus away from him.

The once frost blue eyes are now amber orange.

"I need the Sky Ring for my Mother."

 **000**

"Huh?" everyone looked at Lumiere who paused mid bite of her pocky.

"Me?"

 **000**

"Mother gave me the reason to live. She freed me from the chains the Ninth and Iemitsu wrapped around me. If not for her, according to the Goblin Healers, I won't even reach my eighteenth birthday." Red spoke softly, the wind made his cloak flew behind him. "The Sky Ring will be my Artifact. A gift for my Mother. Afterall, if we are looking for a New Don, Mother is the best choice, not that we are interested on such disgrace of a Vigilante Group."

"A. . Artifact. .?" Xanxus face held confusion. "What the fuck, trash?!"

"I do agree on this, Redford." Lumiere stood up from her seat.

The Black Primo just smiled.

"Then, I shall show you once I receive the half ring." With a flick of his wrist, ninja wires tied around Xanxus, holding him down.

"Xanxus-san, please yield."

"The hell I would!" the Varia Sky shouted as he tried to burn those wires but no avail.

Red sighed.

"I had a feeling you would say that, However," he encase a kunai with his flames. "I am not Ichigo who would use Talk no Jutsu to reform someone from enemy to ally. I would rather make my own path than what my original self _should had been."_

"Should have been? What does Red talk about?" Kyouya asked.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada is his original self. He was destined to be the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia. Like a doll placed in a shelf, only be dusted and remembered once in a while before being returned on its shelf once again to be forgotten. Sealed when he was five because his _father,"_ the word is spit which such venom making everyone flinch. "Does not want him in the mafia, ignoring the fact that Iemitsu should have trained him in the first place. Reborn was send to train Tsuna not knowing that he was further breaking the boy into being a puppet." Lumiere told them, making Reborn's attention snap towards her. "In his twenty first birthday, he married Sasaegawa Kyoko, had a son and died on when he was twenty five because of a certain Famiglia wanted him gone."

"That won't happen because of Mother. My sincere apologies for this, Xanxus-san." In a swift movement, Red knocked Xanxus out.

"There is no doubt that Redford is a momma's boy." Fon commented as they watched the young boy took the Sky half ring from Xanxus prone form before freeing the older male out of the wires.

"When he is not, Fon? That boy practically worships his Mother." Verde glance on his practically nephew as they landed back on the ground. The rest watched the kids hugged Red who had a pleased look on his face.

"Red loves Master so much. Being a doll, I cannot understand it at first but seeing them. . . ."Enkidu let out a soft smile. "The love and loyalty they had on each other is very beautiful."

"Indeed."

 **0000**

"Congratulations, Onii-sama!" Irisviel shouted as she hugged her brother. "You won! You won!"

"That's training for, Iri-chan." Red held his sister before twirling her. A kiss on the forehead later, he put her down. "Thank you for your support, everyone."

"That was an Extreem battle, Peverel!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Join my boxing club!"

"No." Red automatically replied which made the boxer fell. "But I won't say no for spars unlike a certain strawberry. . ."

"Huh! As if you could beat me, Kitten!" Ichigo taunted the slightly younger boy as he landed beside him. "Have your claws grew since we last spar?"

"Its not spar. You two are trying to kill each other." Lumiere both smack the two Prince of Deaths on their heads.

"How much destruction did they do, Mama?" Irisviel asked curiously.

The Peverel Matriarch's eyebrow twitch.

"Ichigo fired three Bijudama in _Sage Mode_ while Red reciprocate them with Zero Point Dragon Breakthrough in Black Death Mode. Those Modes are enough to destroy three inhabited worlds and the paperwork generated by that is a _nightmare,"_ Lumiere cannot help but to shiver remembering those mountains of paperwork.

"Mama, because of that, we limit ourselves to Rasengan and Zero Point only." Red told her.

"Shut up, cheeky brat."

"Anyways," the Black Primo took the Half Rings and connected them. The Vongola Sky Ring glowed for a moment and returned on its true form. "Mama, for you."

"I do not know what you are playing at, Redford but I will humor you." Lumiere accepted the ring and pressed a soft kiss on its Stone. "Vongola Sky Ring."

A loud bang is heard before Lumiere fell on the ground, her chest bleeding.

"MAMA!"

 **0000**

Glazerienne; Bwahaha, I'm evil~


	8. Chapter 7

**La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre**

 **Chapter 7- The Prince and the Caster of Death**

Holy Grail War. It was a tournament held every sixty years by the Magus Association. The Grail, a very powerful artifact created by the von Einsberns could grant whatever men desires. As for the Magi, they wanted to use the Grail in order to reach the Root of Akashya, the knowledge of all beings.

In order to join this war, seven Masters and seven Servants would battle to death until the last pair remains.

Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Archer, Assassin and Rider. Each class had a Hero or anti-Hero you could draw if you had the proper Artifact to summon them. As they say, the Saber Class was the strongest Class out of Seven Servants.

(Actually, it's just a matter of preference, really.)

When the Fourth Holy Grail War started, Lumiere manage to evade being a Master since she was currently in China those days. Hearing about the Fuyuki Fire Incident, she asked for details from her minions—once she finished cursing as tons of Death Files rain down on her.

(Red was upset seeing his Mama so busy those few weeks.)

Ten peaceful years later, the Mistress of Death was finally chosen as the Master of Lancer. Lumiere immediately bundle her son to Namimori _after_ she manage to summon Enkidu of all Servants.

(Not that she was complaining since our emerald cinnamon bun _never_ complain when being used as a dressed up doll, as long as Lumiere allow her (Enkidu) play with mud at least once a week.)

Red, being the Apprentice of Lord El Mello II, Waver Velvet—should have known that when Lumiere manage to end the Fifth Holy Grail War _that_ easily, he should have been prepared.

For the first time, his famous Hyper Intuition failed him.

"Vongola Nono. . ." the Black Primo's grip on his Mother's body tightened a bit. "No, or should I say, Matou Zouken."

"Zouken? Didn't Mama already killed that _man?"_ Irisviel exclaimed as Reborn along Shamal and Fon are trying to save Lumiere. They already removed the bullet that were an inch away from her heart.

"Indeed, however, Mama had missed a few Horcrux like worms." Red replied quietly as he gave his mother to Fon. Sharing a look with Ichigo, both Prince of Death stood up. "How long have you been possessing the Vongola Don, Lord Matou?"

"That would be telling, boy." Zouken replied as he used Timoteo's body as his newest vessel. "However, accidentally stumbling on this kind of hidden society is a great opportunity."

"It seems he has no plans on telling us. Well then, you could _always_ rip his mind apart, nee, Red?" Ichigo placed his hands behind his head as he glance on his cousin.

"Indeed." Red replied before glancing on the Cervello. "Hey, what's the rules about killing the current Don? Would I land on trouble if I did so?"

"It is frown upon but not unheard of," one of the pink haired Judges replied. "However, the Vindice and your Mother, Lady Peverel gave us all the evidence they collected over the years against Timoteo Vongola. Now that we learn that he was a vessel of a Magi, he still did terrible things."

"In short, we allow you to kill the current Family Head of your branch family." Cervello 2 added.

"Good to know." Both Prince shared a look before vanishing in a bright flash of yellow and black.

 **0000**

"I'll deal with the Guardians." Ichigo.

"Please leave Zouken for me." –Red threw a kunai all over the place as Gilgamesh removed the others (especially Lumiere) out of the blast zone. "Make sure no worm would escape!"

"Of course!" Ichigo did the handsigns. " **Kage no Bushin!"**

Clones appeared without a sound which held each of Timoteo's Guardians along Iemitsu. Slapping Flame based hand cuffs on each of them, _just_ before knocking them unconscious. Mismatched eyes glance on his cousin who kept popping around.

 _Sky Flames are based on the spiritual energy of_ _ **living**_ **souls.** " The blonde pursed his lips. _For Zouken managing to perform a possession by using a Flame users body—A sky to booth—is very concerning. Sky Flames_ _ **should**_ **have** _eradicated those monsters from the very start._

Mismatched blue and green eyes widen in realization.

 **000**

"I see. Crest worms had an immunity from flames since you _are_ a flame user yourself. . . even if your Flames are dormant because Magical Circuits refrained you from going active." Red flick his wrist as he threw another bunch of shuriken. "A senile and damage Sky."

Zouken let out an amused smirk, as his worms destroyed the weapons thrown at him.

"Oh my, what an intelligent young man. Too bad you are too strong to be made as my next vessel." Dark beady eyes stared at Red's amber ones. "I believe I shall educate you, Redford Reason."

The Decimo Heir kept quiet as he burned those worms.

"You are familiar to the reason of the Makiri Family in making the Grail Wars, correct?" Zouken slammed his scepter as a barrage of worms caught Red's feet. Immediately, the Crest Worms slammed the young man on the ground, creating a large crater. Red choked out a scream but immediately closed his mouth as several worms tried to enter his body. "We always wanted to reach the Root of Akashya. The Beginning of all knowledge. I am alive since the first War.

"I really thought Emiya Kiritsugu destroyed the Holy Grail. However, the shard of Angra Mainyuu and the corrupted Holy Grail gave me this opportunity to play with another society." The Makiri or Matou Head let out an insane laugh.

"Mother already killed your old body!" Irisviel shouted as Gilgamesh held the homunculus. "Gil! Let me go!"

"No. This is your brother's battle." The Golden King replied as he glance on his Master. Worry is hidden behind his cold blank look.

"Even so, these flames allowed me new ways to reach Akashya!" Zouken watched in glee as his worms drowned the young boy. "Die, Giotto Vongola's reincarnation!"

Red let out a scream as those Crest Worms made way inside his body through his mouth. Amber orange eyes widen in sheer terror as he felt those worms infest and eat his magic, his prana and bone marrow.

His magic had no use.

So is his flames. And prana.

"REDFORD!" Ichigo along his Guardians shouted as they saw Red being devoured by those worms. Takeshi along Irisviel cannot help but to vomit as they watched those abominations practically rape the Decimo in front of them.

"NII-SAMA!"

"Redford Reason," Kyouya growled under his breath, loathing the every second he is seeing since Enkidu bind him. "Lancer! Let me go!"

"No." the Heavenly Weapon replied. "Watch."

Zouken gleefully watch his familiars devour the young boy. He may be disappointed that he could never use such wonderful vessel breed by Iemitsu but oh well, he could use the blonde's seeds for another heir. Glancing back to the corner where the boy's mother is, he sneered at the unconscious witch.

 _The most powerful witch of Magical Britain, how weak!_ He thought as his attention went back to the boy.

Only for it to poof in existence.

"What?!"

" _ **If you want to kill my son, you are going to walk over my dead body,"**_ black rose petals floated around as the first ray of sunlight peaked from the hills. _**"However, as per rules of the Heaven's Feel Tournament, all SERVANT Battles shall end when the sun rise."**_

A heavily cloaked figure stood up straight. A smirk adorned their lips as Zouken cough blood as he only noticed that the large whole on his chest where his heart supposed to be.

" _ **We will be seeing each other again since I knew this is a fake body. Good bye, Zouken Motou."**_

Zouken let out a blood curling scream before the body crumbled. The figure crushed a wiggling worm with the sole of their expensive dress shoes.

Turning around, they approach Red who is kneeling on the ground, gripping the Caster Class Card along the Vongola Sky Ring. He was in the middle of a large summoning circle, a bloodied kunai next to him.

" _ **That was reckless, Master."**_

"Who cares? I am practically an immortal because of Mama, ya know?" Red pressed his sweaty forehead on his servant's shoulder. "Nee,"

" _ **Hmm?"**_

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled before removing his hood. Shocking pale blonde spiky hair spilled as soft frost blue eyes met his own.

" _ **My name**_ is Rico Alvarez. But you have known me before as Giotto Vincent Vongola."

Red's eyes widen as his mind processed what he heard. Five seconds later, Rico went flying—much to the amusement of the entire Inverno Famiglia.

"THAT'S FOR GETTING MAMA PREGNANT BEFORE MARRIAGE!"

 **0000**

"Genjutsu. You almost send us a heart attack, YOU FUCKING KITTEN!" Ichigo shouted as they are now back in Peverel Mansion. "AND DOING A SUMMONING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING PIT OF CREST WORMS! WHAT THE FUCK, RED?!"

"Stop shouting, Ichigo." Red wince as Lussuria healed his wounds. His left hand is broken, not because of the battle between him and Xanxus but when he punch his father, Rico.

Speaking of Rico, the certain Caster of Death is sulking in a corner, rubbing his broken nose which Reborn took a pleasure on breaking further more by _accidentally_ slamming the door on the blonde's face.

"I won't shut up, baka! Tita Lumie is still in coma, dattebayo!"

"Actually, no."

The kids turned towards Lumiere who was now sitting on the lap of Rico. Emerald green eyes flutter as she leaned on her Love.

"How?" Hayato asked.

"Two words, Shadow Clones." The Mistress of Death stood up and approached her son. Pulling him into a hug, "I'm so proud of you, darling. I'm sorry if I had to do that. It's not forever that I would hold your hand. . . do you understand?"

"I know. . . since Gil and En-chan were not panicking when you are shot." Red closed his eyes as he inhaled his mother's scent of fresh snow and clouds. "However. . . I'm scared. . ."

"And slimy." Lumiere pulled him up. "Here, let's take a bath, shall we? Allow Mama to take care of you, bambino."

The Decimo nodded as he allow his mother to use Hiraishin.

"I believe we should all rest. Zouken would not stop on whatever plans he is cooking." A clone of Lumiere spoke. "Oi, Darling, stop sulking. We had fifteen years of backlog to work!"

"I'm not sulking." Rico replied as his nose is finally healed. "Maah, our son had a mean right hook. If Red could punch this hard, I wonder how hard our daughter's is?"

Irisviel approach him, skipping happily. Alarms blared on the blonde's head as he jumped out of the way from Iris' punch.

The boys even the Varia along Gilgamesh and Enkidu paled as the reinforced wall (slapped with several layers of wards) were demolished by an tiny and cute eleven year old.

"Darling, I knew you loved the Naruto Series but please not TSUNADE!"

 **0000**

Lumiere's humming and Red's soft sobs filled the large baths. The Mistress of Death's fingers gently rake her son's wet hair as Red buried his face on her neck.

"I. . I feel violated. . "

"Crest worms do that to anyone," Lumiere replied softly as she cradle his face. "Sakura-chan had them when she was six. . . . if you feel very dirty just as your clone have them for a few moments. . . imagine what Sakura-chan must feel housing them on her body for ten solid years."

Red tighten his arms around her waist, ignoring the fact that he was too old to be taking a bath with his mother.

Speaking of which. . . .

"GAAAHHHH!" Lumiere laughed seeing her son flustered. "WHY ARE WE SHARING BATHS?!"

"Hmm? Am I not allowed to share a bath with my son?" she tilted her head a bit before folding her arms under her rather large. . . ahem. . assets clad in a very small towel. "Its not as if we didn't share baths through. . ."

(/o/) "I was a child then! I'm fifteen!"

"So what? You are still my baby, dattebayo."

"Please stop imitating Ichigo!"

"OI! LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" The said strawberry ("I told you it means to protect,dattebayo!") shouted five doors from the baths.

"Anyhow. . .?" a lecherous smirk adorned the Peverel Matriarch's face as she grab her son trying to leave. "Are you upset that it is me who is accompanying you in the baths instead of your. . . I don't know. . . _boy_ friend?"

Red immediately turned into color of his name.

"KYOUYA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WHY DO EVERYONE KEPT ON THINKING LIKE THAT?"

Instead of answering, Lumiere did the hand signs of Substitution Technique. Before the young man could react, his mother was replaced with Kyouya.

"Omnivore, I will bite you to death."

"HIEE!"

 **0000**

"Is that really necessary?" Rico asked as he glance on the door of the baths, then to his fiancée who was cackling in glee while Red's Guardians gave her wads of cash.

"What? I'm into 1827 ship, ya know?" Lumiere counted the money before hiding them on her cleavage, much to the fascination of Irisviel. The Homunculi glance on her own chest, wondering if she would have the same size as her mother. "Anyhow, come. I want my massage as your kid is making my back and feet ache."

A perverted smile adorned Death's face as Lumiere's words sink on his mind.

 _Permission to molest, granted! Bwahahaha_

Who would think that Death is such a pervert when it comes to Lumiere?

 **0000**

Hey, I'm still alive. Some might be wondering but chapters six and seven is _purposely made_ to be confusing. The possession of Zouken into Timoteo's body just pop up in my mind and yeah—why not? Makes the story more interesting as even **I** have no idea how this story goes.

Ichigo will be having his own story titled **Shattered Destiny** , waaay later on. I had too many Plot bunnies needed to be harvest so please stay tune to **Bunny Mill** were all my one-shots are posted **.**

As for parings, it is now clear that we are shipping 1827.


	9. Chapter 8

**La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Warning; Sappy moments**

 **A month later,**

Lumiere sat upon Rico's lap as they looked down Iron Fort.

"Good thing we had a copy of each item inside. Its too boring, darling." The Mistress of Death spoke.

"You just wanted it to end since the game is no longer enjoyable, Mistress." Rico chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss on her temple. "We are ready."

Lumiere giggled as Enkidu and Gilgamesh stood on her side.

"Goodbye, Matou Zouken alongside your corrupted army." Emerald green eyes flashed into gold as she snapped her fingers.

Three magical circles appeared, surrounding Iron Fort. The said Vongola Castle is been laced with explosives and purification spells by Enkidu and Rico. The maids and other innocent people inside the castle had been evacuated earlier making sure Zouken and his Elements remained.

" _ **Burn everything to ash, Amaterasu."**_

 _ **0000**_

"Your Mother is crazy, Red." Xanxus complained while nursing a cup of strong coffee laced with firewhisky.

"Maybe. The game became too boring for her, anyway." The Decimo heir replied. "Also, admit the fact you liked that she manage to destroy the whole castle with the help of her Servants without anyone knowing."

"Lady Lumiere is like Nonna, trash. Hell halt no fury to a woman's scorn."

"That," Red raised his cup of coffee in an imitation of toast. "I could agree upon to. All hail to the Mistress of Death."

Xanxus let out an amused laugh.

"All hail to the Mistress of Death!"

 **0000**

"What's next after the Ring Battles? Is it the Ring Trials?" Lumiere asked while enjoying the full body massage courtesy of yours truly, Rico Alvarez.

"Indeed. But we knew that its futile since you have your little sisters working on how to transfer the Heir ship to Xanxus." The pale blonde chuckled.

"Red told me himself he does not want to rule the Vongola which Xanxus wanted from the very start. In addition, I knew myself that boy would take a good care of the New Vongola." Lumiere sat up, ignoring her nude upper body as she hugged her waist. Turning around slightly, she gave her Love a seductive smile. "The game is almost finished, darling~ and Red is fulfilling all my expectations for him ten times over.

"You know, I never regret the day you pushed me into having a Vacation. We might missed each other because of circumstances but I would never change the fact that we had two wonderful children and one on the way. . ." Rico gently cup her cheek and wipe the tears running down her cheeks. "It all started when you meet me that day in the beach. I love you, Rico. Thank you for saving me from the hatred that almost consumed me. . "

Rico's eyes where full of love and affection as he gently pressed a soft kiss in her forehead, eyes and finally her lips.

"When I first met you, I never expect falling in love in the first place." He murmured, wrapping those blankets around her naked body. "I have been alone all those millenniums and never thought of taking lovers. . . not unless I were reincarnated as a heir of a well-founded family.. .

"When Lady Ameryst appointed me to be your Death Partner, I was skeptical to accept it since my time would be literally tied up with yours. I never understand my fellow Deaths wanting what I have. . . however, when I finally met and spend time with you. . . I understood what Cyrus, Raiken and the others had been treasuring with all their heart." Rico wrapped his arms around his crying Master.

"Its not only companionship. I learned how to love those tiny little things you do. Like pouting when you cannot have something on your way, the way your eyes light up when you are happy, the way you laugh on simple things that people usually taken for granted. Watching you. . . finding the thing that makes you. . . you. . I never noticed I have fallen madly and deeply in love with you." He distanced himself for a bit. "I never regretted it, Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel. I know this is not one of your expected offers but, Will you marry me?"

Lumiere's eyes widen as she had a difficulty in breathing. Once those words registered on her brain, she jumped on his arms, ignoring her nude state.

"YES! YES! YES! I would be insane to refuse your offer, you dense idiot!" Lumiere shouted, as Rico laughed at her reaction. "I am already carrying your baby and in love with you for almost as long as our so called Master-and-Servant relationship exist!" Her grip on his shirt tighten as she whispered her next words. "I. . I never thought someone would love me after all those things happened to me. I was a used broken toy when I died, Rico. It never crossed my mind that Death himself would be my Love and Salvation."

"You are not a broken toy, Lumiere." Rico sat up and held her cheek as one arm positioned her into his lap comfortably. "You are one of the strongest women I had a pleasure to meet. If others had suffered the way you do, they had been broken long ago. However, you, darling, never broke and defiled your fate until the end." He pressed a kiss on her lips. "And that makes you equal to my existence, Lumiere. I love you."

"I love you too. ." they shared a hot passionate kiss once again as Rico slipped the ring he always held.

Lumiere Louise Potter-Black-Peverel, the Fifth Master of Death is now his, owned by Rico Alvarez—The Fifth Death.

And no one will ever take her away from him.

 **0000**

After taking care of the paperwork about the demise of Matou Zouken (finally!) along Timoteo Vongola and Guardians, the Inverno Famiglia along the New Vongola were currently running like headless chickens.

"ICHIGO! MORE KAGE BUSHINS HERE!"

"CALM DOWN, KITTEN! THE WEDDING IS FIVE MONTHS FROM NOW!"

"Remind me to NOT appoint Red in making wedding plans, okay?" Lumiere asked her fiancé.

"Indeed." Rico agreed as they watched Red barking orders to his and Ichigo's clones while the others are working too. "However, I understand that Red wanted our wedding to be perfect."

"I know, but I don't want him running himself ragged, ya know?"

Rico just chuckled and pressed a kiss on her temple. "You do know you could just stun him later on, ya know?"

"Wonderful idea, darling~"

"Lumie~! You said you are going to wear this wedding gown!" Enkidu and Medea appeared and carefully dragged the four months pregnant and soon-to-be bride away from her fiancé. "Rico-san, we will borrow you wifey for a while~"

"Just please return her for me my lunch. . ."

"Will do! Lumie, look!"

"Hai, hai, I'm coming. . ."

 **00000**

"Your mother is very beautiful, Red-kun!" Sasegawa Kyoko commented as she stared at Lumiere who was looking on several Wedding Gown Portfolio.

"Indeed. No one would believe she is already thirty five." Red closed down his own portfolio.

They are currently working on how to make the Peverel Gardens more. . . beautiful or _magical_ for the better term. He wanted this wedding to be perfect down the very last detail. Lumiere deserved such for waiting that long.

"Eh?! Really! I can't believe it!" Kurokawa Hana exclaimed as she stared at Lumiere who now smiled at them and waved her hand. "She looked very youthful!"

 **0000**

 **In** Elemental Nations,

Konohagakure no Sato,

"Lee! Let's show them the power of Youth!"

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!"

 **0000**

Both Red and Ichigo shuddered hearing that word.

"Hana-san, please, for our sanity, never utter the Y word in our presence. . ."

"Huh? Okay. . ."

"Remind me to NOT take Ryohei-senpai in Konoha, Ichigo." Red commented once Hana left them (she was dragged by Kyoko towards Lumiere).

"Of course! I'm not that bad to expose Ryohei to Gai-sensei. One Lee is enough, thank you very much!" Ichigo hissed.

"Good. Just a reminder. "

 **0000**

 **Gazebo,**

"Finally, after waiting for twenty millenniums, I will be attending a wedding of one of my sisters!" Ameryst happily exclaimed while cradling her daughter—Violet.

"What, isn't Lorelei and Hisui are currently making plans for their what? Twenty fifth anniversary wedding?" Lumiere asked after finally escaping Enkidu and Medea.

"They are~ but watching your love story is amusing, Lumie-chan."

(-.—'') "So you are the one who told Red to collect the Vongola Rings. . ."

Ameryst just let out an amused laugh. "I just told your son to _get_ the Sky Ring. Gathering the rest of the Vongola Rings are their choice, darling Little sister. Redford grew into a confident young man he is now. . . good work, Lumiere."

Lumiere blinked as she blushed under the praise.

"I. . I had some help, you know?" the Fifth Mistress played with the green bow tied in her hair _. Come to think of it, she needed to renew the charms of this ribbon_. "Ria and Illya helped me. . alongside Mama and Papa. I just. . did my best. . "

"I know. That is why I am so proud of you. You had the power to ruin them when you woke up but you decided to focus in little Tuna. I would had been severely disappointed if you focused on your revenge first than taking care of your son."

"Are you saying that this entire scenario is just a test?" Lumiere's killing intent managed to slip from her hold.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I am not _that_ heartless." Ameryst didn't even flinch as she watched her little sister calm down. "When I first started giving those Forced Vacations, I have no freaking Idea which world would you be send to. I would only know which world or time you have been dumped to once you woke up. I do admit watching your lives were entertaining and you made me proud doing the right choices."

"My apologies for lashing out. . . Onee-sama." She bow down her head in shame.

"No need to. Your reaction has merit. Just refrain doing that when we had newborns in the vicinity."

"Still. . ."

"Anyway, you still need to be alert. Checker Face will be moving sooner or later. How could he never noticed that his flawed system is being fixed is beyond me." Ameryst let out an amused giggle. "However, you need to leave this one to Red and his Guardians."

"I know. . . since Red is one of the three pillars of Tri-ni-sette." Lumiere took a sip of her grape juice, imagining it as wine. "I shook this very world when I woke up. I never regretted making this chaos, Onee-sama."

"Of course~ I fully agreed upon it!"

 **0000**

 **Five months later,**

 **Three weeks before the Wedding,**

"FUCK YOU, RICO ALVAREZ! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE?!" Lumiere's scream filled the entire Hospital Wing making the soon to be father paled dramatically. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU FUCKING MORON! AHHH!"

"Do all women in labor ALWAYS says that?" Red asked Luna who was laughing alongside her husband Neville.

"Not really. Usually, there are spells and jutsu's flying around making this a A- Rank to S- Rank work." Ichigo is the one who answered while snickering once in a while. Especially when Lumiere start throwing Castration Charms along.

Wandlessly. "Want some popcorn?"

"Sure."

"Your Mother is terrifying, omnivore." Kyouya admitted as he even wince upon the destruction the Peverel soon-to-be Alvarez Matriarch were inflicting. They could hear the yelp of Death towards his fiancée.

"All pregnant women or carriers are~" Irisviel added.

Eighteen hours later, a set of healthy fraternal twins are born. The blonde baby boy is named Giotto Vincent Peverel-Alvarez while the cute raven haired baby girl is named Emerald Rose Peverel-Alvarez.

"I will never join on this kind of event, ever." Reborn wiped the bead of sweat from his temple.

"Having you inside the delivery room is overkill, Renato. You end up lives, not saving them. Its Lussuria's and Neville's work." Rico answered as he healed his broken fingers from Lumiere's grip. "My God, twins. Lumie is going to kill me. We are only expecting one baby."

"Then good thing Iri and I expected this kind of event." Red hugged his father awkwardly. "The nursery is fully equip to deal with twins. . . or god forbid triplets."

The Black Primo sweat dropped when Rico smiled at him sweetly complete with sparkling background.

("Now we knew where he inherited that," Fon whispered to Verde)

"Have I told you and Iri that I love the two of you very, _very_ much?"

"Every day, Papa." Iri replied.

 **0000**

When Lumiere woke up from her drugged state, the first thing she saw is Rico sleeping beside her bed. Her body felt so sore as her memories finally caught her mind.

Her waterbag broke.

Her baby was coming.

That snap her from her reverie. Rico finally noticed her distress as when he woke up, he kissed her lips calming her down.

"Hush. . . the babies are healthy and asleep. You need to rest some more."

Lumiere blinked as she allowed him to join and tuck her to bed.

"Babies?"

"Twins. " Rico once again pressed a kiss on her temple. "They are so beautiful, Love. You will meet them later. Rest some more, please."

Still exhausted, Lumiere had fallen asleep once again.

 **0000**

" **Xanxus,"**

"Hmm? What?"

"Can I have Emerald back?"

Xanxus snorted. "Try to peel your daughter away from my shirt, Primo."

Red stifle his sniggers as he watched his father carefully removed his younger sister's claws from Xanxus. For a one week old baby, Emerald's grip is legendary especially when given to the Varia Wrath.

"Maybe it's a sign you need your own baby." Rico commented as he finally removed his daughter at Xanxus person. "Now, the hard part, getting Vincent away from Reborn. What's with this Kids getting comfy to bloodthirsty people?"

"The Chibis had a good taste." The said ex- Arcobaleno replied, holding a sleeping baby.

"Good taste, he said."

Red finally burst out laughing.

Ever since Lumiere met her babies, the Mistress of Death is always in panic since she never had raise Red as a baby and her memories about baby Tsuna is hazy at best. Add that she is caring twins. . . well, she is in full blown panic attack that good thing Rico manage to calm her down.

" _You are not alone, Lumie, You do not need to shoulder this alone, love."_

And well, good loving making Red and Iri gag.

"Rico, the twins are just a week old. They can't even crawl. How could they have clung to Xanxus and Reborn?" Lumiere asked in exasperation as she took Vincent from her Sun's arms.

"Maybe let's asked those Minions of ours?" the blonde pointed out to the sheepish shinigamis mingling around the house ever since she gave birth to the twins.

"Figures. These boys are the ones who help me kept an eye to Red when he was young. I should have known." Shaking her head in laughter, baby Vincent grip her blouse. "Ara, it seems my baby boy is hungry~"

"And your daughter. Good thing you had too much milk to spare." Rico summoned Baby Emerald's milk bottle which the newborn immediately latched on.

Red produced his always present camera and snapped a picture. It is so amusing and he was having a pile of blackmail collected especially from Xanxus and Reborn. Mammon is cackling in amusement so is Squalo seeing their boss being bested by a not even a week old baby.

 **0000**

The wedding is too perfect. Lumiere and Rico had no words seeing the fruit of Red's labor.

The Wedding itself is an intimate one, only their friends and family were invited.

"I never thought you would invite me, Lady Peverel. . . oh, its Alvarez now," Zelretch commented as he dance with Lumiere who was wearing a lovely butterfly themed pure white wedding gown.

"And miss their shell shock and constipated look seeing you? Of course not." Lumiere replied, making the Apostle laughed in mirth.

"Indeed, indeed! Anyway, thank you for inviting me~"

"No problem."

 **000**

" **Well** done, son." Rico ruffled his eldest son's hair. "You exceed our already high expectations."

"I am born to please, Papa." Red secretly wiped the tear in his eye. "Seeing Mama happy is one of my dreams."

"And we are blessed having such wonderful children, Redford. I know you and Iri spend sleepless nights to make this day perfect. For that, thank you."

"You are out most welcome, papa!" Red and Irisviel replied.

 **0000**

 **Reception,**

"Ehem, may I call your attention, please?" Reborn made the wine flute some noise, getting the attention of all guests along the bride and groom. "Thank you."

"Lumie," the bride's head snap in attention since Reborn rarely called her in her nickname. "When I was send by Vongola Nono, I was expecting an air head _useless_ civilian Mother who would ignore my Spartan training. Instead, I get a fully equip Decimo Heir who knew _exactly_ what he is doing and I met the most terrifying woman in my life who had the balls to chase me with too many sharp objects to be legal _for defiling her innocent Red-fish._ Her words not mine." Cue on laughter since Irisviel put the said video/memory out for the world to see.

"Too bad Lumie-chan is head over heels in love with Primo. I was planning on snatching her right there and then."

"Oi! That's my wife!" Rico shouted, earning another round of laughter.

Reborn cleared his throat, quieting the crowd.

"For all the craziness you brought to my life, Lumie, I raised my toast for you and your husband. I thought ever since I joined Mafia that my Chaos meter is already sated but when I met you, my so called meter is destroyed beyond reason. Primo, take care of her. I'm very happy to be part of your Sky, Lumie. Toast for Lord and Lady Alvarez!"

"Toast!"

Her Guardians also gave the newlywed couple some words. However, what had Lumiere crying is when Red finally had his turn.

"Before I became Redford, I was Dame-Tsuna." Red started. "I was bullied and not even my Mother. . Nana would noticed my wounds and injuries. For seven years, I suffer since Mama is under a Sky Infection my **sperm donor** had inflicted on her. I never thought my life would have anything good since my own mother had given up on me.. .

"Until when I went home three years ago. It was one of the rare days Kyouya-sempai would patrol earlier making my bullies leave me alone. I thought that day would be like my usual ones. Plain boring, full of fake smile and cheerfulness. Instead, I found out that Nana is Mama's fake self and she finally awaken from her dream." Red removed his eyeglasses since his eyesight were blurry with tears.

"I. . I never thought you will accept me. . Mama Lumie. I'm just Dame-Tsuna, sealed flames or not. However, you hugged me and beg for my forgiveness. . . its not your fault that Iemitsu sealed me. Its not your fault you woke up late. You love me and didn't care if you would die just to save me. I never been so scared when Ragnarok told me you risk your very own life in order to save me and rewound time. . . all for my sake. . . . that was the reason I stood by your side. I cannot thank you for all the blessing you gave to me. The sole reason I took the Sky Ring for you. You gave me my new lease in life, so. . . giving Papa Rico for you would be my gift. I love you so much, Mama. Your happiness is my first priority, ya know?"

Lumiere stood up and used Hiraishin next to her son, ignoring the fact it might mess on her wedding gown. Pulling her son into a hug, she cried in sheer happiness especially when Irisviel joined them.

"You know, Mama, I'm very happy when you accepted me to your family. You knew why they created me. . . a homunculus. And that was to get all your wealth." Irisviel started, making Illya choked her drink hearing it.

"You could have thrown me. . or killed me like what those pathetic Magicals have done when the Potter Rings rejected me. However, you smiled at me and took me into the family. For that, thank you. Being your daughter is a blessing for us. Like Red-niisama, I cannot imagine my life without you." The green eyed homunculus gave her a watery smile. "So that, Papa! Take a good care of Mama, will you! I know she's as dense a rock some days but. . you know the drift."

"Oi! I'm not that dense, you know! I had my moments too!" Lumiere shouted, much to the entertainment of their guests.

"For the long life and happiness of the newlyweds, cheers!" Waver Velvet shouted.

"Cheers!"

"You know, there is something wrong in that sentence. . ." Dino commented beside Xanxus.

"Do you really think saying _For the long death and happiness for the newlyweds_ would be appropriate, trash?" Xanxus snarled upon the Cavalleone Don.

"Well of course, if you put it like that. . ."

Sheer happiness filled the air.

 **0000**

 **AN** ; Ameryst came from my story, _**An Angel's Second Chance**_

Lorelei and Hisui are from _**The Mistress of Death and her cute Fox**_

Ichigo is from _**Shattered Destiny,**_ soon to be posted after **La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre.**

We are almost in the end, just the Future that never was Arc and Arcobaleno Trials to wait!

Next chapter; **The Wrong Decimo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre**

 **Chapter 9- The Wrong Decimo**

 **A year later,**

" **Happy Birthday, Red-nii!"**

"Hey, hey, thanks!" Red laughingly removed the ribbons and confetti from his spiky hair and managed to catch Iri along Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta who were about to dog pile him.

"Happy birthday, Red." Lumiere pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled her son towards the dining hall. "Everyone is waiting for you, sweetheart!"

"Okay, okay, no need to pull me, Mama!"

It's hard to believe that a year already have gone by. Too many things happened that you might think it's just a dream.

A year after the loop ends.

Who would believe that the entire year, were used to unravel decades of lies and history? It started from the corrupted Holy Grail War that almost had an extension, turning it into a Greater Holy Grail War that Lumiere had no plans to participate. Learning Matou Zouken would stoop so low in possessing a Sky Flame User is the final nail in the coffin. . . making the Vindice and Cervello alongside the Magus Association called upon the Neutral Family for help. . . which is the Inverno Famiglia, the very first Magical Mafia dating eight hundred years ago.

Which Redford Reason Peverel-Alvarez, formerly known, as Tsunayoshi Sawada is the current main heir.

"Happy birthday, Red!" Skull de Mort, who was actually Teddy Lupin—Lumiere's godson—hugged the now seventeen year old teen. "Happy Majority! You are now finally legal in Magical Community!"

"But that's not a reason enough to make your God brother drunk, Lupin!" Lumiere hit her god son in the head as Rico pulled his son away from the ongoing chaos.

"Maah, maah, at least you are legal to do naughty, naughty things with your Kyouya-sempai." The blonde Death winked at his blushing son, as he placed a glass of whisky on his hand, which Red immediately drunk up straight.

"TOU-SAN! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Here's my gift for you, Peverel." Mukuro alongside a blushing Chrome placed a gift wrapped box on the Decimo's hands after removing the empty glass. "Open it later, okay? Kufufuffu."

"My paranoia is blaring. . ." Red weakly sat on the sofa which is conveniently placed on that spot. "It seems my birthday is going to be much crazier than the last. ."

"Well, normal is boring, Onii-chan," Irisviel commented as she sat on the sofa's arm rest.

"Well, indeed." The Black Primo agreed as he took a sip of his wine he swiped from the passing house elf. "The twins?"

"Currently entertained by Aunt Medea and Uncle Souichiro's three month old baby. Francis and Luisa are watching them." The green eyes homunculi stood up. "Professor Velvet is here along Shirou-nii and Sakura-nee! Rin-neesan is having a teasing contest with Hayato as Saber and Medusa are watching the others who were below sixteen on spiking the punch. Archer is in the kitchens, helping on making more food."

"And whose watching Xanxus and Reborn?" Red asked in amusement.

"None. Good thing your birthday is on a Friday. For I am sure everyone will be suffering a hangover."

"True, true."

 **0000**

"So, how's New Vongola?" Rico asked Xanxus while they are watching the kids having some games observed by Reborn.

"To be honest, I had half mind of burning it. Again." Xanxus complained. The Vongola Don is gripping his hair in irritation. "There is too much paperwork to deal with and all of them are spelling incompetence especially in CEDEF!"

Primo let out a weak laugh, remembering the time he is just creating Vongola from scratch.

"Don't worry, Xanxus, I know you can do it. Built Vongola back to her original purpose. You do know we—the Inverno Famiglia—are behind you, correct?" Rico gently scratched the boy's messy hair.

"Stop treating me like a kid, Primo."

"Maah, can't help it. _You are_ a kid comparing to my real age."

"Damn it."

Rico just laughed upon his look.

Indeed they had found a way to basically push the Vongola Lordship to Xanxus. . . since Lumiere married Vongola Primo who just wrote another document which is used to slap those ignorant old geezers who went on and on about traditions.

Since the Vongola Rings are Blood Lock to avoid Line Theft, a good old Blood adoption is on order, then wa-la! Xanxus is now complete cousin of Redford.

Take that, bitches!

About Iemitsu. . .

"Hey, what happened to Iemitsu, by the way?"

Xanxus snorted as he drank his scotch.

"The mother fucker is now _persona non grata_ in the entire Flame Community. In addition, he ordered a five year old Sky Active to be sealed. . . and infected Lumie-chan with Sky Infection. Well, since the Vindice loves her so much, good old Iemitsu is having a long nice vacation in Vindicare. . . and I just tell you, the new Vindicare is the Azkaban Prison, complete with Dementors. There are same rules in Magical Community and Flame Community, and its never to abuse a child and defenseless woman."

Rico's frost blue eyes flashed into amber orange with a hint of black.

"Serve's him right. What about the rest of the Arcobaleno? Lal Mirch and Colonello? They are the only ones who haven't turned back in their original bodies."

"Actually, darling, they are here. I just finished removing the curse via Rule Breaker." Lumiere answered, wrapping her arms from behind her husband. "Who knows Colonello-san is a male Veela? I had to call the Sisterhood first since the girls—minus me and Lal—was about to rip his clothes. "

Rico pulled her towards his chest and proceed to dance away from Xanxus.

Who just rolled his eyes, muttering about sickening sweet couples before speed walking towards the bar.

"Oh? I could understand you being immune but Lal?"

"It seems Magic is being a tease since the two of them are mates. . !" Lumiere giggled as her husband peck her cheek. "Naah, darling, it almost near the end~"

Rico chuckled as he twirled his wife.

"The story is just starting on having its climax, darling. We might be going to stay in the side lines but it does not mean we are just _going_ to watch. .. "

Emerald green eyes flicker to gold with rainbow streaks.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Every day, Love. . "

 **0000**

"Oh my God, are those butterflies and heart bubbles floating around them?" Red asked while holding his younger siblings, Vincent and Emerald. The one year olds were giggling while watching their parents doing some slow dancing on the dance floor followed by the other couples.

"Well, Mama and Papa are madly in love with each other, what do you expect?" Irisviel giggled as she took Emerald who was about to eat her older brother's eyeglasses.

"What are you doing here, hiding, Redford? This ball is for you." Gilgamesh commented as he took Vincent on the younger male's hold. "Enkidu and I shall watch this two pipsqueak. Enjoy your Majority." Then, he left.

"Are we really sure Gil is not an Alter?" Red asked to no one.

"I'm sure he is not. His hair is not paler than what it should be." His sister replied.

"Red! Iri! Time for the gifts and cake!" Lumiere called out.

"Coming!"

 **0000**

The opening of gifts are. . . filled of chaos. Pure and simple.

"Open mine first!" Mukuro excitedly shoved his gift towards the sweat dropping Decimo.

"Next time, don't give Mukuro Fire whisky, idiots!" Red shouted as he opened the owl print gift.

Only to shriek and threw the said gift back from its sender.

"DAMN YOU, MUKURO! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hmm, what's this?" Lumiere caught the said box and opened it.

Mukuro's drunk body flew out of the window from the Peverel Matriarch's punch.

"Wow. . ." I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo uttered.

"NO SEX TOYS, YOU ANNOYING PINEAPPLE!"

"What the heck he is thinking, giving me bunch of sex toys when Mama is in the vicinity?" Red mumbled as he opened the gift from Rico.

A pink Lingerie.

"PAPA!?"

"Kai," Rico cannot stifle his laughter as he deactivated the illusion, revealing a new set of Tri-point Kunai and a black and red heavy hooded cloak made of Basilisk hide and Dragon skin. "That was a joke. I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Good thinking, darling~" Lumiere kissed her son's cheek and placed an orange box on his lap. "Open mine, sweetie."

Red opened the box and froze. The seventeen year old whoop in joy before pulling his laughing mother into a hug.

What made him happy? A pair of originally made Silver horn Trident.

Complete with Shiba Tatsuya's signature.

 **0000**

 **A week later,**

Redford opened his eyes. His once Frost blue eyes were blazing in restrained anger. The coffin holding him was blasted into millions of pieces.

 _There are twenty enemies running around. . . and is that Lal Mirch?_ Blinking, his dress shoes made contact with one of the mooks as he pulled out his tri point kunais. Red could clearly see every death marks among the useless mooks so he went for the kill, slitting their throats and making sure no blood would dirty his newly gifted cloak coat, gifted by his father.

Throwing his kunais, he smirked as he did the hand signs.

 **Hiraishin!** In a flash of black and red, the entire cemetery was covered with blood.

"J-Jyuudaime. . ?"

"Hayato." Red didn't made any movement as he slammed one mook on the Angel statue. "Stay put. And I already told you, stop calling me, Jyuudaime. It's annoying." Anyways. "Who ordered you to kill me?"

The mook cough blood but didn't answer.

"My, my, my, I don't have time for this." He pulled down his hood, revealing his black hair. He fully ignored the gasp Hayato let on. _"Legilimens."_

 _Millfiore. Destroy Vongola. The Tenth is dead. Burn Vongola to ash._

"Hmm, is that so?" Red threw the now vegetable mook away before turning towards his friend. . .

Or not. "Hayato."

"W-who are you? You are not Jyuudaime!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Stop calling me, Jyuudaime. I already told you it's annoying." His eyes returned being frost blue. "Let's go. Staying here would be futile and dangerous. Miss Lal, please come out, I have no reason to turn you into chunk like I did to those morons."

"Who exactly are you?" Lal Mirch asked, pointing her guns at his heart.

"Redford Reason Peverel-Alvarez, formerly known as Tsunayoshi Sawada. Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel, the current heir of Inverno Famiglia.. . the Neutral Family alongside Vindice and Cervello." Red smirked. "And I am not your Tsuna. And you summoned the **Wrong Decimo,** "

 **0000**

 **Main Timeline where Lumiere resides,**

"Ara, the game finally started. I thought it's just a fluke." Lumiere commented as she removed her sunglasses.

"The question is, did they arrived in the right timeline, Love." Rico pointed out, leering upon his very sexy wife who was only clad in two piece bikini. . . the same bikini she wore the first time they had met.

"Irrelevant, darling. . . Death had no sense of time, ya know? As long as our son would kill the ones in the Death List, it's not our problem." She waved her spoon before scooping a large serving of her ice cream. "However, Red would be lonely being alone with Ren. I shall speak to Takeshi and Kyouya later. After all, they are Red's genin Team."

 **0000**

 **Somewhere in Italy,**

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO DRIVE?!" Lal Mirch shouted as they passed another car. . . or four.

"I had my license, both mundane and magical, Lal. However, I am valuing our life as of now since I cannot apparate and I do not have any Hiraishin Tags near any Vongola Safe Houses. Not in this world, anyway." Red replied, as cool as a cucumber. He removed his cloak and threw it inside his Hammer Space, ready to be donned at a moment's notice. His gloves are back being a pair of orange bracelets.

Abruptly stopping in a shopping mall, he gotten out. . . as a drop dead gorgeous woman.

"What the fuck?" Hayato uttered.

"Lumie Lesson 101, if someone is trying to find you, collect all the clues. If they are looking for a man, go out as a woman. If what they are looking for had a long hair, cut it and change colors. Or you could have just drink polyjuice potion. Now, drink up!" Red gleefully shoved the vial of Poly juice at Hayato's throat, transforming him into another person so is Lal Mirch.

"You are a wizard. . " Lal glared at him. . . err her.

"Yup! And half magus." Red. . .or rather Regina Peverel wink at the now male Lal. "Change vehicles, we are going to spend the night in one of the _our_ Cottages."

"I should be driving. .."

"Shut up, Lal. Every Peverel Property is inside a Fidelus Charm. Only me or the Harry Potter in this world could open them."

"Could someone please knock me out instead of suffering Red's driving?" Hayako begged.

"Oh, you could have say so, Haya-chan!" Red gleefully decked the silver haired girl. "Let's go. I need to contact my mother."

"Nana Sawada is a civilian."

"Who told you she was my mother?"

 **0000**

Lumiere is giving Takeshi and Kyouya some debriefing when her phone rang. Putting the call in the screen, the Peverel Matriarch let out a sigh of relief seeing her son. . . and burst out laughing seeing he is no longer a he.

"Hi, Mama, love my new look? I was thinking on getting it permanent, ya know?" Red winked at hi .. her mother before she froze seeing Kyouya's raised eye brow while Takeshi is dying in laughter.

"10/10! The disguise is pretty good, darling." Lumiere kept snickering. "Have you found Renato?"

"Not yet, but I found an Alternate Hayato and Future Lal Mirch. . . umm, I think they are pretty shocked on how I dealt with those nuisance. . ." Red turned back on his male form. "Also. . . look who I have found. . . !"

Emerald green eyes met emeralds. . . the same shade but in different forms.

"Umm, hi? I'm Harry. . . Harry Potter. . ." the messy black haired sixteen year old wizard waved his hand shyly.

"Hello, Little brother. My name is Lumiere Louise Alvarez. . nee Potter-Black-Peverel. It's a pleasure to meet my alternate, dattebayo~" she greeted the boy. "Red, darling, I will be sending you Takeshi and Kyouya. The four of you are allowed to create mayhem and chaos in the name of boredom. I will send Irisviel to kidnapped a certain marshmallow addict." Lumiere raised a black Folder titled **Future that Never Was.** "And since I love you so much, I already signed a document rewarding you four immunity. Please have fun and say hi at Zelretch for me. . . his alternate anyway. Have fun, darlings. . . and Harry?"

"Yes. . ?"

"Feel free to join the chaos. From Italy to Japan to England. The more the merrier. Expect the boys along your Toys later this evening."

"I LOVE YOU, MAMA!"

Lumiere just let out an amused laugh.

 **0000**

 **Universe 34599,**

 **Peverel Cottage, Palermo Italy,**

"Your mother. . . is plain badass. Plain and simple. I wish my mother is like Ms. Lumiere." Harry commented after the call.

The sixteen year old was startled when the wards told him that another Peverel was coming with guest. Since the wards are not hostile, he greeted his visitors.

 _Flashback,_

 _Red threw his keys on the counter and removed his shoes. His example was followed by Lal and now awake Hayato._

" _Peverel Elves, please!" four pops later, four House Elves appear. "Hi! The names Redford Reason! Accompanying me is Lal Mirch and Hayato Gokudera. I'm a Peverel even if looks could be deceiving." The teen raised his hand where his Peverel Heir Ring is located. "I came from Alternate Universe next to this. My Potter Mother is Lumiere Louise Peverel, the Fifth Mistress."_

" _Welcome to Peverel Cottages, Heir Peverel. My name is Milly. Master Harry is in the receiving room," Milly told them. "We are preparing Dinner. . . anything to add?"_

" _Everything you made is fine, Milly. We will meet Harry first then call my mother."_

" _Of course, Heir Peverel."_

" _Mooh, Red is fine."_

" _Yes, Master Red!"_

" _Gaaahh! You little critters! Raw!"_

"But Mama is granting us immunity. . . that means I could use the whole armory to my heart's content and those mother fuckers had no hold at me. . . ahh, international Immunity, I love you. . .bwahahaha." Red cackle rather evilly scaring the shit out of Harry.

"Armory? What armory?"

 **Third underground room,**

"WHAT IN THE MERLIN'S NAME IS THIS?!" Harry shouted in disbelief while Lal Mirch is about to have an orgasm seeing so many weapons ranging from normal guns towards bazookas.

"This world is one of Mama Lumie's hideout. That's why, I can enter here. In addition, this armory is self-updating and self-refilling . . . each weapon had _at least_ twenty duplicates so we are not running out of weapons of mass destruction at any rate." Red explained as Hayato already fainted seeing too many bombs.

"Mio Dio. . ." Lal uttered. "I'm in love. . ."

"Mama is happily married, Lal-san." The Black Primo threw each of them a bottomless bag. "Take whatever you want, we had enough to restart World War III. We need are the ones Flamed Power. . . in addition, what's this?"

The Ex-COMSUBIN was about to faint when she saw the box Red was holding.

"That's. . . that's was S-Class Box Weapons! Along S-Class Flame Rings! How could you have them since Giannini's been missing ever since the Millfiore Famiglia started the Mafia War?"

"I already told you, Miss. Lal," Red adjusted the Inverno Sky Ring and added the another S-Class Sky Ring. . . which is specifically made to channel both Magic and Prana. The Inverno Ring accepted the upgrade, vanishing from their sight along his Heir Rings. "Now, who are you?" Pushing a bit of his magic and flames, the box weapon activated.

An impressive six feet flamed black Lion appeared with orange highlights on its fur. Its eyes, however, caught him.

They were deep ocean blue. . . with green rings inside.

"Hello, Natsu. . . I believe we are going to have some _fun~"_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Vongola Base,**_

"Uncle Ren!"

"Redford," Reborn would not admit, he sigh in relief seeing **his** student/nephew. "You are late, Black Primo."

"Sorry, Uncle. . . I decided to visit one of Mama's safe house's for our Toys. . ." Red threw a yellow bottomless bag upon the twenty five year old—physically—ex Sun Arcobaleno. "Mama drafted us international Immunity and basically said to spread mayhem and chaos in the name of sheer boredom."

Reborn's evil laughter could be heard in the entire base, scaring the shit out of the remaining Vongola.

"It also had an additional note. From Italy to Japan to England~"

The evil laughter continued. "Mio Dio, if I didn't know Lumie-chan is head over heels in love and happily married to Primo I would snatch her for myself."

"Unfortunately, she's in love with him before you are born, Reborn,"

The World's Greatest Hitman did something un-Reborn-ish.

He pouted.

"Is he okay, Red?" Harry asked as he sweatdropped seeing a stylish Italian sulked in a corner.

"Uncle Reborn had the biggest crush upon Mama. Well, you know. . . Potters and Peverels only love _once. . ._ and it's for eternity." Red replied towards the younger teen.

"Lumie-chan. .right? Is a lovely woman. I only spoke at her for a few minutes but I do envy her husband. . for having such lovable wife. . ."

Red let out an amused laugh.

"Papa Rico is a lucky bastard, I know."

 **0000**

Red finally meet the entire gang. All of them were startled seeing a different Decimo.

"Yes, you all summoned the _**wrong Decimo.**_ In our world, it was Xanxus who became the Vongola Decimo since Red is already the Heir of the Inverno Famiglia." Takeshi told them, beside him is Kyouya, currently playing with his new Box Weapon.

"My Mother was actually the reincarnation of Lumiere Peverel, Harry's alternate. Since Mama is a witch, its history. Like I have told to Uncle Reborn, we had an immunity to beat the shit out of Millefiore, and not suffer on any repercussions. In short, we are allowed to cause untold mayhem and chaos. . alongside trauma in the name of sheer boredom. From Italy to Japan to England." Red added.

"Ho? We are allowed to meddle Magical England, then?" Kyouya commented.

"Yup~ I have been itching to punch some idiotic morons there. How dare they to mold Harry into some kind of martyr? Too bad Mama did not allow me to recreate the Pit and threw those idiots in there. . . mainly Albus Dumbledore." The Black Primo finally noticed the dark looks Reborn and Takeshi is giving to him. "What?"

"Lumie manage to recreate _**Crest Fucking Worms**_?" Reborn drawled slowly.

"Indeed. She only infected Ginny, Hermonie and Ron. . Those three were the ones who really did a number on her. Dumbles in our world already croaked so is Voldemort. . " Red shrug his shoulders.

"If I didn't know the exact story and how much she suffered in the hands of those morons, I would be disgusted. However, I believe suffering via Crest Worms until you died naturally is not enough." The Ex-Sun Arcobaleno pinsch the bridge of his nose. "But I will need to talk to Lumie once we got home. I want to know some boundaries she would cross just to get her revenge."

"Should I tell you she only did that because of Irisviel?"

"Suddenly, I do not mind it any more. I fucking despise child abusers and gold diggers."

"Weeell, Tita Lumie would not go _that_ deep without appropriate reason." Takeshi shrugged his shoulders. "Nee, Red, when shall we start the Chaos?"

"Tomorrow morning, once my cute little minions returned from their information gathering. " Red replied, waving his hand.

"Shadow Clones are not _exactly_ used as paper pushovers, ya know? They are very effective scouts in the first place."

"How many did you make, Redford Reason?" Kyouya asked.

"Just around fifty."

 **00000**

 **An;**

Mayhem and Chaos starts now!

 **Next Chapter;**

The White Princess and the Marshmallow Addict


	11. Chapter 11

**La Seconda Canzone di Una Madre**

 **Chapter 10- The White Princess and the Marshmallow Addict,**

 **Somewhere in Italy,**

 **Main Universe,**

 **Millefiore Main Territory,**

"Lalala~" a twelve year old (physically) young girl with fresh snow white hair wearing a white dress with green frills partnered with white fluffy travelling jacket and boots happily skip inside a tall private hospital. She didn't even bother removing her beret and continued her way up towards the private rooms.

Several Millefiore men saw her and tried to stop her, only to be stunned.

"I hope Red-niisama brought me a gift~" Irisviel giggled as she finally stop in front of an overly designed door.

 _Byakuran Gesso._

"Oh, the right door!" a round of giggles later, she knocked on the door three times. "Hello~! Is Byakuran Gesso here?"

"Please come in~"

Irisviel entered the Private room, making the twenty year old something Byakuran Gesso, the current head of Millefiore Famiglia tilted his head and stared at her in confusion.

"Who are you? You are not Tsu-chan. Or Kyoko-chan. Or Yuni-chan."

"My name is Irisviel Cassiopeia Peverel-Prince-Alvarez. I'm Redford Reason's younger sister. You knew him as Tsu-kun." Irisviel skipped towards the bed, ignoring Byakuran's two guardians. Shoichi Irie and Bluebell. Sitting on the bed, she laid on her stomach before flickering the Millefiore Boss' nose.

"How naughty, naughty, Byakuran-san~ you made Mama upset. Also Red-niisama~. Both Mama and Papa are fond of this timeline, ya know?"

"I never knew you. . . in those worlds I visited. . . I never meet you. ." Byakuran's voice was filled in confusion as the Mare Sky Ring heated in Irisviel's presence. "Who are you?"

The white haired emerald-eyed girl giggled.

"An Original Character since Mama Lumiere decided to screw timeline and destroy Magical Britain."

 **00000**

 **Peverel Manor,**

"Mooh, did they really think I would just stay in the side lines? How boring~" Lumiere complained as she moved her King in the next slot, beating her husband's Bishop.

"It seems it's an allover conclusion that _you_ should just stop meddling. . ." Rico chuckled. "Too bad Winter Skies are a different matter all-together."

The raven haired woman pouted, as she caught her crawling daughter.

"Staying in the sidelines are plain boring, darling! Entertain me, please~"

A Nanny Shinigami did a double take seeing the lecherous look from his Boss so he took Baby Emerald from his Mistress' arms before high tailing the fuck out of the room.

"Of course, Master. . ."

"Not like that, you fucking pervert—!"

 **0000**

 **Alternate Italy,**

"We are going to Namimori since my cute minions told me the main base of Millefiore is under the largest Shopping mall, underground base it is. Damn it, I really hope I would refrain copying Uncle Kiritsugu but in this rate, I would be force on exploding the entire mall. . ." Red rub his temple. "Takeshi, Kyouya, the two of you could now make Kage Bushin like no tomorrow, right?"

"Yup! What's on your mind, Bossu?" Takeshi replied.

"I was planning on spamming my Tags so we can minimize the casualty. If we can, we will only kill the ones who are scheduled to die, no more no less. I do not want additional work on filing unnecessary deaths."

"Are you going to release my Limiter, Redford?" Kyouya asked, his smirked cannot contain his glee.

The Alternate Vongola were treated by the sight when Red flushed embarrassment.

"I-I was . . planning through. . .since Millefiore is as the same Leagues as us. . ."

"Why are you blushing, Red? Its not as if you need to have sex in order to release your boyfriend's limiter," Always using every opportunity to troll his student, Reborn gleefully watched as both boys flush. . . or seeing Red about to faint.

"STOP EMBARRASSING ME, RENATO!" The Black Primo shouted before harshly pulling Kyouya's neck tie. Cat calls and whistles were heard as Red kissed his. . . boyfriend on the lips.

A circle of blue and purple runes erupt from Kyouya's skin which vanished immediately. However, the Hibari Heir had no plans on releasing his chosen mate as of yet so he allowed him to bury his flushing face on his neck.

"Uncle Reborn is really a Troll. . ." Red murmured from his shirt. "Mama is going to hear this. . ."

"Not after she died from laughing, brat."—Reborn

"Reborn is a meanie."

"You have just noticed, eh, Red?"

"Stop talking Takeshi or I'll shove that sword of yours where the sun don't shine."

"Stop minding them, Redford and rest."

"Fine, fine. . ."

Alternate Bianchi rolled her eyes. "Aren't they a lively bunch?"

 **0000**

 **The next day,**

"Sawada-san. . . I mean, Peverel-san. .!"

Red turned around. . and saw fifteen year old I-pin.

"I-pin, no need to be formal. Call me Red." The raven haired Decimo gently ruffled the Chinese girl's hair. "Good morning. Where's Lambo and Fuuta? I haven't seen them as of yet."

"They are currently in Namimori, Red-nii." I-pin replied. "Um, are you really going to destroy Millefiore? Like they did to Vongola?"

"To be honest, this Mafia War is not my business." The girl flinched hearing his blunt words. "However, it became my business when some moron start summoning clueless Mafia Heir and his Guardians. . thereby accidentally summoning me and Uncle Reborn. If there is something I hate other than the collective loss of common sense. . . It was forcing the younger generation on cleaning up the mess created by their elders. . . the said elders who **should** have protected them in the first place."

"I. . . I honestly could understand where you are coming from, Red-nii." I-pin admitted.

"However. . . there is something missing. . . and I cannot understand why Millefiore would start something as dangerous as destroying the Balance of Tri-ni-sette." Red narrowed his eyes as new information is being send to him by his shadow Clones.

Once the download is finished.

" _ **Merde!**_ _ **Maledizione tutto! (Damn it all)"**_ the Inverno Decimo cursed.

It seems that this War had deeper meaning than what he thought is.

 **0000**

 **Peverel Manor,**

Lumiere is currently spending her time in the gardens when someone landed roughly in front of her.

Blinking, she stood up and approached the twelve year old caramel haired boy, wearing Nami-chuu middle school uniform.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, as she leaned down.

A pair of startled caramel eyes meet her own green ones.

"A. .angel?" he muttered.

Lumiere let out an amused giggle as she help the boy to sit up. Her manicured fingers gently removed the dirt on his spiky hair.

"I know my husband calls me 'Angel' once in a while. . . especially if he wanted some _Sexy Time~"_ she winked at the now blushing boy. "My name is Lumiere Alvarez nee Peverel, welcome to our home."

Shy caramel eyes flicker on her wedding ring.

"T-Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada. . ."

 **0000**

 **Alternate Namimori,**

Red stood up in the middle of chaos. Behind him were Reborn, Takeshi and Kyouya while in front of them is the Don of Millefiore Famiglia, Byakuran Gesso, Shoichi Irie and the supposed to be dead Vongola Don. . .

Ieyasu Sawada di Vongola.

"Before I continue this. . . would someone explained to me why I was summoned in this world? Tsunayoshi Sawada is NOT the Decimo in this world. . . that makes me wonder if an error had happened or what." The Inverno Decimo called out.

"You are correct, Sawada-san, you are not supposed to be here." Irie replied. "Who exactly are you?"

"Inverno Decimo Heir, Redford Reason Peverel-Alvarez, current heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House Of Peverel, at your service." Red made a polite bow. "An alternate of your Tsunayoshi after he was blood adopted by a witch of Potter Family."

"Ah, that explains everything. . . why I didn't see my beloved younger brother." Ieyasu commented. "Nee, Redford-san. . . can you answer my question?"

"Do so,"

Amber orange eyes with a hint of insanity cleared for a moment. "Are you. . . are you happy in your world? Did someone forced you to lead such blood soaked Mafia family . . ?"

"First of all, the Nana Sawada in my world is actually the Vessel of one Lumiere Louise Peverel, the Fifth Mistress of Death. When she woke up after twelve years, she immediately asked for my forgiveness and bundle me towards England so the seal that my useless sperm donor and senile of a grandfather was removed. According to the healers, I would never have the chance to celebrate my eighteenth birthday have that seal remained any longer. " Red closed his eyes for a moment. "To answer your question, I am indeed happy. And I would never exchange what I have now for useless seeking of power. And no, Mama Lumie did not forced me to accept Vongola. Why? Why would I accept such blood soaked Family who strayed its purpose if I could lead a NUETRAL Family in the first place? In addition, its cousin Xanxus who was now the Vongola Decimo."

Ieyasu burst out laughing. "Then he understood how Vongola had fallen, correct?"

"He was actually planning on burning the castle once again."

This time, even Byakuran joined the laughter.

"Now then, would you tell me why you are hell bent on destroying the world, Ieyasu-san? You even roped Byakuran-san in such endeavor~" Red conjured a throne like seat where both Reborn and Kyouya sat on each arm rest while Takeshi leaned on his left. "After all, it is **I** who would be signing this destruction, ya know?"

"Redford, this isn't a time for some chat!" Lal Mirch shouted.

"Shut up, you don't know their side of the story, Lal Mirch." Red glared upon the ex-COMSUBIN member who froze from his killing Intent. Returning his attention back to Ieyasu, he continued. "It's only fair for me to know, right, Onii-san?"

 **0000**

 **Peverel Manor,**

"MAMA! Alternate worlds makes my head hurrrrt!" Irisviel slammed the door open of her parent's room. There is no Do Not Disturb sign on the door so she knew they are not busy doing a horizontal Tango in bed (aka Sex like bunnies in heat).

"Hi, Iri-chan, welcome back." Rico greeted his eldest daughter. He removed his eyeglasses and placed it on the table. "Your mother is currently on the hospital wing."

"Eh? Why, is that Papa?" the snowy white haired girl asked as she hugged her father.

"It appears that the world where your brother currently is . . . in the verge of destruction. Sending you to Byakuran is useless since Universe 34599 and this universe is made from another thread of lifestream. In that universe, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a twin older brother, which is Ieyasu. Both of them awaken their flames when they are five and instead of sealing both twins. . ."here, Rico's face turned to grim. "Iemitsu and Timoteo only sealed Tsunayoshi. Instead of being bullied like your brother once is. . . Tsuna was diagnosed with Cancer. Ieyasu never knew about it since he was taken to Italy shortly after his baby brother was sealed."

"But according to Mama, twin Skies are NOT supposed to be separated!" Irisviel exclaimed. "They are like Magical twins, a whole soul just separated into half. . . a natural Horcrux!"

"The strain of the bond made Ieyasu flew back to Namimori after ten years. However, when he came back, what greeted him was his mother crying and the black coffin in the house. . . housing his dead baby brother."

 **0000**

" _Ka-chan. . . what. . is this?" fifteen year old Ieyasu uttered, his luggage fell on his limp hands. The pale blonde boy mechanically took a step towards the coffin, then another until he was running towards his baby brother._

" _Tsuna? Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun! KA-CHAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"_

" _Don't shout at me, young man!" Nana scolded him. "I have been trying to contact you and your father all those years! All of my attempts are all dead end! Do you really think of me as that useless? My own son is dead because I cannot do anything but to cry and wait whenever you two would appear!" the caramel haired woman fell on her knees, crying her heart out. "Iemitsu already took you away from me and now my baby boy is dead! Dead because his useless and liar of a father never leave any proper communication! Because of Iemitsu, Tsuna died because of cancer! And what's worse? Every housewife around us are BLAMING ME for being a useless MOTHER!"_

 _Ieyasu weakly turned his attention back towards the coffin where his baby brother laid to rest. The once face full of life was now pale and gaunt. . . like Tsunayoshi really expected that he won't be staying for long._

 _And you know what's worst?_

 _He was smiling. Smiling until the end._

" _ **Goodbye, Ieyasu-nii. . ."**_

 _ **0000**_

"Cancer, a disease that the Flame Community could have diagnose and easily cured. I lost my beloved baby brother from the sheer incompetence of my Father and Vongola. . ." Ieyasu let out an insane laugh. "My baby brother died because of sheer politics! Since its easier to seal the weaker brother, right? So no one could contest the fucking Inheritance! Because of Vongola, Tsunayoshi died! Do they really think I would have that swept under the rug? My own brother died because of their sheer incompetence and narrow mindedness!"

Red kept quiet and allowed Ieyasu to pour his heart out. He could understand his position since. . . he had siblings that he doted and loved to the bottom of his heart. The sheer pain _just imagining_ quarter of what the older blonde had suffered made him massage his chest. . . feeling the phantom pain.

"Family protects each other, whatever creature they are, Nii-san." The Inverno Heir stood up and approach Ieyasu, ignoring the startled shouts from his team and Reborn. Stopping a feet away from the twenty five year old, Red pulled him into a hug.

"Red. .ford. .?" both Byakuran and Ieyasu uttered.

"Just imagining what you had suffered made my heart ache. . . I also had siblings, you know. . "Pulling away from Ieyasu, he removed his eyeglasses and shifted to his original brown hair caramel eyed self. "It has been twelve years since I have reverted in my old form, Nii-san.

"I knew you regretted being separated from Tsuna, Ieyasu-nii. Listening to your side of the story, I could relate and I knew myself I would destroy those idiots who caused me grief and suffering . . . in the worst way possible. Not before my mother is thru with them, that is." Red smiled at him softly as he pointed Silverhorn Trident on Ieyasu's forehead. "I know what you did is unforgivable but Vongola destroyed your happiness. As the Prince of Death from the Fifth Mistress of Death and Master Death, I am giving you another chance. Don't screw this."

Pressing the trigger, Ieyasu was swallowed by a scaled shield before vanishing.

"You are too forgiving, Tsu-chan~" Byakuran smiled at him.

"It depends on how much sin someone had done, actually. However, you are in a different League altogether, Byakuran-san. In a sense, you used and fueled Ieyasu-san's anger towards Vongola. Don't start me on using Yuni-chan as your puppet~" Red replaced Trident's magazine.

Pointing his gun upon the Albino.

"What's your excuse for this insanity, Byakuran Gesso? This insanity that made even your best friend tried to do an illegal summoning just to stop your madness?"

 **00000**

 **Hospital Wing,**

Butterflies. Glowing butterflies.

Irisviel and Rico watched the scene in front of them fascinatedly.

Lots of glowing black/purple butterflies filled the air, fluttering their fragile wings upon the sleeping twins. In addition, no, they are not Vincent and Emerald.

These two were a pair of sleeping boys, one had the same shade of blonde like Rico while the other boy had caramel brown hair.

Beside them is Lumiere, clad in her Original Death Regalia. A tube style ballroom dress with purple seams collaborated with a black and purple veil where a pair of vertebrate horns is. A fur scarf covered her neck as her wavy black hair fell on her knees like a waterfall.

Lumiere's arms were clad with purple arm length gloves as her hands are now sharp claws with purple nail polish.

What caught Irisviel's attention is Lumiere's large butterfly wings attached on her back.

"Oh my, did healing these boys took a toll on you, Love?" Rico asked as he approached his wife carefully.

"It did, darling." Lumiere's once avada green eyes are now startling cat like ruby eyes. "But they are now safe."

"Good," the blonde held her scaled cheek and captured her blood red lips into a sheering kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Love. . "

"Oh God! Not in the Hospital Wing. . .!" Irisviel shouted.

A clone of Red pop from existence.

 **0000**

 _ **It's time to finish this game,**_ Red thought as he blocked Byakuran's claws and kicked him on the stomach. It seems that the Mare Rings fail safe activated, making the albino insane since the Mare Rings are _supposedly_ own by the Giglio Nero, not the Gesso Family.

"It's time to put a mad dog on its place." The Inverno Heir Hiraishin-ed all over the place, helping the rest of his Team kill the remaining Millefiore Members. Hiding his guns on its holsters, Red procure his tri point kunais and threw them everywhere.

"Hiding would do no good for you, TSUNAYOSHI!" Byakuran cackled like a fucking demon he is.

Red flashed behind him and whispered.

"Who said I was hiding?" he whispered as he did a quick hand sign.

" **Sayonara, Byakuran Gesso. Zero Point Breakthrough. . .Valsaki Shakti Version."**

Flames covered the entire Namimori Central.

 **0000**

" **That was too much, Redford Reason Alvarez~"** Lumiere commented as she served dinner to her family.

"Ehehe, sorry, I want to go home immediately." Red admitted, nursing the large bruise on his head courtesy of yours truly since they landed when the parents are having. . . ahem . . some _fun_ in the Hospital Wing. "If I only knew you and Papa are busy in the Hospital Wing, I could have landed on the different part of the house."

She gave him a deadpan look.

"You knew your father had a freaking List on where to screw me next. And since the twins are both a year old, that long awaited honeymoon should be done. In addition, Ieyasu and Tsu-kun is your responsibility since you brought them here."

"I don't think they would remain _my_ responsibility since they fully attached themselves to Harry." All eyes landed to Harry who was currently feeding the five year old Sky Twins with vegetables.

"What? I don't mind." Harry replied as he pushed a folder on Lumiere's hands. "Also, Lumie, I decided about your offer."

"Harry, we do not mind having you around, ya know?" Rico commented as he signed the folder after his wife.

"I know, but living in a Village sounds fascinating."

"It's a ninja Village, of course, it is!" Irisviel exclaimed. "That doesn't mean you cannot visit!"

The teen laughed softly as Tsuna tried getting his attention.

"If there is one thing I learned in this entire fiasco, it's that. . . Family comes first, wherever they have come from."

Lumiere shared his mirth.

"That was the sole reason why, that future will not happen. I swear with my blood."

The whole Inverno Famiglia smirked.

" **MEGITSUNE."**

00000

 **An;** The Future Arc is finished! For the ones who were confused, Red DESTROYED that world by using his pseudo Noble Phantasm . . .taking Harry with them back home since the Mare Rings and the rest of the Tri-ni-sette are corrupted beyond reason. Without the Vongola Rings, The Arcobaleno Pacifiers and now the corrupted Mare Rings, that world is as good as dead.

And since Irie summoned the wrong Decimo. . . well,

 **AN2;** Sorry if it kind of feeling rushed. I really do not want to prolong the Future Arc since I was thinking about the Arcobaleno Trails. I do admit about forgetting about Enma and gang. . . but you will meet them later. It's time for Daddy Rico to shine, after all~

 **Next Chapter; The Princess, The Marshmallow Addict and Annoying older brothers**


End file.
